Battle Royale
by 16power
Summary: This story is about two new martial art groups trying to take over all the gang in the world now they are in Japan now they have to get pass a few obstacles. HSD Kenichi Medaka box Beelzebub Asu no Yoichi Ikkitousen Hellsing Bent-To
1. Chapter 1

I don't own HSD Kenichi, Beelzebub, Ben-To, Ikkitosen, Medaka Box, Hellsing, or Asuno Yoichi

But the members of 16 generals and 6 elements I made up

The story takes place after the masters of Ryōzanpaku prove their innocents (manga), after the volley ball match in Beelzebub, after the last episode of anime bento, and after the last chapter of Asuno Yoichi. The last episode of the anime Ben-To. Medaka box takes place after the battle between the negatives.

Chapter 1

The arrival

People think the street gangs are being docile and became much nicer. The truth is they are being controlled by two groups the six elements and 16 generals. The two groups use powerful martial arts skills and harsh punishment to control the gangs. No one knows why they are doings this but it is clear they are trying to take control of all the gangs in the world.

News reached the elements and generals that the Ragnarok gang and yomi disciple, Tirawit, was defeated. That is when each group decided to take control of the street gangs of Japan.

The six elements leaders talked to each other by their code names through video chat.

Second in command, male voice known as Dark, says to everyone "Since Ragnarok is gone their territories are up for grabs."

Fourth in command male voice known as Fire "Yeah we should take their former territories. They won't miss them and if anyone gets in are ways we will beat them up."

Fifth in command, female voice known as Wind says "What about our territories? We have been keeping the gangs in check; they will go wild as soon we go to Japan."

Third in command, male voice known as Earth "Wind has a point, what do we do about are territories? The gangs are just waiting for us to leave them alone."

Sixth in command, female voice known as Water "We will just have to make someone an example, so that they know what will happen if they get out of hand."

Fire replied "For someone who hates violence you sound a lot like Al Capone."

The elements were arguing nonstop like politicians until another voice spoke. "We have to go, our rivals, the 16 generals are making a move on Japan right now." The others were silent because that male voice came from Light, first in command and the strongest amongst them. Light says to everyone "We leave are personal guards to watch the territories while we conquer the street gangs of Japan, also we have to make sure we don't start a fight with the 16 generals until we conquer most of the gangs."

All the others accepted the plan and started to find schools to transfer to and to take control of.

At the same time the top 4 generals of the16 generals were discussing what to do.

They talked to each other by their number and didn't reveal their names at a table in a dark room.

Number 3 male voice said out loud "Alright I say stop holding back and show all the gangs here in Japan why we are going to be in charge."

Number 4's voice was scuffled from wearing a mask, the gender is unknown and replies "I agree I am tired of holding back, are skills on par with yami's disciples."

Number 2 male says while he is rubbing his head in distraught "I can't believe I am agreeing with the hyper active number 3."

Then a male voice that carries more authority, number 1 says "I found out recently that Tirawit was defeated."

Number 3 yelled "He was defeated by who?" while flexing his muscles out of anger and breaking his chair.

Number 4 states "You broke your chair now you have to sit on the ground."

Number 3 says while rubbing the back of his head "Aww man I really liked that chair too."

Number 1 says "Maybe next time you should think before breaking something." Then he said "you owe me a new chair."

Number 2 in a frustrated voice says "Can we get back to business?"

Number 1 replies "Go out and show how strong we really are." They all left to show Japan gangs their fun is over.

While all this was going on someone was listening in on the conversation. It was a male of average build in his mid- twenties, white F.B.I agent saying "I knew it, they aren't the saints people made them out to be. I need to get evidence to prove my claim." When he got home he called his boss and told him what he found out.

His boss told him "Go to Japan and go see a friend of mine and have him help you out."

The agent said "You know someone in the Japanese police force."

The chief said "No, but these kids are martial artists and we need martial artists to help us."

The agent asked "Who is that sir?"

Chief said "Sakaki Shio". The agent's jaw dropped, he burst into sweat and remembered the stories of the crazy karate master who destroyed a whole yakuza clan without mercy and who put a whole swat team unit in the hospital for mocking how he dressed.

The agent thought to himself "_I am going to see a demon."_

The chief said "Don't worry as long you don't make him angry you will come home in one piece."

The agent panicked and asked "Why me ccccaan you send some else?"

The chief replied "No only you are fluent in the Japanese language, law, and customs."

The agent thought to himself while crying "_Why did I have to like anime and manga._"

The next morning the agent had his suit case packed and ready to go all the while panicking that he was going to see a demon.

At Ryōzanpaku a scream was heard by the whole neighborhood. It was Kenichi,a teenager training with a new invention. It was a wooden robot made to fight like a samurai. Kenichi yelling "Why am I doing this there are no more samurai!"

A man wearing a Jiu-jitsu gi and with a small mustache replies "True but you don't know what kind of enemies you will face and what fighting style they will use." It was Akisame Kōetsuji philosophical Jiu-jitsu master.

Kenichi looked at him with fear in his eyes with a sweat drop coming down on the side of his head. Then a beautiful busty woman wearing a short purple kimono with a thin chain mail underneath showing off her curves came up and said "I once had to train with a fencer to learn how to keep a proper distant in a fight." Saying with her voice in a low tone and showing no facial expression. It was Shigure Kōsaka, the female master of all weapons.

Kenichi said while knocking the robot out "Really I bet he was nice."

She replied "Yes he was and had an inspiring motto."

Kenichi asked "What was that?"

She told him "If you want to win show no mercy and go all out."

Kenichi looked scared and thought _"Are all masters insane?" _

Akisame said "You just thought are all masters insane."

Kenichi looked at him with a very surprised look and said "How do you do that?"

A short Chinese man wearing green Chinese kung-fu clothes comes up and says "I once had to spar with my cousin who was using real hook swords." This was Kensei Ma master of all Chinese Kempo.

Then a big muscular man wearing only shorts and bandages on his hands and feet and some kind of head band said "I once had to fight with muay thai weapon users to adapt to fight other opponents." This was Apachai Hopachai, the muya thai master, also nicknamed, the grim reaper of Muya Thai.

Then another big muscular guy wearing jeans and a leather jacket said "Heh my master made me fight with kendo fighters who wielded combat ready wooden swords to get a feel for fighting opponents with weapons." This was Sakaki Shio 100th degree black belt karate master.

Kenichi looked and thought _"No wonder they are insane their masters were insane."_

Then an old big muscular man wearing a male green kimono said "Kenichi, most martial arts styles were made to fight people who had weapons, so doing this is helping you be ready for a possible attack in the future."This was Hayato Fūrinji the human superman, his martial art is unknown but he has been in a 1000 fights without a loss.

Kenichi looked at him and said "I see then. I will train to be ready." That was when all the masters had an evil expression on their faces. Kenichi was scared and then they heard a knock the door that was when he said "I am saved."

But a beautiful busty girl the same age as Kenichi wearing a purple spandex said "I'll get it." That was Miu Fūrinji, Hyaotto's granddaughter.

At the door was the F.B.I. agent saying "I'm here to see Sakaki Shio" showing his badge "I am with the F.B.I."

Miu looked shocked and wondered what Sakaki did this time. She took him to see Sakaki while being scared.

When they got around the corner Kenichi went flying at him and he dodge from getting hit and asked"What was that?"

Miu freaked out and thought _"He'll think we are evil sadistic people."_ So she grabbed him and dragged him into the house and told him a lie "Sorry everyone was trying to see who could throw a ball the fastest."

The agent said "But it was screaming and it didn't look like a ball."

Miu said "Ohh that was how fast the ball was going."

The agent said "Ok, where is Sakaki Shio?"

As soon that name was said Sakaki came in. Sakaki looked at him and said "What does a F.B.I. agent want with me."

The agent looked surprised how he knew that. The agent asked "How did you know I am F.B.I.?"

Sakaki sat down and replied "Your training gave it away." The agent looked confused so Sakaki explained "First off I saw how you dodged the kid that went flying towards you."

Miu was speech less and shocked that Sakaki revealed it was a human flying towards him.

The agent said "The way I dodged?"

Sakaki was about take a sip of his beer and said "You were ready to pull out your gun." Miu looked at the agent and thought _"This guy was ready to pull out his gun that fast."_ Sakaki continued "Also you asked for me by name, only the F.B.I. would do that."

Then all the masters came and wondered why that would be. The agent started talk "I am agent Greg; I am here on a case about two groups. They are the six elements and the 16 generals. They are planning to take control of all the street gangs in this area plus several others." The masters had serious look on their faces while Kenichi was sitting there thinking _"Whoa these groups want to take control of the gangs." _

Sakaki asked "What makes you think they'll succeed?" Miu and Kenichi looked at him in shock.

Miu replied "Sakaki what do mean?"

Sakaki paused for a moment and said "What makes me say that is because the agent came to see me." Everyone looked the agent. The agent told them how sixty percent of the worlds street gangs are under their control. Everyone even Hayato was shocked to hear this.

Greg told them how they are coming here soon. That's when Akisame asked "How old is the oldest" member. Greg replied 20. Then the masters laughed, Greg was confused.

Hayato explained for the laughter "You see that it is shocking they took control at such an early age but if any of us fight them it would be like a kitten verses an adult lion."

Greg looked at them with a more confusing look and said "But they are martial artists and we can't touch them without evidence but you guys can stop them."

Hayato told him "When they make their move we will decide what to do about the situation."

Then Greg's phone rang, it was a Japanese contact calling to tell him the six elements are at six different schools confronting all the students. Greg asked "Which schools?" his contact replied Nanyo academy, Kyosho academy, Unchou academy, Rakuyo high school, Gogun High school, and Yoshu private school.

Kensie said "Each of us will check out the situation at the schools." The masters were in agreement they each went to a school. Sakaki got to Nanyo academy and watched from afar.

He saw a seventeen year old male built like a muscular heavy weight high school wrestler. The boy said out loud "My name is James Run, I am also known as Earth of the six elements. I challenge your three best fighters."

An odd girl with short blue hair and green eyes, a distinctive beauty mark on her left cheek wearing a left-eye patch and fingerless gloves and combat boots and some sort of maid outfit steps and says " I am Shimei Ryomou and I will fight you and I shall warn you will regret fighting me." As soon as she ended she charged her opponent jumped behind him and was ready to use her signature hold him but he grabbed her and put her in an inescapable leg par. She forfeited and was scared how fast he did that.

Next was big muscular man wearing khaki pants and yellow vest saying "I am Gakushu I will be your next opponent and wrestling won't work on me." He charged earth with a strong punch but earth parried it and gave an upper cut to his jaw then a hay maker to his left temple. Gakushu was knocked out and everyone standing there was looking at earth like he was monster.

Then a slim busty girl wearing a short purple dress stepped up and said "I am Hakufu Sonsaku and I will beat you down." But earth replied "The two before you said the same thing." Hakufu attacked being ready for any punch or grab, but instead she was kicked right in the back of the head and knocked out from the force.

Sakaki said to himself "He uses boxing, wrestling, and karate he's a tough one."

Then earth said to everyone "Tomorrow I am attending your school."

Meanwhile at Kyosho academy, Akisame saw a girl of average height slender and quite built. The weird thing she was wearing a chinese dancer outfit for parties but she was clearly Spanish origin.

The girl said out loud "I am Sara Drake. I am Water of the six elements here to challenge your three best fighters."

A man with a surfer's build wearing an eye patch and baggy shorts and t-shirt steps up and says "I Genjou Kakouton will fight you." He the throws a punch while yelling "basics". She dodges it, palm thrusts to his right side, he goes falling on the ground and looks at her and wonders how she do that so fast he decides to stay down he didn't know why but he was scared.

Next was a tall girl built like a basketball player with big breast she said "I am Chuukou Kyocho, I will fight you." Charged and getting ready to use judo throw but instead she was pulled in and pushed eight feet away to the ground with a single move. She couldn't understand how she did that but she gave up out of fear.

Then a man stepped up who looked really strong he said "I am Motoku Sousou leave now." As soon he said this he fired chi blast powerful enough to knock him out but the girl didn't dodge or flinch, she grabbed it forming a ball with it and sent it back at him knocking him out. Everyone was shocked how she won.

Akisame then said "She uses combat tai-chi."

At Seito academy, Kensei was happy to see a girl with long blond hair built like a model with D cup breasts wearing baggy pants and tight top while having a scarf with metal tassels at each end. She said out loud in a snotty arrogant tone "I am Sheeri Masters. I am Wind of the six elements I challenge your three best fighters, if there is anyone who can stand up to me."

First was a girl of average height in a judo gi saying "I am Ekitoku Chouhi I am going to pound you down to like a nail" She charges but Sheeri wrapped her leg with the scarf and made her slip and fall backwards and her head slammed the ground hard knocking her out.

Then a taller girl with white hair and eyes closed stepped up wearing a school uniform she says "I Shiryu Choun will fight you." She jumped towards her drawing a sword and says "Sorry you weren't skilled enough."

Sheeri's voice says "What are you talking about you didn't even touch me." Shiryu was shocked about how much faster she was than her. Then she got knocked out by a flying kick.

Then a girl wearing a variation of her school's uniform, where her shirt only extends to her midriff section, and wearing baggy socks and wielding a Blue Dragon Crescent Blade stepped up and says "I am Unchou Kanu and I will show no mercy to you." She puts her weapon down and charges in with a fury of attacks but they were being dodged. Unchou thought to herself _"It's like catching a fly in the air." _Stopping for a moment she was done but she was sent flying into a tree head first by a spinning round house kick.

Kensei said "Gymnastic kenpo that is rare to see." At the same time he was taking pictures of the girls whose clothes that got ripped and some panty shots as well. He was very happy that he came here.

The same results were happening at each school not a single person could beat them the worst was Housen Ryofu she challenged Dyson Drake also known as Dark, he wielded a knight's broad sword and was built like a middle weight boxer. He decided not to use his sword she thought this guy has no idea what he is up against.

She attacked with a powerful round house kick only to be parried and get kicked back by a kick just as powerful but faster. She was knocked back holding her side where she got kicked and looked at him and wondered what the hell he is.

He said to her "Let you know light of the six elements is more powerful than me."

She looked like she saw a ghost she then thought to herself. "_If we are known as dragons then the six elements are titans." _

Hayotto then said "Ho ho ho these youngsters are incredibly strong I can't wait to see the 16 generals."

Everyone went back to Ryōzanpaku. The masters told the agent what they saw first was

Shigure "I saw the one they call Chen Ping he called himself, Light he uses a kung-fu style but I don't know which one but unlike the others I found out from you guys he didn't fight one on one three times instead he took on all three fighters at the same time."

Hayotto then asked "Can you compare him to Kenichi's past foes."

She responded "Yes he is as powerful as Kano Sho."

Kenichi screamed and freaked out said "There is someone as powerful as him outside of Yami?" she nodded yes.

Apachai was next and said "The one I saw was named Flame Retusmin known as Fire of the six elements."

Kensei butted in and said. "Flame Retusmin is also known as the son of Kei Retusmin, the Hoshiken master."

Kenichi looked at him and said "That psycho has a son."

Apachai asked "How do you know him?"

Kensei replied "I met the kid before and the reason why he was named flame they say curtains were caught on fire when he was born."

Then a girl's voice said "So powerful opponents appeared here." It was it was a Chinese girl with purple hair slender, and busty, this is Renka Ma Kensei Ma daughter, she also says "and that jerk dares comes here."

Miu and Kenichi were confused about what she said until Kensei told them how they used to date. The two were shocked and wondered what happened between them.

Kensei told them what happened "Even though the guy loves fighting Renka would get him to fight everyone that made her angry he was getting tired of her not fighting when she is just as good as he was."

Miu looked her and thought _"She was trying to turn him into a bouncer instead of a boyfriend."_ Kenichi wasn't surprised.

But after all that Sakaki told agent Greg "We have to see the 16 generals in action first to decide what to do next."

That was sooner than expected as Greg's phone rang again. Greg answered to find out that the 16 generals were on the move and attacking four places. The masters were eager to see them in action.

First was Saint Ishiyama Academy, the delinquents were being attacked by a man in samurai armor and wielding a kanabo (knobbed club). There was a tall muscular boy wearing khaki pants and a yellow button shirt, this was Toujou one of the strongest fighters at this school. He tried to out muscle him with no avail. He was out muscled instead. Toujou's two friends attacked the samurai but were defeated by one swing of his weapon. They were ok but they couldn't beat this guy.

Toujou thought _"This guy alone defeated us three by himself."_

Elsewhere on campus there was a very slim girl of average height with long black hair wielding a wooden sword fighting, this was Aoi Kunieda. There were two other girls one was tall with red hair built like swimmer wielding a chain as a weapon this was Nene Oomori and the other is slim girl who wields modified airsoft guns this is Chiaki Tanimura. They were all fighting a slim girl with huge breasts that is wearing a kimono was design to outline her body while wielding gauntlets that were three feet long blades on them no matter what they tried they couldn't beat her.

Elsewhere a blonde boy wearing commando pants, tight green t-shirt, and a chain earing connecting bottom lip to his left ear, this is Kanzaki and then there was a boy tall muscular boy with two pony tails, wearing khaki pants and a white button shirt this is Shiroyama. Then there was a boy wearing gray jeans, an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, he has gray hair, he is Himekawa. There was a boy in the school uniform looks like a pretty boy but a strong fighter he is Natsume. But together they were having a hard time fighting with their opponent who was dressed as a dark red ninja and wielding a blunt ninjato to fight his opponent he was getting bored at how easy the fight was.

On the roof the six knights were fighting someone who was wearing black dress pants and black dress shirt. First knight was blonde boxer named Alex and he was punching as fast he can but it felt like he was punching air. The stranger decides to dodged to his left palm strike Alex and won with a single blow. Then the muscular boy named Gou charged in to take the stranger down but the stranger dodged to his right and slam Gou to the ground. Then a boy with long hair and eyes closed wielding a wooden sword, Sakaki Mitsuteru, attacks with his fastest kendo attack with his wooden sword. The stranger moved out of distance the kendo user couldn't believe how fast he was then the stranger slammed him down as well.

Then an average looking boy with three scars on his face stepped up, this is Miki, he looked at him and said "You know I watch an anime called One Piece and you look like a younger version of a guy named Kuro."

The stranger replied "Ahh a fellow One Piece fan nice to meet you."

Miki then asked "Who are you and what are you people doing here."

The stranger replied "I am Walter the second and I am number 2 of the 16 generals and we are here let you, the knights and the delinquents, know we are taking over."

Then the leader of the six knights Izuma steps up and says "So those other three must be 1, 3, and 4 right."

Walter replied "No those would be 5, 7, and 10." Izuma was shocked to hear that but what was said next scared him more "I hate to sound like a cartoon villain but to let you know in our group the smaller the number the more powerful the fighter."

Then Nanami a female of the six knights said "Are you telling there is someone more powerful than you in your group."

He replied "Yes and he is a lot meaner than I am." She looked at him with a confused look and asked "What do you mean?"

He answered "I show mercy to female opponents he doesn't."

The six knights looked at him and thought these guys are monsters. Then out of nowhere a blonde girl dressed as a maid appeared this was Hilda, a demon and she said "Human you better not threaten the young master's life or I will…." She all of sudden felt like she couldn't move then she looked at the ground and saw a pentagram below her.

Then Walter said "Now you see why I was on the roof I was making a devils trap." She couldn't understand how he did this.

He explained to her "You see the world is crawling with demons and the church in Rome showed me how to make this trap." She was shocked that this human trapped her so easily.

She then asked "How did you know I was a demon?"

He answered "That's easy you act like your superior to everyone and only demons are that smug, oh you need to wear this." He put a gem on her forehead and all of sudden the devil trap appeared on her forehead. She tried to summon her powers but nothing happen. Then she figured it out, her power was sealed away, for the first time in her life she was scared of a human.

Then an average height boy with a baby on his back went to the roof, this was Oga and the baby was Beelzebub, a baby demon king. He saw everyone either scared stiff or badly injured.

He asked "So are you guys playing a game or something?" Everyone looked at him and thought the same thing _"Is he an idiot."_

Another average height boy with white gray hair came running up next to Oga, this was Furuichi.

Oga looked at him and said "What's up with you?"

Furuichi replied "Every tough person from our school just got the crap beaten out of them."

Oga yelled "WHAT? When did this happen?" He told him it happen while they were getting lunch Oga knew that this was bad. To beat up everyone that fast was near impossible, he then looked at Walter and said "You must be really strong." He then went to grab Beelzebub off his back only to find he was gone.

Oga says "What the hell is going on?"

Then a voice said "Look over here." Oga and Furuichi saw the kid with Beelzebub in some kind of device.

Oga looked at the kid and said "What the hell do you think your d….. blrblrblr."

The kid replied "I took the demon baby and put him in a storage unit and when I press this button you will get your shocks from him like usual when you're far apart." Oga looked at the kid and was ready punch him until the kid press button and held it for three seconds.

The kid told him "The shocks get more powerful the longer the button is held."

Oga was shocked figuratively and literally. Then Oga watched the kid and Walter walk away with Beelzebub.

Furuichi then asked "What are they doing with Beelzebub?"

The kid answered "I made device to absorb his residual energy to power up my facilities so I can make more inventions." Everyone was shocked to hear this.

Then Furichi asked "How are you doing these things you're just a kid?"

The kid replied "I have an IQ of 1200."

Nanami said "Are you kidding me that makes you one of the smartest people on the planet."

The kid replied "I know and also to let you know unlike the other geniuses I use my smarts in many different ways not just one." They walked off and Oga wants to be happy that Beelzebub was gone but seeing how he is being used like that made him feel bad then he felt worse when some girls started to push the button that they thought was a toy, he was getting shocked repeatedly.

At a supermarket where the teens get ready fight each other for bentos. They notice four new people one was a tall muscular man, one was half Japanese and half Scottish male, one looked like your normal male in good shape baseball player in normal clothes, and the last one was wearing kendo outfit but you couldn't see the face.

Twins girls with gray hair and very slim bodies are Kyō Sawagi and Kyō Sawagi also known as the Orthrus. There was a busty slender girl that was half Italian and half Japanese with long blonde hair she is Ayame Shaga but known as the Beauty by the Lake. Then there was a cute slender girl with blueish gray hair known as Sen Yarizui or The Ice Witch, There average male high school student named Yō Satō or known as the freak, and tall muscular male high school student named Endo known as the Monarch walks in everyone was happy to see them.

They were getting ready to fight that's when Yo asked "Hey who are those four?"

Sen replied "I don't know, but these rookies are about to get a hard lesson about being a wolf."

The prices were put on the foods they are waiting for the price clerk to go to the back. When the clerk went to the back everyone went for the bentos but everyone stopped when the tall muscular stranger guy knock out seven people with one attack they couldn't believe what they saw. The twins attacked the one in the kendo outfit using grocery baskets as weapons. But with one attack the kendo person knocked out the twins using a wooden sword. Then Sen went for the bento only to be confronted by the half Scottish and half Japanese, she tried hit him with a back flip kick. But he dodged it and counters with a powerful front kick to her stomach sending her flying into a store aisle. Then Endo was trying to fight the muscular guy but instead he was defeated by a powerful haymaker. Yo and Ayame tried their luck but Yo was knock down by a ball thrown by the fourth guy he was throwing things to fight and his accuracy was dead on. Ayame tried to grab a bento but she stopped because all four were right behind her she decided to just walk away.

The four mysterious strangers took all the bentos as soon they were about to walk out. Yo asked them who they were?

The masked one said "We are part of the 16 generals and you are to tell everyone if you fight for food again we will beat you down again." Yo was too scared to reply.

That's when the thrower said "To let you know the one wearing the mask is the fourth strongest of the 16 generals."

Yo then asked "Are you three stronger than him?" he answered "No." Yo was shocked to hear there are three people stronger than him.

At Hakoniwa high school every fighter and delinquent is getting beaten up by four people, first is a cute girl who looks like a model and is wearing a shrine maiden outfit with semi long light red hair while wielding a training nagigata. She was defeating all the combat clubs. Another was a boy average height wearing kung fu pants and a zipped up leather jacket. He was beating up the delinquents with a wolf like fighting style. Then there was tall muscular looking sumo guy with spiked hair, wearing black jeans and a large zip up vest. He was fighting two boys, a long hair and a short hair boy, they each were average height, blonde hair, and had a boxer's build they Kouki Akune and Zenkichi Hitoyoshi.

Kouki said out loud "Hey Zenkichi I can't hurt this guy how about you?"

He replied "Same here this guy is tough."

The big guy said to them "Ah can't beat me then that busty model chick is in trouble them."

Zenkichi responded "What you can't take down Medaka."

The big guy laughed and told them "Not me our boss is and he is way more powerful than Me." Zenkichi were shocked to hear someone is fighting Medaka.

Then Kouki stood straight up pointing at the big guy and said "Huh like anyone can fight Medaka, she is a monster no one can beat her." As soon he got done with his speech Medaka was sent flying through a wall and appeared next to them. Kouki was still in his pose but white as ghost and jaw wide open and looking kinda stupid.

Zenkichi turned around to see a guy about the same height as him but built like semi muscular boxer wearing only shorts and bandages on his hands and feet saying "What? Is this supposed to be a monster? When it comes to fighting your more like everyone else here." The two boys couldn't believe what they saw, this guy is better than Medaka and that he is waving his fists in the air complaining.

Medaka spoke and said "Kouki, Zekichi."

Both were happy to see she was okay but what came next shocked them for what she said "We have to run we are no match for them."

Kouki was about to argue with her until she said "These guys are not like the others we fought before, they are not relying numbers, weird powers, or second rate attacks, the are using powerful martial arts and their level is beyond your third degree judo black belt." Both boys couldn't belief what they are hearing are these guys really that strong?

Before running Medaka asked one question to the one that beat her "I know you're the strongest here but are the strongest in your group." He replied with a big grin "Nope there two more fighters more powerful than me." Medaka expected as much.

At a dojo, a boy in some kind of martial art gi with a long blue scarf around his neck holding a wooden sword with scruffy short black hair named Yoichi was being challenged by another boy the same age and height and wearing the same gi top but had kung fu pants on and his hair was black and slightly longer.

Yoichi said "So you came to challenge me okay but I have one question is that katana you have real?"

He replied "It's a blunt kantana." Yoichi was relieved to hear it. Both stepped in the dojo ready to fight.

But then a girl of the same age as them stepped in. She had long black hair a slender body and really big breasts and wearing the same thing as Yoichi, she is the dojo owner and her name is Ibuki.

She said "Oh you want to challenge Yoichi." She then made a suggestion to him "If you lose you will become a student here."

He looked at her and said "Fine and I will bring fourteen others to join as well." She was happy to hear that, her dojo needed more students. He continued on to say "but if I win you will give me the rights of who joins and stays at this dojo." She couldn't believe what he said but Yoichi assured her he will win for the dojo's sake.

The two were ready Yoichi attacked first using a swing that is powerful enough to find out how skilled he was. His swing was stopped as if it was nothing to his opponent. Yoichi said "Ibuki this battle I might not win."

The challenger then unsheathed his sword and held his sheath like a weapon. Yoichi heard of this style but couldn't remember the name because it hasn't been seen for 50 years. The challenger attacked with his sword hand Yoichi blocked it, he was waiting to for the sheath end to strike him next but instead it was used to hit against his own weapon knocking Yoichi back and did an x slash on him. He went flying and fell on his back Yoichi got up and looked him ready for more. The challenger then said to him "Use the famous wind slash your style is proud of." Ibuki and Yoichi were shocked to hear someone wanting to be on the receiving end of that.

Yoichi replied "Alright here it comes." The wind became visible like a tornado but in a slash form. Ibuki recognize this technique was powerful enough to stop three charging bulls. But the challenger put his arms behind his head crossed, as soon it got close enough both arms came down in a second. The weapons he had, were being used as an x shape shield. The block turned into a dual weapons slash and dispersed the attack as fast it was made. Yoichi and Ibuki couldn't believe their eyes. This challenger is one of their strongest fighters they have ever seen.

The challenger did a charging thrusting with the sheath right into Yoichi mid-section and as soon as Yoichi recovered the challenger attacked with his sword and hit him in his side. Yoichi was knocked for the last time, he lost to the challenger.

The Challenger said "You're not as skilled as I thought but l was impressed with that wind attack, I will be generous and let you not keep the deal." The challenger sheathed his weapon and walked off. Yoichi thoughts "_I fought many opponents but not as skilled as him I must get better"._

Ibuki followed the stranger and asked "Who are you and that style where did learn it?

He replied "My name is Iron and I am the leader of the 16 generals and my style is my secret." She was shocked to hear his name but more importantly that he is the leader of the 16 generals.

Without anyone knowing, the masters of Ryōzanpaku were watching all the fights. This gave Hayato an idea what to do.

At Ryōzanpaku the masters told each other what they saw.

Apachai said "We should have Kenichi fight all the fighters in the two groups to get ready for the yomi deciples." Kenichi was freaking out to find out that the leader of the 16 generals was just as powerful as Kano Sho and even more at what Apachai suggested.

But Hayato said to everyone "No I think Kenichi's friends should handle these two groups."

Akisame asked "Really why is that Elder."

He replied "Because we don't want them to get in too deep with the war we have with Yami do we."

Sakaki replied "Good idea old man, this will give them a chance to fight and at the same time they'll not get involve in our business."

Everyone was in agreement except Kenichi saying out loud "You can't do that they'll get hurt or worse." The agent was moved to hear what Kenichi said.

Then Kensei cunningly said to him with a devilish smile "Then that means we have to make your training ten times tougher so you can be ready for these two groups and Yomi."

Kenichi then said with scream of terror in his voice "Never mind forget what I just said!" Then the agent felt sorry for this kid who had to choose his friends or severe pain.

Hayato then said seriously "We are in agreement then we will tell them tomorrow."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own HSD Kenichi, Beelzebub, Medaka Box, Asu no Yoichi, Hellsing, or Ikkitousen.

The 16 general and 6 elements I made up.

Chapter 2

The assembling

At a warehouse a young man with light purple hair with a slim muscular build wearing shorts is doing boxing drills this is Tekada. There is also a boy big and muscular with light brown hair doing judo drills this is Ukita.

Ukita asked "Hey did you get a piece of paper with a message to be here?"

Tekada replied "You too?"

Ukita then asked "Whose it from, this isn't any of Nijima's hand writing styles?

Tekada looked at his as well and said "Your right we made sure to mesmerize all of them so he won't trick us again."

Then a voice said "Oh great that means this might be a trap from Yomi." It was slim girl wearing a green beret, a red t-shirt with Valkyrie written on it, jeans with the left leg torn off under the pockets, with short dark red hair, this is Kisara.

Then a half Mexican and half Japanese woman, slim but ripped with muscles like light weight body builder with C cup breasts wearing tight jogging pants and a tight tank top with an short orange leather jacket. She says "If it is we will be ready this time." While pulling out a staff that goes up to her chest this woman prefers to be called Freya.

Then another voice said "So you three got a message to be in today too." There were three males one was average height short hair blonde boy wearing a sweat shirt and blue jeans with a disgusted look on his face this was Tanimoto aka Hermit. The other was tall boy sumo wrestler wearing a sumo gi he prefers to be called Thor. The third was an average height, long gray haired boy wearing a renaissance hat with a long feather on it, white gloves, black pants and a long button up jacket he prefers to be called Seigfried.

All were confused especially a boy in blue khaki pants and a blue button up jacket that had demon alien face, this was Nijima. He said out loud "Alright I guess we got the same message, now we just have to wait to find out who sent it." These were the Shinpaku Alliance main members and Kenichi's friends.

With no warning then Hayato appeared in center of all of them. They all freaked out at the same time.

Tekada yelled "Will you stop the super ninja poof thing, you are going to give us at heart attack soon!"

He just tilted his and said "But it's so much fun to that to you youngsters." Then he smiled and said "I have good news for you kids."

Kisara replied "Are you finally going to let us fight alongside Kenichi?"

He replied "No but I have something to show you." With a big smile he was waving a digital camera in front of them. They were confused. Nijima setup a computer so they can see what he had to show them. What they saw shocked them, the most powerful fighters that they had ever seen that weren't Yomi.

Then Hayato told them a serious voice "If you really want to help Kenichi you must defeat these two groups first."

Freya then said "I was wondering when they would show up." Everyone looked at her, even Hayaoto and yelled "YOU KNOW THEM!" She nodded yes.

That's when agent Greg walked in and asked "How do you know them miss?"

She replied "Odin told me about them."

Nijima said "So that how it is, so is there anything else we need to?"

She nodded yes. They all decided to meet up at Ryozanpaku to hear what Freya had to say. She then started say to everyone "First I will tell you what Odin told me about them." Everyone even the masters were listening. She said "The six elements have six commanders and each commander has six fighters that work for them and two guards." Everyone even the agent didn't know this, she continued to say "of the six fighters there is one that equals about to ninety percent to their commander's skills." This made everyone in the Shinpaku Alliance nervous from what they just heard. She continued to say "The 16 generals have sixteen officers but the top four are the ones that makes the plans and decisions and each officer has four fighters that work for each one and that's all know."

Then out of nowhere Tekada yelled "Alright we got strong opponents to fight for ourselves!" The agent thought he was crazy then he saw the others, they all had the same idea as Tekada.

Akisame then said "Sorry but you don't have enough fighters, you need to find more." Everyone was confused except the masters, Miu, Kenichi, and Nijima.

Nijima then explained it the confused ones "Alright listen up we need to face facts, yes we can go toe to toe with them but they will use their superior numbers against us, we need allies for this."

Hayato said "I know the perfect candidates but they will need training if they want to win." He then looked at the agent and handed him a piece of paper that had a list of names. He told him " Grab these people."

Then Greg said in anger "Listen all want is evidence to stop them and lock them up."

Sakaki replied "Are you stupid? If you put them in jail or in juvy they'll just take over the place. They are too powerful for that, they need to be beaten plain and simple." Greg wanted to argue but his chief did say to trust Sakaki.

The agent did what Hayato asked him to do. First stop was at a hospital where the six knights and the delinquents were being healed at. Greg walked in to see them and they looked like they fought a twister.

The first one who got up to say something was Nene "Hey what do want?" giving him an intimidating look.

In response without being fazed, he took out his badge and said "I am with the F.B.I. and I want to ask you all some questions."

Nene's eyes widen and her jaw dropped with a slant looking like she saw a ghost. Everyone including the knights thought they were screwed.

Greg then said "So do want to get pay back on the ones who did this to you and I want you to be honest?" Everyone was quiet.

Except Oga, who asked with a serious face "What do we have to do to get pay back?"

Greg smiled and answered "Have training from hell."

Toujou smiled and asked "Oh really like what?"

Greg replied looking up and grabbing his chin "Oh for example you have to hang on a pole with your legs doing crunches while someone fans a fire under you so it won't die and it keeps burning you every time you take a rest."

Everyone yelled at the same time "ARE YOU INSANE!"

He then replied "Those people who beat you up did training just like that and harsher."

Oga then thought _"That's why they are so powerful they pushed themselves past their limits every time." _

Everyone thought about it and said at the same time "deal".

The next stop was to see the kids who fought for bentos, they were all gathered in one spot. This one very slim girl showing no emotion was the class rep and she was about to hurt Yo again for no reason but she was stopped by Greg.

She looked at him and said "Don't interfere this has nothing to do with you."

He showed his badge and said "F.B.I., if you touch him it becomes by business."

She replied an angry tone "You don't have jurisdiction here."

He replied back "Wrong, my investigation involves him and these others, so don't lay a finger on him or anyone else got that?" She made a fist and tried to punch Yo, only to be stopped by Greg who pinned her to the ground. Greg said in an angry voice while gettting handcuffs ready "I warned you and you didn't listen now I have to take you into custody."

Yo then ran over and pleaded "Hey I'm glad you helped me and all but please let her off with a warning instead?"

Greg looked at him and answered "Fine, next time I take her in if she doesn't listen to me." He released her and she walked way very angry without showing it.

Greg turned towards the group and asked "So do want to get back the ones who beat you?"

They all looked at him confused. But Sen said "Next time I will win against"

She was interrupted by Greg who stopped her right there and asked "You do know each fighter used about five percent of what they got right?" They were all in shock to hear how much they were holding back. But Greg then said "I know a way for you to get better."

They all looked at them and said "deal"

Yo then asked a question "Can I bring some others in on this."

Greg replied "Only if they are willing to go through hell."

Everyone thought at the same time _"What did we sign up for?"_

Then Greg went to get Yoichi. He found him training very hard.

Yoichi looked at Greg and asked "Can I help you?"

Greg replied "Well yes and also I'm here to help you."

Yoichi was confused but he decided to hear what the man had to say. The proposal made him happy that he'll get better and a chance to fight Iron again. Before Greg left Yoichi asked "Can I bring my friends they are powerful fighters too who want to get better as well?"

Greg answered "Only if they are willing to go through hell." Greg then thought _"Why do I have to say that line the old man gave me."_

Then he went to see Medaka, but when he got there she for some reason was trying to get a cat to come to her but the cat was too afraid of her for some reason.

Greg then said "Excuse me miss we need to talk." She looked at him at with a sad expression on her face. Greg then asked "What is wrong?"

She replied "I was defeated at school and now I can't get this cat to come near me."

Greg just looked at her and thought _"Is she really a genius?"_ He shook his head and said to her "Listen I'm with the F.B.I. and I need you and your two friends to help me with something."

She looked at him with a serious face and said "You mean the 16 generals?" Greg nodded yes. She told him while holding a fan in front of her face "We will help you but I get to fight the third strongest, Bolo, understand."

Greg then asked "How did you know his name?"

She replied holding her fist in the air at the same height as her chin with an extremely happy face "He sits in front of me in history class and I borrowed pencil from him once. I also borrowed his notebook from him since I was too busy with presidential duties to study."

Greg then looked at her with a confused look and wonders why she mentioned the pencil and the whole reason why she borrowed a notebook thing.

At the same time that Greg was recruiting, the six elements were assembling their own warriors. Each of the six elements warriors showed up at the schools that they conquered.

At the Nanyo Acamedy a group of six showed up. The first was a male about seven feet tall and built like a competitive body builder and was wearing Khaki long shorts, sleeveless shirt with the word muscle on it, he had short black hair. One looked like your average teenager but he was carrying a wide blade spear. Another was a girl that looked like a model with long brown hair while dressed like a cowboy and had two Bowie knives. Then was a male teen that looked like a high school wrestler wearing jeans and white t-shirt. Next to him was a male wearing tight black jeans, black jean jacket with a black shirt underneath and a black sombrero. The last one looked like a light weight mma fighter wearing zip off pants and jogging jacket and a shirt reading UFC. All the fighters at the school gathered in front them.

A high school pretty boy stepped up and yelled "You're with that James Run and that makes you the enemy!" this is Koukin and he his Hakufu's cousin.

The one with the jogging jacket steps forward and says "Hey listen, we just got here, can we fight later or tomorrow or not at all."

Koukin replied "Your leader started this so now either you fight us or leave you grunge."

He answered back "Ok first my name is Rey, second the only person I will fight is you and if I lose we'll leave but if I win we stay and we all try to get along, capeesh?"

Koukin accepted and start the attack first with a powerful flying kick. Rey just side stepped it and landed a double fist jab. Koukin was knocked down the fight was over.

Then Gakushu watching from afar thought _"That was a kempo kickboxing where did he learn that?"_

The other six then said their names to everyone just to be polite.

First the tall one flexing his muscles "I am George Barren."

Next the girl with a happy tone and smile "Howdy I am Tina Choir." Some of the boys were thinking how beautiful she is but the girls were jealous

The one with the spear said it like he didn't want to be there "Stallion Lake."

The White t-shirt one said with authority "Joe Green."

The one with the sombrero did a rocker pose and said "I am Jesus Santana." Then he took off his sombrero and bowed and winked at the girls. The girls became fans and scream "HE'S SO HANDSOME!" Rey looked down and wondered how he is even part of this group.

At Kyosho Academy six people came one was a male built like surfer and wearing open button shirt showing his body and swim trunks. A female with short black hair looks like a female surfer wearing bikini top and baggy pants. A female with long black hair wearing a short skirt, tight white shirt that shows of her body. An average height male wearing red pants and t-shirt that looked like a male model. An average height muscular male with Maori warrior tattoos on his face. Last was a slender girl wearing a light blue summer dress.

The tattooed one asked "Hey Brian and Serena why are you wearing bathing suits?"

They answered "We were planning to go surfing of course."

The male model then said "Let it go Goru you know how much they like to surf."

The long black hair girl said "What beautiful weather, I feel like going to the beach as well." She looked at the blue dress girl and asked "What about you Teresa?"

She answered "That sounds wonderful Rosita."

Goru looked at the male model and asked "Hey teach, they do know the nearest beach is almost two hours away by car right?"

He answered "I don't know."

Everyone at Kyosho Academy was thinking those people are way too carefree.

At Seito Academy six girls showed up, all them wielding weapons. One black female built like a boxer wearing tight jeans and orange tank top with black hair braids, one white girl built like an Olympic fencer wearing a skirt, white t-shirt that has Fencing Tournament 2010 written on it, with short brown hair, one girl looked like a busty ballerina wearing a white dress with long black hair, a girl built like a thin cheerleader wearing shorts and tank top and wavy dirty blond hair, a Chinese girl wearing a short Chinese dress built like gymnast and one with really long blonde hair that looked like your average in shape girl wearing shorts and big t-shirt.

The one with the really long blonde hair says to the others "Alright we have to keep our guard up, it turns out that our leader made everyone here angry."

They yelled at the same time "SHE DID IT AGAIN!"

Everyone at Seito Academy was looking at them with hate and concern. That's when the one with short brown hair stepped up and introduces everyone. "I am Denise Jell, this boxer looking girl here is Bridget Loud, the busty one is Cheeri Rosun, the cheerleading looking one is Blair Twitch, the really long hair one is Clair Red, and the Chinese girl is Song Shu. We are Wind's warriors." Everyone looked at them and thought they were in trouble and why did she introduce them like that.

At Rakuyo High school six people showed up. A Male of average height, built like an action movie star wearing baggy pants and tight t-shirt. One black male, tall Muscular baggy pant, t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off carrying a metal Flail. A Spanish male, that looks like a bull fighter in normal clothes short black hair. A French male, that looks like a male model. A tall Greek, that looks like a football player wearing shorts and a male tank top. The last one looks like an in shape goth.

Dark comes ups and says their names in order "Jerrod, Dante, Darren, Francis, John, and Sirzen. Good that you're here we can get started with the plan."

At Gogun High School six show up as well and Light was there and said "Welcome my warriors I have been waiting with great patience it is a good thing I have that virtue ." All have the same build and are wearing the school uniform. He then said their names "Ging Pong, Lee Wum, Zhen Chang, Fei Lingbo , Shing Losung, Men Kong.

At Yoshu Private School another group of six show up. The first is an average height male built like a kick boxer. Then there is an average height female built like a model wearing a weird looking dress. The third is an average height male muscular, skinny, and bald. Fourth is an Indonesian of average height male built like a boxer. The next one is a Korean that is of average height male in good shape. The last is a half Transylvanian and half Chinese average height built like a brawler with red eyes.

Fire was there and said "Man what took you so long? The 16 generals men beat you here." he then looked at the girl of the group and asked "Hey Ming what are you wearing?"

She replied "My wedding dress."

He yelled the others names and asked "Tiang, Tearan, Sagat, Tie, Crimson did you know she was wearing that!" They all shook their heads. Fire continued to ask "Ming I know since I beat you in combat I have to marry you but can it wait another seven years please?"

She replied "Fine but I want a big beautiful wedding since I have to wait."

He looked at her and thought _"That Chinese amazon stuff was fake. God when I get my hands on those idiots for being wrong I'm going to kill them and feed them to the fishes?"_

The males at the school thought he was screwed, while the girls thought how romantic it all was.

Back at the warehouse Greg brought everyone that wanted to be there together. But it looked like everyone was ready to attack each other.

That was when Nijima walked up and says "Everyone listen up, we all came together to join forces and to take down our two common enemies so let us get along."

That's when Toujou said "Tell me where they are at and I'll take care of them." All the delinquents agreed."

That's when Sakaki told them "Really the guys that beat you up wasn't even the strongest one, so going by that logic you'll be beaten before you get to throw a punch." They were ready to attack him until he said "Here is the a deal, I will tell where they are if that big mouth can beat Kenichi here." Everyone looked at Kenichi and thought he was wimp but Toujou agreed to his terms.

Toujou stood there looking down at Kenichi with a sinister look and said "Hey I will let you have a free punch, so use your best punch."

Kenichi stood there hands on Toujou and that's when Kenichi said "mubyoshi" the punch knocked Toujou five feet back and he was knocked out on his feet looking like an idiot with his mouth open and eyes rolled back. All the delinquents were shocked to see that.

Sakaki said "If you're not convinced still how about you Aoi Kunieda, former Red Tail leader how about you fight muscle chick Freya there." She was shocked that he knew who she was but she accepted. She charged in but she was knocked out. Everyone couldn't believe how fast that Freya person was able to thrust her staff. When the two woke up, Sakaki said "Alright, all of you need some real training. We have this con here name Fortuna to train you if he wants off of execution and be treated like normal prisoner."

Fortuna says out loud while holding two Dobermans by leashes "Alright let's get started with you delinquents with a brief run of four miles."

Kanzaki asked in his tough guy voice "Why do you have those dogs with you?"

He got up close to his face and replied "I'm going to follow all of you and if any of you take a break without permission I'll let them attack you and if you try to run from this training they'll attack you. Got it? Now run!." The dogs started to bark and the delinquents ran screaming at the same time.

Medaka then pointed at the delinquents and asked in a pouty voice "Why do they get to play with the doggies?" Everyone looked at her and thought she was insane.

Greg looked at Yo and asked "You only brought two people with you?"

Yo answered "Yeah this is Ren Nikaidou and Hercules. When you said "It would be hell" the others decided not to come. But don't worry they are strong."

Greg then realized why Hayoto told him why to say that line, it was to get the ones who truly wanted to get better at fighting. Greg looked at them and told them what kind of training they are getting "Alright listen, all of you are skilled fighters now it's time for the next level and that is for you to find yourselves some masters that can teach you. But not you kids who calls yourselves wolves. I found some people who can teach you how to fight better. They are American and they don't know the meaning of going easy on people like you." Everyone looked at him with a shocked impression on their faces.

That is when Medaka asked "Why not let us train with Fortuna? I can tell he is way more powerful and skilled than us."

Greg answered "Because he is a level two master class martial artists that is perfect to teach the delinquents, not you guys."

Then Zenkichi asked "Umm what would you say his belt would be if he was a karate master?"

Sakaki answered him while leaning against the wall with a smile "A 40 degree black belt. To let you know I am 100 degree black belt so you know where I stand."

Everyone was shocked to find out, but they agreed to the terms that were set for them.

Then Tekada looked around and asked everyone "Hey, have you seen Ukita anywhere?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders and said no.

Back with the delinquents one of them says while running for his life "Hey I'm not a delinquent, why am I doing this?" It was Ukita.

Fortuna answered "I remember you from the D of D tournament you have technique but your lacking some real training so run or these doggies are going to have fresh judo practitioner." Ukita just ran and screamed for his life.

Back at the warehouse Tekada started to walk off and said "Well in that case I have to get to Master Shiba's place or he will give me punishment training, later."

Then Ichiro of the sin knights asked "How good is Boxing master?"

Tekada replied "As good as Sakaki. Why do you ask?"

He answered "I want to be trained by him since he's that powerful." Tekada looked at Ichiro and thought the guy has no idea what he's getting himself into.

Then a familiar voice said "So Ragnarok is gone and you guys joined Shinpaku Alliance." Everyone looked and saw former Ragnarok member, Berserker. He continued on to say "I came back to Japan hoping to get a rematch with Hermit."

Tanimoto replied "There is no way you can beat me. I am as good as you and Odin put together now."

As soon as he finished boosting Berserker said "So am I." He looked at him with anger and Berserker then said " I have been training with martial art masters in America and one of them got a call from some guy named Sakaki saying you guys could use my help." Everyone looked at Sakaki surprised to know where he was and what he was doing.

Sakaki walked towards the group and said to them "A while back he asked us for training but Kensei told him about a similar place in America to go train at, also I want to see how much better he has gotten. So how about you fight him then kid." Tanimoto agreed and was ready to fight him.

Tanimoto charged forward and swung his left arm at Berserker like it was a whip, Berserker dodged and countered with a right jab. Tanimoto blocked it and realized that Berserker did get a lot better and used a slamming palm attack, Berseker blocked it and used a grab and tried to throw him on the ground but Tanimoto escaped the grab in time. Then he tried close range strikes but Berserker kept countering them with his own close range attacks. Both fighters stepped away from one another. Then Berserker did a flying kick, Tanimoto slid under the kick, retaliated with by swinging both arms in a whip like motion. Berserker spun around and delivered a kick, both attacks neutralized each other.

That's when Sakaki said "Alright that is enough. So did you wolves see that fight." They all had their eyes popping out jaw open.

Sen said while having her face still in shock "All those things with such power, accuracy, and speed they made us look like amateur fighters."

Sakaki answered with a happy tone and his fist half way up "That is from hard training, real martial art training. But don't worry you'll be that good too soon if you take the training.

The Ben-To brawlers saw why they lost so easy to those four, because they were in those two guys league."

At a university the kid who had Beelzebub was making new inventions when then he got a call from number one. He answered in an annoyed voice "What do you want I am very busy?"

Number one said "I want you to send your warriors to find out how strong this Shinpaku Alliance is and what they are planning number 15."

The kid smiled and replied "Finally I can test the weapons I made, this will be fun." He hung the phone up and got his warriors.

One was semi tall semi muscular with long blue hair his name is Sasori. One was a black guy built like football player his name is Blake. Other was a white guy built like a tennis player his name is John. The last one was a short guy, built muscular named Toru. They were the four warriors of number 15.

Number 15 said to them "Alright I got you guys some new weapons. I made them based off a game I was playing. First is this large gauntlet that can be used as a flail, short range cannon using the flail to fire at people, or a big size mace fist, this is for Blake. Here we have sword that when you put this battery in and lock it in becomes an electric sword this is for John. This big fat spear is also a powerful air cannon that shoots out a burst of air capable of knocking out three normal men with a single shot. this is for shorty Toru. Last these normal size gauntlets with three slightly bent inch long spikes on each plate and three, five inch claws and yes they look like the claws that extend but mine extend seven feet instead of five and are stronger, more durable, and the user can withstand a blow from a sledge hammer without harm this is for you Sasori."

All of them were happy except Toru saying in a cheesed off voice "Hey why the hell did you say shorty before my name?"

He looked him and said "Cause you are short, shorty."

Toru then yelled while his teammates held him back "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM LET ME GO AAARRRGGGHH."

Number 15 then stated out loud while looking his computer "Short and short tempered, well you got your weapons go fight the Shinpaku Alliance so I can know what modifications I should make." They got their weapons and went to fight.

They got to the warehouse and saw Ukita and the delinquents looking like hell, Sasori asked "Hey do you know where to find the Shinpaku Alliance?"

Ukita asked in a serious tone "What do you want with them?"

Sasori answered "We are here to fight them to see if they are worthy to be allied with the 16 generals."

That when Aoi, Toujou, Kanzaki, and Oga got up and they were ready to fight. From afar was Akisame watching and waiting to see how the fight would go and if need be, help them. Aoi took her wooden sword attacked without warning using a technique that causes a crater if she hits her target just right and she did and she thought she doesn't need the training. That's until she notices that Sasori blocked it without any effort.

He told her with a smile "Sorry these weapons of ours are made to take hit like those with ease." He then got his arm ready to swing at her, she dodged backwards but his weapon extended and hit her. She looked at the wound and thought how did that happen?

Akisame said to her "Those are special battle gauntlets made to deceive their opponents to think those are for close range but actually they are for close range and mid-range fighting." She looked at the weapons and knew this is bad but she was confident because Akisame is here until he said "Don't worry I won't interfere I'm just here for medical help and advisement." She then started to sweat when she heard that.

Sasori attacked with a fury of attacks, the claws made it impossible for her to get close to attack. While Kanzaki was having a tough time with Toru and his air cannon spear cause every time Kanzaki every time tried to get distance he would get shot at by the cannon. Oga was fighting John and his Taser sword which made it impossible to touch the volts was equal to Beelzebub's volts. Toujou was having a hard time with Blake and his super gauntlet.

Aoi said "Hey Oga lets switch I can fight him better than you can."

Oga replied "No I can beat this guy I will be able to save Beelzebub, plus those gauntlets he has would tear me to pieces." She acknowledged what he said and continued to fight.

She tried her wind attack but it was deflected and when Sasori jumped at her and spinned at her the gauntlets extended and cut her really bad. She then decided to attack his head hoping to get a hit on him but he jumped backed and attacked again with the gauntlets which cut her up some more. Nene threw her chain and got his left arm but he was still doing good with his right alone. That's when Chiaki jumped and grabbed the other. Sasori yelled "Hey let go you idiots or I will tear you to pieces." Aoi came up swinging her wooden sword in his guts him as hard as a baseball player swung and he went down and out. The girls were happy.

Kanzaki then yelled "Natsume hey let's try what the girls did." Natsume agreed but instead tricked Toru to attack him, that's when Kanzaki landed his double heel drop on him, knocking him out.

Toujou was beaten up badly and Blake said "Huh those guys had to use those tactics to win. No wonder you went to Shinpaku Alliance." Then Blake went in for a super punch but Toujou was able to land an uppercut and knock out Blake

Toujou then told him "I was waiting for you to stop using that chain thing and cannon." He then topples over and says "it's a tie."

Oga is on one knee then he saw the guy walking away and yells "What are you doing we aren't done fighting?"

John replies "I know but it's six against one."

Kanzaki then says with a cocky attitude "Are you blind? We got three more guys see." When he looked over toward the other three they were beaten up real badly. Kanzaki then yelled "What happen to you guys you weren't even fighting?"

A voice said to all of them "Oh sorry I saw how you like to gang up on people to win so I made sure they took a nap." It was a male built like competitive dancer wearing semi tight pants and loose shirt with semi long purple hair.

Aoi looked at him with anger said "Who are you? And how dare you attack us."

He replied "I am Brass Zone and I am number 13 of the 16 generals." Then Chiaki and Nene got ready to attack but it was too late they were sent flying by Brass kicks. Everyone looked at him and wondered what he wanted. Brass looked at John then looked up with his hand on his head and said "Can't number 15 warriors do better than this. Oh well, excuse me sir do you know a doctor?"

Akisame replied "Yes if you follow me to my clinic."

Brass and John grabbed the other three and followed him. Everyone else was in shock to find out that those were 15's warriors.

Aoi then said in a scared voice "Those were 15's warriors and we had to gang up on them to win. We really need to train they are too tough for us." They all looked at the ground and thought the same thing.

Then Fortuna came up and said "Good thing you admitted it, I might be a criminal but I still understand how you guys feel. Listen, if you want to get better you must follow my training. Don't fight any of the generals and their warriors. Understand? The same goes for the 6 elements and its warriors."

That's when Oga asked in a worried and confused voice "What are the 6 elements?" Fortuna explained to them who they are. Oga yelled "Are you serious? There is another group that is just as powerful as the 16 generals.

Fortuna nodded and said "Why do think the Shinpaku Alliance got you guys and the bento fighting kids for?"

Oga said "To assist us to win and help us get revenge for making us look like punks."

Then Nijima came and said "Well actually we needed allies to fight both groups and also one of the elements warriors was watching the fight just now see."

Nijima pointed to the bridge above them it was the one named Crimson and what he said scared them "Man it's hard to believe I was once weak as you guys." They all looked him scared and when the moonlight shined on him everyone yelled "VAMPIRE!"

He responded in anger "I'm not a vampire!"

Hilda the demon came by and saw Crimson and said in a curious voice "Oh I didn't know there were vampires in Japan."

Crimson yelled in anger "I'M NOT A VAMPIRE."

She looked at him and stated "But you have red eyes, pale skin, and fanged teeth, that makes you a vampire."

He says "No it doesn't."

So Hilda then asked "What is your nationality then?"

He replied with pride "Chinese and Transylvanian."

Everyone yelled "Transylvania is home of the vampires." He glided down where everyone was and they said "See only vampires fly."

Crimson yelled "It was martial art technique that lets me glide. That's it I'm going beat you all down."

He charged really fast ready for a strong attack. Everyone knew he was too powerful to stop but someone came and saved them who was wearing something fancy.

The stranger was none other than Siegfried and he sang to everyone "lalala don't worry I will fight him who is one of the twelve direct descendants of Dracula."

Crimson looked at him with much anger and said "So you know who I am and you stop me from having fun. I guess I have to hurt you first but that doesn't make me a vampire."

Siegfried welcomed the challenge. Crimson attacked with his hands together that looked like claws. Siegfried knew this attack, it was called bears claws he was hit and caused him to flip. He tried to hit Crimson back. Crimson dodged and said "You made it so it didn't hurt you but at the same time used the force from my attack to make a counter attack that was slightly stronger…. So it's true what they say about you. You can make a counter attack from your opponent's attacks, Siegfried the counter fighter." Everyone was surprise at what they saw except Fortuna, Nijima, and the regained conscience Ukita. Siegfried attacked with his arms out and spun as fast as fan on medium speed head first, this attack is called Nirvana canon. Crimson jumped towards him with a weird looking kick, this attack was called elephant thrust its leg. The two nullified their attacks and Crimson was wondering and questioned himself _"That kick I used is the strongest flying kick ever evented by martial artists how did that weird attack of his equal to its power and how did he not get hurt? I thought he used a some weird head butt, he should be seeing stars but instead he is okay."_

Siegfried saw that he was confused and told him why he is was not hurt "The attack I used I call Nirvana Canon and I only get hurt from it when I don't hit something, so in other words if you somehow dodge it then I (while giving a very focused look at him) would be in pain."

Crimson was about to attack until his phone rang he picked up and talked "What is it? Yes I know I was supposed to be back by now. Yes I know it's 8:45 pm I coming back now. Sheesh." He hung up his phone and said to Siegfried "Alright next time we fight I will win but I have to go or get in trouble with the stupid old bald man that's letting us stay at his place. Later." He then used his gliding technique to get back to the bridge.

Everyone then said "Bye vampire." He yelled back "For the last time I am not a vampire."

Nijima smiled and said "Well we got to meet the infamous Crimson." Everyone looked at Nijima confused and serious so Nijima explained why "You see amongst the 6 elements, two of the warriors stand out even more than their leaders and those two are Crimson and Jerrod. Those two I found out are the meanest in the 6 elements and scariest… hahahaha."

Oga went to Fortuna and asked "Why didn't you stop them from beating the crap out of us."

Fortuna answered with a smile "Because you now know that you're no more the strongest. Those two groups are and all of you need to get off your high horse and do some training to get back on top." They all realized that he was right and they needed to get better and fast.

Siegfried then made a suggestion to them "How about you and everyone else go to The Brawling Bar." Everyone was confused then he explained further "They say that is where the martial art masters that love to fight go, I bet that place will get you stronger in no time."

Nijima smiled and said "No Siegfried not just them. Everyone will go there but first I want to see Yoichi and his friends."

Yoichi showed up at the warehouse and said "Sorry for being late but we are here." He and Ibuki brought with them a semi tall male looking boxer delinquent named Ryo Washizu. Next was a female that looked like a model named Angela Takatsukasa. Then a male that looks like a male model named Ukyo Saginomiya. Yoichi said while rubbing the back of his head "We would be here sooner but we got lost and then we went to a restaurant to eat but we got scared and ran for are life when we saw a vampire there."

Everyone thought at the same time _"So they saw Crimson at a restaurant." _When they heard that they had a picture in their minds that he was there to drink blood dressed like Dracula from an old movie.

Then Crimson at the restaurant got very angry all of sudden and said "Someone is thinking that I am a vampire somewhere."

Back at the warehouse Angela asked "Is it true how strong the leader of the 16 generals is?"

Nijima replied "Yes it's true but you need to know there is another group and their leader is just as powerful." Yoichi and his friends were shocked and worried. Then Nijima said with an evil smile "Don't worry I know the perfect place to go to get stronger thanks to my loyalist servant Siegfried. I don't just mean you guys I mean all of us that includes you delinquents, 6 knights, bento fighters, Medaka and friends, Yoichi and your friends, and the Shipaku Alliance. You're all going to the Brawling Bar tomorrow hehehehe."

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own HSD Kenichi, Ben-To, Asu no Yoichi, Beelzebub, and Hellsing

I don't own gargoyles I just added them to so you know more about number 15.

The 6 elements, 16 generals, and the Brawling Bar I made up.

Chapter 3

Getting Ready

It was Saturday morning and everyone met up at the warehouse except Takeda who was tired and was waiting for his ride to the Brawling Bar. Then they saw a U.S. military truck for transporting soldiers arrive with Niijima in the passenger seat.

He stepped out and said "Good morning, so let us go to the Brawling Bar and don't worry I know someone who has been there before." They looked and saw it was Sakaki Shio and they weren't shocked that he knew where it was.

Kouki turned to Medaka and asked "Medaka why are you in your pajamas?"

She replied while rubbing her left eye "I was still tired so I decided to put my clothes in this bag and change when I get there so I can go back to sleep during the ride."

Zenkichi yelled with an angry face at her "You can't change your clothes anywhere you want!"

She replied with a smile "That is not true I do it all the time, you know that."

Zenkichi yelled "I know you do. I meant you can't do that there." She ignored him and got in the truck and lay down. All the girls thought there is something wrong with her. All the guys except Zenkichi were having perverted thoughts about where she was going to change clothes.

They all got in the truck and were about to leave but then a very slim girl with blond hair came up to the truck dressed in a martial art gi carrying a wooden sword and asked if she could join them. Aoi walked up to her and asked in her most intimidating voice "Who are you and why do want to come with us?"

She replied angrily at Aoi "I'm Ayame, Ibuki's younger sister and if she or samurai (Yoichi) goes somewhere dangerous I'm going too, so make room." Nene and Chiaki got angry how their former leader was being treated and they were ready to attack her until Ibuki got up and asked Ayame "Why do you want to come with us you don't like fighting?"

Ayame said in a sad voice "Because I saw the match between samurai and that challenger." Ibuki was shocked to hear that. Ayame continued while clinching her wooded sword "I know you and samurai will do something crazy do get stronger to beat him to restore the stupid honor of are family dojo. So I decided I will come with you and get stronger too so you don't have to carry the burden by yourselves." She looked all of them with tears in her eyes. Ibuki and Yoichi were not sure if she should come. Aoi was about to say something.

But Medaka got up and said looking down at her and acting like she was a prophet "If you really want to come you must know there is no turning back and must go through all the way." Ayame was inspired and then she tilts her head in confusion and wondering why is she was wearing pajamas. Medaka then smiled and asked "So do you want to come with us to hell or not?" Ayame wiped her eyes and nodded yes and got in and sat next to Ukita who was happy a cute girl sat next to him but Kisara was ready to kill him for some reason and she didn't know why.

Sakaki then said happily "Alright let us go to the Brawling Bar." They drove for about an hour and when they stopped they saw a building that had sign saying "only fighters and gamblers allowed, anyone else will be shot, have a nice day. Then everyone except Sakaki mouths dropped, eyes wide, and turned white as ghosts and wondered what the hell this place was. Sakaki then said "Hey let me in! I brought some willing fighters!"

A voice came from a radio box "Sakaki is that you?"

Sakaki was rubbing the bottom of his nose and said "Yeah how you doing Eagle Eye?"

Eagle Eye replied in a cheerful voice "Not bad. Oh my daughters miss seeing you. You were the only person they liked, so don't forget to say hello okay."

Sakaki said "Alright I will. Oh don't shoot the boys who try to get near your daughters ok."

He answered in a devilish voice "Ah where is the fun in that." The boys then thought that this guy is a psychopath.

Sakaki drove up and opened the back and said "Welcome to the Brawling Bar." They saw four arenas and in each one were fights going on that made UFC fights look like playful sparring. Oga and Toujou were getting fired up to fight until Sakaki told everyone "Stay here! I'll tell the owner you guys want to fight."

They were waiting when Ukita yelled "HEY LOOK ITS TAKEDA FIGHTING AT RING THREE!" They all looked and saw it that it was and he was fighting two karate fighters at the same time. Ukita yelled "HOW DID HE GET IN HERE?" Everyone agreed with that question.

Siegfried then said "Oh did I forget to tell you, Takeda comes here a lot and he is the one who told me about this place." They all looked at him and wondered how that slipped his mind. Then they saw Takeda taking out his opponents with ease and at another ring they saw a girl that had the build of a busty model wearing what looks like a party mask and a sparkling wavy short skirt and a sparkling bikini top. That was Rachel Stanley of Yomi and Niijima knew if she's here then this place is as dangerous as Sakaki said.

Then a girl that was super thin but very busty came up and said "Hello I'm Juliet and I'm here to tell if you want to fight just step into one of the rings you have been cleared." She then gave a sophisticated smile and left. The boys were all going gaga except Siegfried, he was trying to think of a song about what was going on the whole time.

Then Oga got in a ring and said out loud with a demonic smile "Come on bring it on I will take any of you on."

Then a big guy got in the ring and a voice on the intercom said "Here we go, this kid is known as Oga and he will fight against Brick the breaker! The odds are 20 to 1 in Brick's favor." The bell rang and Oga went for a punch to Brick's head but instead Brick head-butted the punch. Oga's hand was in pain then Brick did a shoulder ram into Oga's chest and Oga was in more pain. Oga was pushed back far then he noticed that Brick was about to deliver him a power punch that is when he rolled on the ring ropes to get out of the way. Oga then countered with his most powerful kick to Brick's left side ribs. Brick was holding his side in pain and then retaliated with a back fist to Oga's head. Oga went down but he got up slowly and saw that Brick was getting ready to tackle him but Oga tried to summon the demon power he got from Beelzebub into a punch. Brick charged in but Oga got his demonic punch in and won but he couldn't move he was too injured and the demon power took a lot out of him. Furuichi climbed in the ring and helped Oga out.

Aoi stepped in and said "I will fight in his place!" At the same time she was pointing her wooden sword towards everyone. Then a guy that looks like a skinny biker wielding two baseball bats stepped up.

The announcer voice said "Alright double bat Jake is going to fight Aoi and the odds are 18 to 1 in Jake's favor."

The bell rang, Aoi quickly used the attack that makes a crater when hit but it missed and Jake swung both bats at the same time at her, she blocked them with her sword and wondered how did he do that? Sakaki was on the side and said "Hey girly." She looked at him with anger for not calling her by her name. Sakaki continued to say "Hey listen don't use your most powerful moves. Here at this place those are finishers so if use them at the get go they will dodge and beat the snot of you." She looked at him and didn't understand what he meant. He then said to her in an annoying voice "Listen I know you delinquents aren't smart but look at Oga if you muscle it like him you'll end up just like him." She looked at Oga for a moment then understood what Sakaki was saying. She turned around and used techniques equal to the speed and precision of Jake's attacks. She then saw an opening and used a wind slash from her style that can knock out your average thug. She won but she was too tired as well but she realized she just got a little better and she felt confident until she saw Ibuki taking someone out faster than she did and she was ready for more.

Nene stepped up to take Aoi place then the announcer said "Next up is a girl name Nene and she is up against… oh shit it's Kurabara the savage, the odds are 16 to 1." He was about six feet tall built like your average male wielding a baseball bat that had six four inch nails sticking out. Nene stood her ground and was ready to fight when the bell rang. Kurabara attacked with a one arm mid-way swing. Nene dodged backwards then threw her chain at his neck but Kurabara grabbed it and pulled her in and readied for a swing of his weapon again. She then let go of her chain and jumped back to dodge the swing. Kurabara then told her in a cocky voice "You're nowhere near as tough as the chain fighters in New York. I mean their leader is so good he can beat me with ease but you're only as good as one of their rookies." Nene was shocked to hear that America had fighters that good.

Then Sakaki said "Hey red if you want to win you have to realize he is all about power, so you have to use tactics to win." She thought he was an idiot because she thought only the weak have to do that. Sakaki then said "Do you think the guys who beat you up didn't use tactics, because if you do then you're an idiot. They knew exactly what to do first before they started fighting because they used tactics." When she heard that she wondered is that true? Did they make plans before fighting? Kurabara attacked with his bat swinging down wards she charged forward and got scratched real bad by the nails but she was able to get her chain back. She looked at Kurabara and didn't move. Kurabara charged getting ready for a baseball homerun swing to hit her with but she instead threw her chain around his left leg and jumped to her right and pulled her hardest. Kurabara left leg was pulled good enough to make him fall to the ground and then she used the other end of the chain to take his weapon away and double knee drop on his back then and wrapped some of her chain around her knuckles and punch him as hard as she could in the head and knock him out. She had won but was too tired to go on.

At another ring Sen got in and the announcer said "Okay she is Sen and her fighter is none other than Juliet."

Sen looked at Juliet and thought _"She has no idea what she is getting into."_

The announcer said "The odds are 33 to 1, Juliet's favor." Sen was shocked to hear that.

But Juliet asked in a proper way "Can someone else join in with Sen? I want a fight that will be very challenging." Sen was furious but before she did anything both K~yo Sawagi and Ky~o Sawagi had shopping baskets and entered the ring as well. The bell rang and the twins attacked first.

The cheerful one said "Those breasts of yours are going to slow you down." But as soon she got done saying that Juliet did a step in and pulled a punch and broke the bottom of her basket. She did the punch again and did the same thing to the other twin's basket.

Juliet said politely "Please don't assume you know you will win. The main reason is I have been fighting here for six years and so have my five sisters so we are not strangers to fighting especially against wolves." Sen was shocked that she knew that they were wolves. But that didn't stop Sen, she jumped above Juliet to kick her but Juliet jumped even higher than Sen and fell toward Sen and did a power punch to her stomach and knocked her out. The twins tried to attack again and this time one attacked high the other low. Juliet saw it coming and dodged by dashing forward and then did the same move as Sen and was able knock both of them out with a kick that hit one twin into another head first. Juliet won with ease and Sakaki was glad he didn't bet on that match.

After the match Yo asked "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

She replied in a really nice way "From my mom, she is a veteran wolf and was one of the best female fighters here until she became a doctor."

Yo then asked in a nervous voice "Why did she fight here and why she teach you guys to fight?"

She answered "She needed money to go to a University, so she fought here to make money and because while she was busy dad brought us here for work."

Then in a scared voice he asked "Wwwhhhooo isss yyyourrr ddddaaaadddd?"

She said happily "Gabriel, the sniper that guards this place." Yo wanted scream but he was too afraid to scream and wondered where is he going to get shot from.

Then another girl came up with the same build and height as Freya and said "Juliet hurry up you're going to be late for your friend's party."

Juliet replied in worried voice "Oh gosh you're right. I have to go now. Thanks for reminding me Jessie."

Jessie looked at Yo like cop in an interagation room and asked "What were you and my little sister talking about?" Yo got even more scared when he found out that this was her sister. He then told her what her sister told him. She looked at him and said "Well you know why we are good at fighting but she forgot to mention she is the second best fighter of the six sisters." Yo couldn't believe what he heard if Juliet is the second best how good are the other sisters. Juliet looked up and saw Freya walking and over and said "Kaname is that really you? Come on over here and give your cousin a hug."

Freya gave her a hug and asked "What are you doing here? I thought you were in college like me?"

Jessie replied rubbing the bottom of her nose and smiling "Hey I practically grew up here why else am I good at fighting and also I go to the same college as you so don't worry." Then they both went to watch a fight, it was Thor fighting against three guys built like football linebackers and wearing football gear and each one was wearing a different color shirt- green, red, and white.

The announcer voice said "Here we go! Thor versus the Triple Tacklers! The odds are 30 to 3 Triple Tacklers favor." The bell rang and Thor got into a sumo position and was ready. The red one got into tackling position and then charged at full force on Thor's left side but Thor turn towards him in time and did a sumo palm strike to stop him then grabbed him throwing him to the ground and stomped on him with all of his strength and weight. Red shirt was knocked out and twitching from the pain. The green charged Thor from behind while the white one attacked from the front. Thor then put his hands together and focused all his strength and swung his arms rapidly and took out both fighters. The announcer then said "Wow that was some move! It looked like a Viking swinging a hammer out there instead of a sumo."

Then Toujou got into the ring and said with an eager smile "Hey Thor I will take you on." But then an African man about eight feet tall built like a gorilla wearing an old tribal lion skin outfit got in the ring.

The announcer said "Well it looks like Toujou and Thor will be fighting against Bulu, the Lion King! The odds are 35 to 1 Bulu's favor." Both boys wondered is this guy was even human. Bulu charged and Thor charged back while rapidly palm thrusting. Thor got a good hit in and this hit could send an average man flying fifteen feet but Bulu just stood there and threw Thor down.

Sakaki was there and said "Hey he is using Senegalese wrestling so if I were you I'd be careful, they're trained to have incredible physical strength so they can pick up their opponents and throw them to the ground and they do that repeatedly until the opponent is too tired and hurt to go on." Thor understood and tried a sumo counter throw but all that did was making the match a stalemate. Until Toujou jump at them and tackled both of them, he then did a punch at Bulu's face with all his strength while stepping back to deliver his strongest kick to Bulu's chest. Bulu was knocked down but he just got back up and was ready to beat the life out of Toujou. He charged at Toujou and Toujou brought his arm back and ready for a punch with all his strength. He punched Bulu and it was a direct hit in the chest but Bulu just grabbed Toujou lifted him over his head and slammed Toujou down as hard as he can.

Then Thor charged Bulu from behind and grabbed him and threw him down, then Thor lifted his leg as far as he could and said "Thunder Stomp" he stomped on Bulu's stomach with all his weight and strength and Bulu was knocked out from the force. All the people that were betting on the match were clapping and cheering for that was an excellent two on one match. Thor looked at Toujou and grabbed his arm to help him up and said happily "I know you wanted to fight me one on one but together we took out a giant." They helped each other get out of the ring.

Outside the arena Medaka was searching for Niijima and when she found him with Siegfried they were making bets on their matches. She climbed up the wall to the betting room and asked "What are you doing ? You should be down there with us getting some fights in to get better."

Niijima panicked and both him and Siegfried grabbed her and took her away from everyone and said "You idiot we came up here because we saw Dark of the 6 elements here." Niijima pointed to a guy who was about their age and was wearing full body armor without a helmet and carrying a knight's great sword on his back. Niijima continued to say "We wanted to find more about him and his plans."

Medaka then dashed forward and confronted Dark saying to him in a demanding and goddess like voice "Dark I challenge you to a match right here and now!" Niijima was freaking out because he knows how powerful Dark is.

Dark unsheathed his sword pointed it at her and said like a general talking to his soldiers "I accept your challenge. Know this, you will see the power of the element Dark." They both jumped down and landed in the ring.

The announcer said "Look at this it's Dyson versus the new girl, Medaka." Medaka was smiling and getting her demon god mode ready. The announcer continued to say "the odds are 90 to 1 in Dyson's favor." She was shocked to hear the odds and wondered how powerful he is? The bell rang and she charged in at the same time he charged sword first.

She dodged the attack but noticed that her top was sliced to shreds and a thought was going on in her head _"How is this possible he's even tougher than Bolo_ _and all of the other opponents I had." _She was getting another god mode ready but Dark came at herand hit her with the dull part of the blade and knocked her down and as she was falling down she thought _"So this is Dark, no wonder that alien told me he was afraid of him. He is powerful and dangerous." _

Before she hit the ground Dark grabbed her by the waist leaned in and whispered to her "Medaka I know who you are and I will tell you this once, when we fight again and if you lose to me you have to be my wife no matter and if I lose I will leave you be. But understand this I was holding back tremendously." He then laid her down gently and walked off with a lot of pride.

Zenkichi got in the ring and was about to help her up when he saw for the first time ever there was fear in Medaka's eyes. He wondered what did Dark say to her and how can he be that powerful? Then Zenkichi yelled at Dark with anger "Dark next time we meet I will beat you down and show no mercy!" Dark responded by swinging his sword and broke the pillar as if it was nothing to him and the sword was perfectly fine. Zenkichi knew then he needed to get a lot more powerful to fight Dark.

At another ring Yoichi was fighting a kendo fighter on equal grounds and was happy that he came to this place, then the kendo fighter jumped at him. Yoichi then used a powerful wind slash and won. At another ring Kisara was fighting a girl and it was a match that could go either way. Kisara jumped about eight feet in the air at an angle and spun delivering a powerful downward roundhouse kick hitting the girl in the head winning the match. Then the announcer said "The new kid Kisara just defeated Kikyo the fifth degree black belt karate veteran fighter, man who ever made a bet on Kisara to win you just got a lot of money." Siegfried was happy. Thanks to Kisara's win he can pay his parents back for using their money for the Shinpaky Alliance.

Niijima came up to Siegfried and asked "Hey what were the odds on that fight again?"

Siegfried answered "The odds were 73 to 1 Kikyo's favor and I am glad she won, I betted 10,000 dollars (I don't know how much yen is so I picked American currency)

Niijima then said in shock "You just won 730,000 dollars!"

Siegfried then asked "You do know the youngest age for betting is 16 here my Demon Lord?" Niijima jaw dropped then went to the betting counter and made a bet on Tanimoto to win.

At a ring it was Tanimoto and some tall fat dude and the announcer says "Okay Tanimoto versus Joe the brawler, the odds are 40 to 10 Joe's favor." The bell rang and Joe jumped toward Tanimoto as fast as someone throwing a football. Tanimoto slid under him and positioned himself and threw Joe. Joe was thrown out of the ring and landed hard on his back unable to get up. Tanimoto won the match in one move. Niijima was happy he betted 200 dollars and won 8oo dollars. So was Sakaki every bet he made so far he has been winning that means Ryozanpaku will have a lot of money.

Zenkichi went to Sakaki and asked "Is there anyone as good as you in Savate?"

Sakaki gave him a serious look and said "I know two and both of them are the best in the world and the one that is willing to teach you is up there watching the matches." ,Zenkichi climbed the stairs and saw the person he was talking about. He was built like Takeda but had wider hips and same hair length and style but instead of purple hair it was blonde and the person had makeup on for some reason. Zenkichi attacked the savate master in the stands and missed. Then he tried again and again, on the seventh try he noticed he was not missing his target the master was easily dodging his attacks the whole time. He also noticed that there were pen marks all over his shirt.

The master said to him "So did Sakaki send you to make me angry?" Then Zenkichi saw the guy was actually a beautiful woman and she was pissed. She continued to say "If Sakaki sent you to annoy me kid you're dead where you stand." Zenkichi panicked and explained himself. She heard his story and walk calmly towards him smiled then punched him saying in an angry pms mode "You idiot if he told you how good I was why did you attack me? Further if want to be taught you have to first win a match using nothing but savate against that guy right there." She pointed at a big muscular guy. He wanted to be trained so he agreed to the terms.

Zenkichi was in the arena against the guy and the announcer says "The match is between Zenkichi and Irvine, the bouncer. The odds are 24 to 3 in Irvine's favor." The bell rang and Irvine attacked with a snap kick to the head. Zenkichi dodged by quickly stepping backwards and attacked back with a savate style round house kick to Irvine side. Irvine knelt down in pain then Zenkichi did quick jabs to his face then stepped back to deliever a kick to Irvine's head and knocked him out. Zenkichi won and he was happy that now he'll get proper instruction.

At another ring Sen was fighting again against some guy using brass knuckles. The guy charged in with some quick jabs buy she jumped up spinned and kicked him in the face, then jumped back to see if it hurt him. It didn't knock him out so she then did a hand stand and folded her legs, the guy came in and was about to use a powerful downward punch but then she sprung up with arms and extended her legs as fast she could to make a hit strong enough to knock him out. After she won Sen got out of the arena and a guy built like Sakaki but he was Brazilian came up and said "That was great how you used Bananeria in that way."

She looked at him and asked "A bana what?"

He then said "Oh sorry I thought you were a Capoeira fighter sorry about that."

She then asked "Are you a Capoeira fighter?"

He answered "No I'm a master of Capoeira."

She then said "Martial arts are for weak people who don't know how to fight and you don't look weak why did you learn martial arts?"

He looked at her and said "Because the martial arts are not just for defending it's also for attacking. This art I use was originally made for people of Brazil to fight against the Spanish years ago." She then challenged him.

They got in a ring and the announcer said "Alright it looks like Sen is getting confident, she is about to fight Salvador the Capoeira man of steel. The odds are 1000 to 1 Salvador's favor." The bell rung and Sen attacked and Salvador was dodging all of her attacks while he was stretching. She was out of breath and too tired to do anything and Salvador then just showed her how good he was while standing on one hand passing medicine ball around his legs only and his other hand was holding a book so he can read it. She gave up the fight.

She then asked him "Will you teach me please?"

He answered "Okay I will teach you starting tomorrow."

Then Ayame stepped in the arena fighting against a girl that has the same figure and is the same age as her. The announcer says "Ayame versus Trixie our little trickster. The odds are 50 to 1 Trixie's favor. Ayame she pulled a mean trick on me three days ago so beat her up for me please." Ayame gave him a thumbs up and he said "Alright we have an angel out there and her name is Ayame." The bell rang and Ayame pulled out two pair of chop sticks and charged and Trixie charged as well. Trixie threw many punches but Ayame blocked the punches with the chopsticks and Ayame tried to use a powerful round house kick but Trixie dodged it. Trixie jumped and summersaulted over Ayame. As soon she landed she tried a sweep kick. Ayame jumped forward and turned around and tried to snap kick Trixie but Trixie blocked it and then grabbed the leg and pulled Ayame in, Trixie drop kicked Ayame. Ayame got hit hard but she recovered. Trixie charged toward Ayame who was ready for a kick or punch but instead she tackled her. After the tackle she climbed up on the ring post and did an elbow drop. Ayame rolled out of the way and stood up fast and did a powerful roundhouse kick at Trixie's side. The kick landed hard, Trixie was hurt but she shrugged it off. Ayame charged and so did Trixie as soon they got close Trixie flipped backwards and grabbed Ayame with her legs and lifted her and tried to slam her head into the mat but Ayame tried to stop it by using the chopsticks to stop the impact. Even though they broke they decreased the damage to her. Ayame got out of the hold and then gave her a drop kick in return. Ayame won but she was too tired for another match.

Then she saw Berserker and he won a match where he had to fight four people. She turned to Trixie and asked "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

She replied while panting "heh heh MY mom heh heh she was the best wolf there was and when she got done being a wolf she became one of the best female fighters here heh heh."

Ayame then asked with puppy eyes and pouty face "Can we fight again after I train with the so called American masters?"

Trixie smiled and said "Yeah and I will train harder so we can have another great match."

At another ring Natsume challenged Endo to a match and Natsume says "Let see how good the so called Monarch is in a real fight instead of a bento fight."

The announcer says "Here we have two new comers, Natsume and Endo. The odds are 10 to 1 Endo's favor." The bell rang and the match starts off with Endo using a haymaker and Natsume dodges by taking a step back then then stepped in and delivered a strait punch to Endo's stomach. Endo took the punch to do a double hammer fist. Natsume was down then Endo was holding his stomach from the painful punch. Endo started to walk away but Natsume stood up and was ready for more, Endo charged with his left arm going across his chest so he could do a power swing attack. Natsume saw it coming and charged in as well as soon they got close Natsume did a slide tackle and Endo tripped and fell over Natsume. Endo got up and he was angry, he then attacked with a flurry of fast punches at Natsume. Natsume just kept dodging and blocking then out of nowhere Natsume attacked back and both of them punched each other in the head and they were locked in that position. After a while the match was a draw.

Sakaki was sitting in a chair in the gamblers room talking to two guys and said to them "So do those kids have what it takes to withstand your guys training." One was Salvador and the other was a guy that looks like a muscled pro wrestler.

Salvador said "When that F.B.I. agent called us in America and said he got us students worthy of our training I thought he was kidding, right Charles."

Charles then said in a serious voice "We'll see. That girl who asked you for training has no idea we are the two American masters that will train her and her bento fighting friends. But I am more interested in teaching that Ukita, Kouki, and that Medaka girl."

Sakaki then chuckled and said "I would expect you to say that Charles, the abnormal of martial arts."

While everyone was at the Brawling Bar the 16 generals were planning something at number 15's place. There was a guy dressed in a blue robe carrying a staff with crystal ball on top. Number 15 walked up to him and asked "Are you ready number 16?"

Number 16 looked down at him and said "Yes let us go this will be fun." He then said some words and the wind surrounded them and they were transported to a magical island called Avalon. Number 16 then said "You have to hurry before someone realizes we are here."

Number 15 replied "I know, it won't take long thanks to the stuff I brought." He walked towards a castle and went in. Once inside he started searching for something but he had to hide because of all the magical creatures beings that were there. But then he saw what he was looking for, a crystal of some kind being used as a decoration. He then snuck around all the creatures and grabbed it.

Three women looking exactly the same but different color hair black, blonde, and white saw him and came up to him asked at the same time "What do you think you are doing with that mortal?" Everyone there looked at him and wondered who he was and what he was doing.

He slipped a glove on his left without anyone noticing and said "Just taking something important for a project." He the pointed the gloved hand at them and it shot electricity at them knocking them out. He then pressed a button on his shoes turning them into specialized roller skates he made and the roller skates made him move as fast as a cheetah. As soon he got away from all them he yelled "16 we got what we came for let's go."

Number 16 was about to start the spell until a light appeared and from that light a light green skin woman stood there and asked "What gives you the right to come here to steal from us and attack us?" She gave them a scowling look of disproval. She then saw number 15's face and looked surprised and wonder and asked "Samuel what are you doing here?"

Number 15 held his glove hand up and said "Taking this crystal that's all." He shocked her as well and she fell down and watched the wind surrounding him and Number 16 and they disappeared. They were back at number 15's lab and he said "Finally with this crystal I have something that can absorb enough residual energy from Beelzebub to complete my weapon."

Then out of nowhere the green woman appeared and she was very angry and yelled "Samuel Xanatos how dare you attack me I am going..."

She was interrupted by another voice saying "You're going to do nothing to him and you're going leave and that's all Mrs. Titania." It was number 2 and he was wearing gloves that had swords on each finger (this shows how much he liked that one piece character). She was ready to use magic until number 2 got behind her and held his blades at her and said "Your kind are out dated, we humans control everything now leave or you will see what my grandfather Walter from the Hellsing organization has shown me how to deal with your kind."

She left in a big ball of light and appeared in New York in front of a man well-built and asked "David, why did Samuel come to Avalon and steal from us."

Then a young teen of fourteen came in and said "Samuel can't use magic how did he get there."

Mrs. Titania turned around and answered "He had help from someone who can use magic."

David then said "Well Alexander your little brother is up to something and was able to keep it a secret from me and I wonder what that is."

Titania said "He called the person helping him number 16 and that one called Samuel number 15 and then I saw powerful fighters around him what is going on?"

David had a very serious look on his face replied "I might have to call him to find out for myself."

But at Light's place he was planning something as well. He had contacted Millennium through video chat and said "We need those items you promised give us if we kept our mouths shut."

Then a slightly short chubby man answered saying "Soon, it can't be helped. Your weapon will arrive in two days, but still with your current skills this will make things too easy when fighting, there is no fun in that."

Light replied "You know the old saying it's better to have it than need it when you don't have it, Major."

The Major replied with a smile "Light you never ceased to amaze me. You are wise beyond your years, and also how you were able to blackmail us into giving into this demand." Light just bowed and said his farewells and turn off the screen. After the Major hung up he then said "That boy is one of a kind and I hope his battles will be spectacular."

Then a seven foot tall man wearing glasses that had six lenses came up and said "I can't believe this, he can't blackmail us anymore but you still give into his demands."

The Major then said with devilish smile "I give into those demands Doctor because he will be fighting a big battle soon. I want to turn this big battle of his into a war that will have some young people who will someday become martial art masters. But for right now I am making sure about ten years later they will all fight again but as masters. It will be like the time when Hans here fought against Hayato Furinji, it was a glorious battle. The super human fighter versus the most powerful werewolf but it was sad when Hans lost to him but none the less, fights like those must be seen by the whole world."

Hans the seven foot tall German werewolf sweated and remembered that fight and how Hayato Furinji is the only human he is afraid of.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own HSD Kenichi, Beelzebub, Ben-To, Asu no Yoichi, Hellsing, Ikkitousen, and Gargoyles

Chapter 4

At the Brawling Bar everyone was watching the fights that going on instead of fighting. Then Takeda came over with a tall muscular man wearing a leg brace on one leg, an eye patch and he had a big mustache. Takeda came over and asked in a cheerful voice "Hey guys how do you like it here?"

Nene stood up and asked in a tough guy voice "Who's this old man with you?" she gave the man a dirty look.

The man then said "I'm James Shiba. Takeda's master and you little girl, if you give me that look again I will punch you so hard you will think you're a kindergartener again. She then stepped back and attacked but James gave her a punched that sent her flying. Aoi and Chiaki went to see if she was okay but as James said she thought she was a kindergartener again. Everyone except Takeda and Sakaki though he was a high level demon.

James then chuckled and said "Hehehe she will be fine she just needs to rest about five hours but she will learn to have some respect for me." Aoi and Chiaki wanted to get revenge for Nene but they knew he would do the same thing to them. Then James had a serious look and asked "Hey you 6 knights how come you didn't fight?" The knights were shocked that he knew who they were.

Alex then asked "You're the boxing master, God of Destruction, James Shiba will you train me?" James looked at him and laughed.

James said to him while stroking his mustache with a wicked smile "Fine. Takeda does need a sparring partner." Alex was happy but then he became scared when Takeda started to pray to God help him survive the training.

Himekawa stepped into a ring and had his cattle prod ready, the announcer said "Alright we have Himekawa versus Cherry and Berry the cute twin sisters, the odds are 22 to 2 the twins favor."

The bell rang, Himekawa stepped up and said "How much money will it take for you to forfeit?"

Cherry and Berry looked at each other and Cherry said "He must be really weak if he's bribing us." Himekawa tilted his head in shock what she just said out loud.

Berry replied with a happy voice "Hey that means we can beat him up easily and go back to play with Sakaki." Cherry agreed and they both looked at him ready to all out to fight.

Himekawa asked nervously "Uh how old are you girls?"

They replied at the same time "We're fourteen." Himekawa looked at them and thought they were the same age as him and they were short slightly busty girls, not girls who were young teens. Cherry jumped and punched him sending him flying five feet then Berry jumped off Cherry's shoulders to do a flying press. Himekawa rolled out of the way and was shocked to see her land on her hands and feet like a cat. Cherry ran up and drop kick Himekawa in the back then Berry grabbed Himekawa's cattle prod.

Berry tilted her head in confusion and asked Cherry "What is this thing?" Cherry shrugged her shoulders. So Berry pushed a button on it and poked Himekawa. Himkawa was getting shocked while the girls were smiling and going "ahh" how Himekawa was smoking.

Then out of nowhere a man dressed in army camouflage with a sniper gun on his back came up and grabbed the cattle prod and said "Girls you know better. You can't touch weapons until your seventeen while your mom or I are around." It was Gabriel, the sniper, their father.

Both girls then said in a cheery voices "But dad it was his and he was going to use it on us and we wanted to know what it does."

He replied "Okay but didn't I tell you no to fight perverts and weapon users until your sixteen?" The girls looked sad and answered yes. Gabriel said while rubbing them on the head "Its fine just finish this fight and I will take both of you shopping tomorrow." They looked at their dad and smiled and were very happy.

Everyone there yelled in shock "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS FAMILY?" The fight continued on as Himekawa got up and tried to hit the girls but they were dodging and moving around like hyper kittens. Himekawa was tired and that is when both girls drop kick him in the gut and won. The girls were jumping around happy and everyone yelled in anger "THOSE KIDS ARE TOO HAPPY FOR THIS PLACE."

Sakaki had a look of fear on his face when the girls jumped on him and wanted to play with him. The girls asked out loud "What are you doing with these delinquents, they're so weak". Chiaki got her airsoft guns out ready to shoot but Sakaki grabbed the guns and broke them. Chiaki was very angry until she looked at Sakaki in the eyes and she was scared and was about pee right there. Cherry was swing on Sakaki's arm and Berry sat on his shoulders and both were saying "Come on play with us." Sakaki left with them and everyone thought those girls need to be in a mental ward.

Salvador and Charles walked up to the group and Charles said "Well well this is the group we are going to train. They look like they'll die in the first day of training." Everyone looked at them in anger then Charles said "Tanimoto you're Sougetsu Ma disciple" Tanimoto was shock to know who he is and he was ready to attack until Charles continued to say "tell Sougetsu he still owes me money when from when we went to Vegas." Tanimoto had a big sweat drop coming down and thought his master has money problems.

Salvador put his hand on Charles shoulder and said happily "Come on I think they can survive our training, they survived here." Charles just grumbled Salvador looked at the group and introduce them "I am Salvador, capoeira master and trainer of the professional fighters and this is Charles he is a level 1 master in five different styles." Everyone thought he was weak until Salvador said "When I say level 1 master in five styles I mean he's a level 1 master in each style." Everyone was shocked they never heard of someone being that good in multiple styles.

Medaka asked "What styles are you master of?"

Charles responded "Taekwondo, Judo, American Kenpo, Pro wrestling, and Fencing each one of those I am superior to you, Medaka, your abnormal ability "the end" is nothing compared to my abnormal ability "training"." Medaka was shocked this guy is like him and that he knew so much about it then he said with a serious face "Oh, your god modes is used by almost every martial artist in the world. So stop using it until you're properly trained." She was even more shocked, she always thought her god modes were her own inventions not some old martial art technique.

Salvador then said "Ok Charles calm down I thought we agreed to tell her nicely and not like a boot camp instructor."

Charles then replied "Ah you're right, I got carried away didn't I, hahahaha." Everyone thought he was insane. Charles then said "Alright we start training tomorrow so I will take Ukita, Medaka, Kouki, Yo, Kisara, and Endo." The six jaws dropped and thought there is something wrong with him.

Then Salvador said "Ok I'll take Sen, Hercules, Ayame, Ren, and Gou." Everyone wondered are all Americans this nuts. Then Mitsuteru Sakaki came over with a tall semi muscular man who was wielding the same type of weapon as him and found out he was a kendo master here.

Niijima then said "Now do you see why I wanted you all to come here. It was so I can get information on our enemies and so you guys can find masters." They were surprised but what they saw was perfect for their masters to make them stronger.

At the same time at number 15's place number 13 was dancing around and asked "So what is so special about this crystal you borrowed from Avalon?"

Number 15 gave him a cheerful look and said "With this crystal I can make my weapon. You see it can absorb the same amount of residual energy from Beelzebub as my lab so I don't have to worry about a power problem."

Number 13 nodded and understood what Number 15 was said "Ok I get that now, on to my second question." He pointed over at Beelzebub and asked "What is Number 3 doing over there with the baby." Number 15 saw Number 3 trying to train Beelzebub in Muay Thai.

Number 15 yelled "WHAT ARE YOU INSANE? GET AWAY FROM THE BABY!" Number 3 then set up a lap top and had it playing various monster movies and Number 15 yelled "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? THE SADDER HE IS THE MORE ENERGY I GET. SO STOP MAKING HIM HAPPY!" Then Beelzebub was getting sad Number 15 went to see why and saw the baby was crying that a man was eating shark that got killed at the end of the show. Number 15 thought _"You got to be kidding me he is crying, because the shark is dead and isn't killing anymore humans."_

Number 3 then saw a blinking red button and said "Oooo what does this do?" He pressed the button five times hoping something would happened but he didn't see anything.

Back at the Brawling Bar, Oga was getting shocked and wondered who is pushing the button that keeps shocking him. Then Oga got shocked again but it lasted for ten seconds this time.

Number 3 held the button down to see what will happen and then said in an upset tone "This button doesn't do a thing that sucks."

Oga was ready to kill the one who was shocking him.

Number 3 then saw this ten foot tall damaged robot and asked "Number 15 what is that?"

Number 15 replied "This is a robot that my dad made and I decided to fix it up and turn it into a robotic suit for me."

Number 3 smiled real big and pointed at it and asked "Can I drive it first please?"

Number 15 replied angrily clutching his fists "Oh like the time you drove my armed to the teeth motorcycle into military a base and got it confiscated and has never been seen again." Number 3 just whistled and avoided eye contact. Then the phone rang Number 15 picked up and answered "Hello. Oh hi mom. Yes I am doing well."

Number 3 yelled "Hey tell your son let me drive the robot!"

Number 15 glared at him and continued on the phone "Oh that was a friend, we are playing a video game and he wants a turn that's all. Oh Alexander wants to talk ok. Hi bro how is everything in New York. Have I been anywhere out of Japan, no can't say I have." Both Number 3 and 13 wondered how he can lie to his family with a straight face. Beelzebub started to cry and Number 15 then said "Sorry got to go my friend brought his baby brother and I have to go see if we have any food for him, bye." Both Number 3 and 13 jaws dropped when they saw how he easily he lies to his family like that.

Back in New York a supermodel looking woman with long red hair and a fox head tattoo on he left eye said "Well Samuel can lie as good as his father it looks like."

David Xantos then said "Well Fox it looks like from the information I gathered, Samuel is with group called the 16 generals and are trying take over all the street gangs in the world."

Fox replied "He is ambitious as us and was able to keep it a secret this long I'm impressed."

Alexander then said "He's making another giant robot suit." All three laughed.

Titania said in low tone voice "Why are you laughing? He stole from Avalon and attacked me."

Alexander said "Sorry grandma but he is doing all of this stuff right under our noses and was able to outdo Avalon."

Then the phone rang David put it on speaker and said "This is David Xantos."

The voice said "I am Number 1 leader of the 16 generals and want to tell you something."

Fox said "Oh really."

Number 1 told them in a king like voice "You will leave your son and my plans alone or you find out how dangerous we are. Also Lady Titania, I know you are there. Know this, stay out of this as well. The war between our rivals the 6 elements is about to start and I want to make sure you and your kind understand we will show you no mercy if you get in our way. That is all, so have a nice day." Number 1 hung up and everyone in that room even Titania, an immortal with magical powers was afraid.

At Light's place, he is addressing all members of the 6 elements and said "The weapon will soon be here and we can take out the 16 general's weapon making lab without effort and make this a war between martial artists." All the members were cheering and having a party. Except Dark, Light walked over to him and asked "What is wrong Dark you look angry?"

Dark replied "I heard the one that caused my friend Sho's death lives in Japan and I want to make him pay." He slammed his fist down and broke a marble table with ease. Everyone else were laughing and talking how easy it was to conquer the schools and how funny it was that those people would think they're were invincible cause they have a spiritual connection to the warriors of China's warring states.

Crimson said out loud "Hahahaha those guys are total wimps and heard the one is that is supposed to be a girl version of Guan Wu got beaten by Wind as if it was nothing. Man I played Dynasty Warriors games and I have to say she was nowhere near as tough as him hahahahaha." Everyone also laughed how the fighters at the schools thought they were the best only to find out they were wimps who rely on chi blasts like Dragon Ball Z. While everyone was having a good time there was slender girl slightly busty with blue hair and tonfas and chain who was spying on them and getting angry at the remarks they made. This is Yojo Bashoku and she was waiting for a chance to kill Light.

But without her knowing a female ninja with the same build as her was watching her. The ninja jumped her and tied her up and brought her in front of everyone. The ninja girl says "Dark I found this girl hiding with weapons."

Dark came up and said "Good work Sango. Is your bother keeping an eye on my turfs?" She nodded and Dark says "Good that will be all, you can join the party, I will talk to the party crasher." Sango went to join the others while Dark looked at Bashoku and asked "Why are you here?" she stayed silent as Dark continued to say "I see you are silent, then I think more extreme measures are needed like Sirzen's cult magic to make you speak."

Sirzen walked over and started chanting and Bashoku was screaming. Sirzen then said "This spell makes you see your worst fears over and over until you talk to me."

Bashoku screamed in a scared voice "Alright I'll talk, just stop it!" Sirzen stopped the spell and she said "I was sent to kill Light your leader so you will fall apart and we take back our way of living."

Then Tina, one of Earth's warriors said "You mean killing each other for no reason."

Bashoku yelled "No so Ryubi can rule."

Denise, a warrior of Wind said "Wrong, you are following the will of the spirits who have not realized their time have come and gone." Bashoku was about to argue but then Light came up.

Light said "I'm sorry but she is right those spirits had their chance, it's now our time and you should tell everyone who follow the will of those spirits the same thing." Bashuko couldn't believe this she wanted to fight but she realized there were too many for her. Light untied her and let her go.

She walked off but then Crimson caught up to her and asked "Hey want to go on a date cutie."

He smiled and Bashuko screamed "VAMPIRE!" She then ran as fast as she could. Crimson fell down on his knees and thought his life sucks.

Sirzen looked at Dark and said "I wonder if he really is vampire." Crimson heard that and threw a plate at Sirzen. Sirzen got hit in the head and was knocked down and was dizzy from the hit.

Back at Ryōzanpaku, Kenichi was doing push-ups on pillars and every time he took a rest Akisame whipped him. Miu came over and asked Akisame a question "Um Akisame what time is everyone supposed to be back?"

Akisam held his chin and answered "If I remember correctly around six tonight. Why do you ask?"

Miu replied "Because it's already five forty-five." Akisame got worried and wondered what is going on over there then he saw Kenichi trying to rest and stopped worrying and started whipping again. Kenichi looked at Miu for help. She was about to until she gasped and said "Oh almost forgot about dinner sorry Kenichi got to get dinner ready." Kenichi was screaming in pain and fear from the training.

Back at the Brawling Bar Sakaki yelled "Alright everyone lets go before Cherry and Berry realized I got away from them!" Everyone got in the truck then Chiaki pointed and it Cherry and Berry running over to them. Sakaki got in the driver seat and drove as fast as he could and Cherry and Berry were waving good bye. Without Sakaki knowing they placed a tracking system on the truck.

Everyone was stopped at the warehouse and saw some people coming out. Niijima went to the people and gave them money. Everyone was confused then Niijima said "It's complete, the Shinpaku renovations are made so you guys can be trained by these masters and the masters can temporally stay here."

Salvador said in a good mood "Alright! For a moment I thought we had to find a hotel, right Charles?"

Charles replied happily as well "I know we can save money on this trip."

Then Fortuna walked out to greet everyone but when he saw Salvador and Charles he yelled "YOU TWO!" Charles and Salvador looked at him and remembered they owed him some money. Fortuna said with an angry face "Let me guess you thought sense I was arrested you didn't have to pay me the $8,000 dollars you owe me. Sorry to disappoint you, I made a deal to be under a special house arrest to train these kids so I am not getting the death penalty and will be out of prison." The two looked at each other and sighed and gave their winnings to Fortuna. Fortuna tells them with a smile "That's much better now all is forgiven."

Then Greg came over and said in a worried voice "While you guys were gone the groups took over all the Ishiyama delinquents' territories and their rivals already." Aoi, Toujou, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Oga were shocked they were only gone for ten hours how can they do that so fast. Greg then said "The 6 elements took over all the gangs in their areas during the same time." Everyone was shocked how fast they are taking over the gangs.

Tanimoto then said everyone "Listen when I was trying to find Sougetsu I heard of how fast two groups were taking over the gangs. I didn't know until now that those two groups were the 16 generals and the 6 elements." Everyone wondered will they be ready in time to fight these two groups.

Then a little girl with light green hair holding a fan wearing a Chinese priestess robe accompanied by Choun came up and talked to everyone "Excuse me my name is Koumei Shokatsuryo I am here to tell you we know of your plans and want to help."

Niijima replied "I already knew who you two are." Koumei and Choun were surprised. Niijima continued to say "we don't need the help of killers."

Choun readied her sword and said "Are you fools; they are too tough for all of you to handle alone."

Niijima was cleaning out one of his ears and told them "Listen we aren't killers and I notice those two groups have beaten up and tormented people to get what they want." While giving them a serious look he said to them "But they don't kill people like you idiots."

Choun was ready to attack until a voice said "Nicely said Niijima, these girls needed to hear that." It was Shigure standing behind Choun and Koumei.

Koumei turn towards Shigure and said "This has nothing to do with you and if try to get in our…"She stopped because Shigure put Koumei over her knee and spanked for a full minute. As soon Shigure got done and let her go Choun attacked with the intent to kill.

Choun then notice her sword was cut into pieces and Shigure unharmed. Shigure asked Choun a question "Do you think you can beat me? Your skills are good but nowhere near a master's skill like mine." Choun opened her eyes and realized that this woman is Shigure a master swordsman and a specialist in all weapons. Shigure then said "If you're not blind then have your eyes open and see for yourself how wrong it is to kill. Also you must learn to see if your opponents are stronger than you if you ever want to be as skilled as me." Choun was confused at what she heard then all of a sudden her clothes were being cut up. Shigure put her finger on her chin and said "I think I over did it a little." The boys were happy to see Choun clothes cut up.

Choun was trying to cover herself up and Medaka said out loud "Don't be ashamed you have a great body, show it off." Medaka took her clothes off revealing her underwear and said "It's no different than wearing a bathing suit." Then Kensei appeared out of nowhere and took pictures Choun and Koumei ran away in embarrassment and thought that this group is insane.

Back at Light's place Sirzen showed the six main commanders using a crystal ball this Shinpaku Alliance and what they were up to. Light then says "Alright let's find out who are the six best fighters at the schools we took over that aren't part of us and have them in two days go fight this Shinpaku Alliance and allies." The commanders were all in agreement.

Wind walk up to Fire and asked "Hey, how is Crimson feeling about the girl screaming and running away from him?"

Fire answered while scratching the back of his head "Well he went to drown his sorrows by playing Skyrim and killing all the vampires in it."

Wind then says "He knows they're making an add on with vampires right."

Fire replied "Oh man he's going to get pissed."

At a dojo number 4 was training hard by sparring with all the people there. Number 4 had it so five attacked all at the same time. Number 4 was knocking each one down with ease, then a man slightly tall wearing a martial art gi walks in and says "I see you have improved again and you five if you want to get any better you must work on defense as well as offense."

The five stood up and said loudly "YES MASTER YAHIKO." This guy is the master of the dojo and is Number 4's master. Then out of nowhere Number 8 walks in and brings three bento fighters who didn't listen to their warnings about fighting.

Number 4 said "Let me guess they need to be taught a lesson? Ok." Number 4 grabbed a bamboo training sword and hit each one extremely hard and Number 4 says "You were punished because fighting for food like that has no point unless it is to stay alive."

One of the three says out loud "You have no right to tells what to do and if you're so tough fight me!"

Number 8 says "Hahahaha hey listen up baldy I'm six and half feet tall built like a body builder. I beat you and all your friends by myself and the one you are challenging can beat me any time." All three looked at number 4 and wondered how powerful can this guy can be.

Back at the warehouse Shigure looked at Sakaki and Shigure said "Dinner will be done in three minutes so come home quick so we can eat." Kensei on the other hand was taking pictures of Medaka who for some reason was posing in her underwear for Kensei.

Zenkichi yelled in anger "STOP TAKING PICTURES!" Zenkichi was attacking Kensei but Kensei was dodging with ease and taking pictures at the same time. Then Shigure threw a kunai into the lens. Kensei was sad he couldn't take anymore pictures. Then Shigure, a sad Kensei, and Sakaki started to walk home. Zenkichi looked at Medaka with an angry face and asked "Why were you posing for him?"

She replied holding a fan up and having the attitude of movie star "He asked me very nicely to pose." Zenkichi and all the girls there thought there is something wrong with her.

While Choun and Koumei were walking home Koumei's cell phone rang and Koumei answered it. It was Bashuko. Koumei was saying "What Bashuko? A vampire, what do you mean? I'll talk to you tomorrow. My butt hurts right now. You don't need to know." She hung the phone up.

Choun looked at her with a confused look and asked "What about a vampire?" Koumei looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. Choun was then wondering _"Is what Shigure says true about not killing your opponents?"_ Then she and Koumei saw Shigure, Kensei, and Sakaki walking in front of them.

Sakaki saw them and yelled "Hey you two if you want we can give you a change of clothes so you don't look like tramps." Choun and Koumei gave Sakaki a look to kill. But Choun had to take the offer since her clothes were cut up. She walked over to them and Sakaki took his jacket off and covered her.

They arrived at Ryōzanpaku and Choun and Koumei were shocked to see the giant doors and even more shocked when the muscular bronze giant Apachai open the door and said "Finally, your back, we can eat now." He looked at the girls and asked "Are you here to learn martial arts?"

Sakaki replied happily "Nah Apachai, she needs some clothes. Shigure went overboard a little in their bout." Choun and Koumei looked at this place and wondered what this place is.

They all gathered around the table and started eating and Choun was wearing a hospital house coat then Hayato said "So you two are from Seito Academy? That is about two hours from town right?" He then asked "What brings you here?" Shigure told him what brought them here. Hayato then said "Hohoho you youngsters sure are funny to think you can just come and order people around." Koumei was not happy to be mocked at.

Akisame then said "So Koumei if you're spiritually connected to Zhuge Liang that means you should know there is no reason to fight the way you do and there is no reason to assassinate people with that poison you just put in our drinks." Koumei was shocked that he noticed what she did so fast. Akisame looked over to Shigure and asked "Will you do the honors Shigure?" She nodded her head and started to spank Koumei. Koumei was rubbing her butt in pain.

They all ate and Choun realized she can't eat with her eyes close because the masters were taking her food from her for fun. When they got done eating Choun and Koumei started leaving then Apachai asked them "If you want to learn how kill your opponent with your bare hands then come back and I will teach you Muay Thai." The girls looked at him and wondered is it safe for this guy to be roaming around. Then Apachai said "Here I'll show you what you can learn." There were eight stone statues and he punched one and it was obliterated and then another was obliterated with a knee and so on until all eight statues were obliterated. The girls saw statues being broken but not obliterated. The girls left in fear when they saw how powerful Apachai was. Apachai said with a thumb up "I think I made a good impression don't you." Kenichi and Miu gave him a look like he is insane.

It was six in the morning and the Shinpaku Alliance and allies were up and training. They were upset that their weekend is being used to train instead of having fun. Everyone was forced to run with ankle weights and a body vest for about two miles from the warehouse and back. Zenikichi yelled "This is insane no one else does something like this!" Until he saw someone running past him tied to tire and a man sitting on it and whipping him if he slowed down. Then Zenikichi thought, what he is going through is nothing compared to what that guy is going through. Then Kisara laughed and Zenikichi wondered does she know him?

Charles yelled "Come on lets finish your light jog so we can start the real training!" Then everyone freaked out when they found out this was a warm up. As soon they got done Kisara and Medaka was told to do blocking maneuvers while balancing on a street sign with one leg and not to lose balance. Charles looked at Ukita and said "Come on throw that dummy already." The dummy was actually Thor and Thor wasn't happy to be called a dummy. Charles looked at Kouki and said "Kouki, Judo was made to defeat enemies with using about 36 percent muscle strength not 73 percent." Koukin was trying to throw a punching bag filled with metal weights in it. Charles had Yo doing pushups with a cement bag on his back until he did a hundred without stopping. Charles had Endo doing cardio exercises until he dropped.

Salavador was having Sen doing a ginga, the basis of Capoeira Salvador then said "No Sen keep switching your arms with yours legs and bring them up to eye brow level to defend yourself." While he was training Sen, he was having Ayame doing pull ups while having a cinderblock tied to her feet. He then saw Hercules and said "Hercules you must keep your guard up while punching and the bag." Then he looked at Gou and told him "Gou you can't just tackle the dummy you must turn the tackle into continues attacks or your opponent will retaliate." Then he looked at Ren and told him "Your attacks are leaving you wide you must make you attacks smaller and keep your guard up."

Ren, Hercules, and Gou all yelled "WHY ARE WEARING THESE SUITS!" That's when Salvador pushed a button on a remote control and shocked all three of them.

Salvador said "It's to shock you guys when you don't listen to me." All three thought he was the devil.

Sakaki Mitsuteru was sparring with Ayame Ikaruga and the kendo master from the Brawling Bar who said "Sakaki keep your eyes open all the time this is not a kendo match and Ayame focus more on your opponent's sword's guard rather than the sword itself to predict his attacks." Both Ayame and Sakaki were thinking this guy is the strictist guy there is.

Zenkichi was with the Savate master and she said in a commanding voice "Listen up my name is Lizzette but you're going to call Mistress Lizzette while we train, understood." He stood straight like a soldier and acknowledged what she said "Alright I want hit this ten pound bag of beans with only quick jabs a thousand times for each arm without taking a break and if you dare take a break I'll make the next training a hundred times worst." Zenkichi then thought she was insane when Mistress Lizzete yelled "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GET STARTED!" He panicked and started punching.

Takeda and Alex are training with Shiba. Shiba is having Alex do bob and weave movements while dodging stuff that was being thrown at him. Takeda was doing guards and blocking stuff that was being thrown at him. Shiba then said "Alright enough with these, now for let's try baseballs." He threw one and the boys were shocked the ball went by so fast and it put a dent in a big rig with ease. The boys saw how many baseballs there were and they were scared for their lives.

Aoi came late but she brought her grandfather since he wanted to see these so called masters at work. He saw Oga and Toujou doing punches while having their feet tied down so they could learn how to punch properly. Kanzaki was learning how to use different styles of kicks while balancing on a fence. Himekawa was learning how to defend using a night stick in each hand. Fortuna walked over and asked "Who is this old man with Aoi?"

Aoi grandfather answered "My name is Ittousai Kunieda and I am her grandfather and master of Shingetsu style. I wanted to see how you were training everyone here." He looked around and said "This level of training is for advance disciples."

Fortuna said "Of course, but they got their butts handed to them by guys who do this kind of training all the time."

Ittousai nodded his head and replied "Fine, but I will train my granddaughter." Then he looked over and saw Ibuki and Yoichi and asked "Excuse me are you two Ibuki and Yoichi?" They nodded yes he then said "I heard of your Ukiha Divine Wind Style Swordplay and I think I can make you a lot stronger if you come and train with me."

Yoichi asked "How can you help make us stronger in our own fighting style?"

Ittousai had a serious look and said "I once trained with Ibuki's father so I know how train you in your style." Both Ibuki and Yoichi were shocked to hear this.

Ibuki said happily "We'll accept the offer only if Angela, Washizu, and Ukyo can come with us." He agreed to the terms.

Aoi looked around and asked Fortuna "Um where is Nene and Chiaki?" Fortuna pointed straight ahead. Aoi saw them hanging on vertical poles from their legs doing crunches to dodge the dogs trying to bite them. Aoi had a scared face and yelled at Fortuna "ARE YOU INSANE THEY CAN BE KILLED BY THOSE DOGS!"

Fortuna answered "Don't worry those dogs spent some time with guy name Kyle and he somehow made it so they just grab you and not let go of you unless you play with them." She looked at him and wondered whose more insane him or this Kyle guy who trained the dogs. Then Aoi and Ittousai saw Siegfried sparring with Tanimoto and wondered which one was stronger. Then they saw Freya and Berserker sparring and wondered the same thing.

Then two girls who were spying from across the street each built like the average thin teenager and wearing average clothes. One had long blond hair and wearing a mouth covering this was Ryoko. The other one had long red hair and had a flower shape hair pin in her hair this is Yuka. Both of them are from Ishiyama High. Ryoko turned to Yuka and asked "What do you think they are doing over there?"

Then a voice said "They are training to fight the ones that beat them up."

Ryoko said "Oh thanks for telling me Yuka."

Yuka replied "Your welcome." She blinked and paused for a moment and said "Wait that wasn't me answering you." They turn around and saw Niijima.

Both girls grabbed him and Yuka said in an intimidating voice "Who are you alien?"

But then the girls were thrown by Siegfried. Siegfried sang "la la la la you two will not touch our general or you will face me la la la." The girls were confused how he threw them so fast and why he was singing.

Then Aoi came over and said "It's okay they're my friends Siegfried." Siegfried understood and went back to spar with Tanimoto.

Yuka in anger asked "Who was that? And why didn't you beat him up Aoi?"

Aoi replied with a serious voice and look "That was Siegfried and there are two reasons why I didn't fight him." She paused for a moment and said "First we are allies and second he is way stronger than me." Both Yuka and Ryoko were shocked to hear what Aoi said.

Then Greg came along and saw Yuka and Ryoka. He walked up and asked "Who are you two?"

Ryoka gave him an intimidating look and asked "Who are you?" Then Yuka came over and gave him an intimidating look as well.

Greg pulled out his badge and said "I'm with the F.B.I. and now answer my question." Aoi came over and explained who they are and Greg looked at Ryoka and Yuka and told them "Okay listen up, if you want to help then how about you help me investigate the 16 generals and 6 elements."

Yuka said happily "Okay we'll help you. But one question does Ryoka and I get guns and badges."

Greg looked at them and said "NO! You're too young to have a gun and an official badge." The two girls were upset that they did't get to be F.B.I. agents, Greg yelled "THIS ISN'T A GAME!" So Greg grabbed Ryoka and Yuka brought them to a room in the Shinpaku Alliance building and had them watch spy monitors. Greg left for one hour and came back to find them sleeping. He got angry and then he saw on the screen Ray Benjamin, Earth's second in command, sleeping on a pile of guys he had beaten up. Greg said too himself "These girls missed the whole fight and didn't record it."

Yuka woke up and asked "Hey what happened? There are a bunch of beaten up guys." Greg was very angry and was ready to shoot the two girls.

Ryoka woke up looked at the screen and saw Jesus Santana and asked "Oh who is the cutie with the sombrero?" Aoi came in and saw that Greg was ready to shoot the two girls. Aoi grabbed Ryoka and Yuka and brought them with her. She had them help the others train by getting stuff for the masters.

Ittousai had Ibuki sparring with Yoichi. He had Angela sparring with Ukyo. While Ittousai was giving Waishizu intense physical training so he can handle the techniques.

In the Shinpaku Alliance building gym Miki and Izuma was training together to improve their techniques. Nanami was sitting in the same room and asked "Why don't we train with everyone else?"

Izuma replied "Because they don't understand that the martial arts style I use and Miki is the only one I taught it too."

Then a girl's voice said "That's a Chinese kenpo style, where step forward and punch at the same time to give the punch a lot of power." Nanami, Miki, and Izuma turned towards the door to see Renka standing there. Renka then asked "So have you learned how to do the kick form and the double punch form yet."

Izuma had a shocked look on his face and said "There's a kick form and a double punch form?"

Renka replied "Yeah watch this is how you do the kick form." She did the kick on a punching bag and the the bag burst like a popped balloon. Nanami, Miki, and Izuma were shocked she knew how to do that.

Izuma walked up to Renka and asked "Where did you learn that."

Renka replied "From my mama, she and my papa are masters and that is the style mama uses while my papa uses all Chinese martial arts styles." Izuma jaw dropped when he heard that.

Nanami scratching the side of her head with her index finger asked "Um how many styles did you master?"

Renka looked at her and laughed. Nanami was confused until Renka answered "I am not a master yet. I am still training with my great uncle Hakibi right now since papa is training Kenichi."

Miki asked in confusion "Who is Kenichi?"

Niijima walked and said "That would be my friend who is training to become histories strongest disciple." Miki was more confused at what he heard.

Izuma then asked Renka "Will Hakibi or your father train us so we can get stronger to fight our enemies?"

Renka said "No." Izuma was surprised at how fast she said that. Renka smiled and told him "I am going to train with you and your two friends here. I will show you all that I know so we can spar together." Nanami, Miki, and Izuma were happy to hear that and they started training with Renka.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own HSD Kenichi, Ben-To, Ikkitousen, Medaka Box, Asu no Yoichi, Gargoyles, and Beezlebub

Chapter 5

Two days had passed and the 6 elements have gathered the warriors from the schools. The first group is from Nanyo Academy it was Hakufu, Koukin, Ryomou, Gakushu, Saji, and Kannei. Earth was there and said while stretching his back "Man finding you, Saji and Kannei was hard especially with one of you in an insane asylum and the other hiding like a rat."

Saji replied in a sly voice "What do want from me and Kannei?" Earth answered in a threatening voice "You're going to fight for the 6 elements or you and psycho there are going to know what hell is." Both Saji and Kannei looked in his eyes and understood he was too dangerous to attack right now.

The second group is from Kyosho Academy it was Sousou, Kakouton, Kyocho, Jokou, Gakushin, and Chouko. Water was there and she told them respectfully "You're going to fight a group of fighters so we can see if they are a threat."

Sousou asked in serious and angry voice "What kind of group is it that you need the three pillars of God to fight?"

Water answered "This is a group of strong martial artists and that is all you need to know." Sousou didn't like that answer but accepted it.

The third group is from Seito Academy but this group only had five, Kanu, Choun, Bashoku, Kochu, and Chouhi. Wind said in disappointing voice "Sheesh I hope someone comes here with less fighters. I do, because man this is bad to just have five."

Chouhi yelled in anger "Hey you don't need more than this to fight one group!" Wind just waved her hand at Chouhi. Chouhi got angrier so Kochu grabbed her to stop her from doing something stupid.

Dark showed up with Ryofu and said "Sorry everyone the school you sent me to, all the fighters there were killed by this serial killer." pointing to Ryofu

Ryofu spouted "Hey you may have gotten me cured of my disease and I'm thankful, but you can call me by my name."

Dark glared at her and said "I had your disease cured for PR reasons so the press can get off my back and the hospital my family owns can have good publicity." Ryofu looked at him and realized he is cold and determined to get things done and this was why he is why element is dark.

The fifth group was from the Yoshu private school, they were Ganryo, Kouran, and Bunshu. Fire walked and yelled "These schools have no fighters worth bringing!"

Kouran said "You can at least say something nice about our schools."

Fire looked at her with slanted eyes and replied "No I can't, the schools here suck."

The sixth group that showed up was Ukitsu, Goton, Hikei, and Chokei. Light was right behind them saying "My my I thought only I couldn't find six strong fighters but it turns out a lot of us had problems finding fighters."

Dark then said "Don't worry I brought some help." He snapped his fingers and three guys jumped and somersaulted over Dark and landed in front of him.

Wind said in a shocked voice "You brought the wild ones. Are you insane?"

Then Earth said "Okay but Rey here has to come to keep them under control okay." Dark acknowledged and accepted the idea.

All the fighters had gathered at the Shinpaku Alliance building and Benjamin yelled "Hey we're here to beat all of you up okay!"

As soon he got finished Niijima steped out and yelled back "Bring it on, these guys need to test out their new skills any way."

Hakufu stepped up and made a suggestion "Hey how about we have fighters fight each other one at time so we don't have any problems."

Rey said "You mean one of our fighters and one of theirs and after the fight we switch fighters." She nodded and Benjamin replied with a yawn "Ooookay fine while you fight that way I'll catch up with my sleep."

Salvador came out and said "That's a great idea and we can stream the fights to the Brawling Bar for bets." Everyone looked at him and thought he was nuts. But the other masters agreed.

Charles said "Alright let's get these fights going. I really want to see how much these punks improved."

First up was Hakufu versus Kanzaki. Kanzaki said "Hey I hope your strong I want to see how much I improved" Hakufu gave him a confused look. The fight began Hakufu came in with a right high kick and Kanzaki did a right high kick as well the attacks were equal in power and speed and nullified each other. Then Hakufu came in with a rams head punch but Kanzaki dodge it by jumping in the air and delivered a heel drop at her. Hakufu dodge it and came at Kanzaki with a powerful high kick again but Kanzaki ducked and did a sweep kick to knocked Hakufu down and then did a slide tackle and hit her in the gut and won. Kanzaki retorted "Man that hellish training did make me stronger. Thanks for the match girly."

Next was Sousou versus the twins Kyō Sawagi, the cheery happy one and Kyō Sawagi, the emotionless one. The emotionless one said "We have been training hard with Freya so we will win." Sousou looked at them like they were weaklings compared to him. The fight started with Sousou attacking with a chi blast. The girls dodged, the happy one attacked using a shopping basket like tennis racket. Sousou grabbed the basket ready to destroy it but emotionless one attacked Sousou in the back by using the basket to pull Sousou by the head and pull him down while the other twin jumped up and slammed the basket down hard enough to make him quit. The girls were happy with how much stronger they were.

Chouhi went up next and she had to fight against Ayame Ikaruga. Ayame was feeling bad she had a weapon and her opponent didn't. That was until Chouhi said "Hey flatty let hurry this up."

Ayame was furious and retorted "That's it! I'm going to beat the living crap out of you." Ayame started with a wind slash that blows a person ten feet away. Chouhi was sent flying. She got up and was shocked at what happen. Then Ayami used the side of her wooden sword to hit Chouchi's neck and knocked Chouhi down and then used the same wind slash again sending Chouhi into a wall. The fight was over and Ayami won.

Ibuki walked over to Chouhi and whispered "I should have warned you what would happens if you say something like that her." Chouhi's head was spinning and she was spouting nonsense.

Kanu stepped up to avenge Chouhi. Her opponent was Yoichi. Kanu gave him a serious look and put her weapon down to the side. Yoichi tilted his head and asked "Why are you putting your weapon down?"

Kanu answered "I am going to beat you without it." She got in her fighting stance and saw that Yoichi put his weapon down. She asked "Why are you putting your weapon down? Are looking down on me?"

Yoichi answered with a generous smile "If you're not using a weapon neither will I." Kanu was shocked how honorable he was and wondered why are we fighting and not joining forces? But then she remembered what Koumei said about them following the will of the spirits. She launched herself and attacked with a side kick towards Yoichi's gut but he blocked it by having his elbows tucked in forearm pointing towards her and his wrists together and hands open. Yoichi turned the block into a throw and threw Kanu on the ground. Yoichi looked at Renka and yelled nicely "Thanks Renka for showing me that Kung-Fu technique!" Renka stood straight up full of pride of how he did that move perfectly. Kanu jumped up and tried a strong right punch at Yoichi. Yoichi stepped in toward Kanu blocked with his left and jabbed with the same arm and then did an uppercut to Kanu's gut. Yoichi then said with a smile and happy tone "Washizu taught me that combo, he spent about an hour showing it to me. What do you think?" Kanu was getting extremely pissed at Yoichi. She stood up and launched a flurry of punches and kicks at Yoichi. Yoichi blocked and dodged and then grabbed her and threw over his shoulder and slammed her to the ground. She couldn't move so Yoichi won. Yoichi then said while panting "That (huh )move was taught to me (huh) by (huh) Ittousai." Kanu was shocked to hear that he learned from different people how to fight without a weapon.

Rey saw that fight and said "Wow that was a close fight. Yoichi I hope we get to fight so I can use what I learned on you." Yoichi smiled at him hoping the same thing. Rey looked at Kanu and asked while poking her with a stick "Hey are you okay? If so grab the stick."

Kanu grabbed the stick and broke it and said in an angry voice "I'm okay help me up already." Rey put her on his shoulders. Kanu said while blushing in an embarrassed voice "Not like this it looks like your carrying a dead body and they can see my underwear." Rey just kept walking and the guys didn't mind seeing her panties.

The next fighters were Ryofu versus Toujou. Toujou said with a devilish smile "Come on bring all you got I want to see the infamous killer Ryofu in action." Ryofu smiled and attacked with a reel kick to Toujou's side and yet he didn't budge. He stood there and said "Let's see how well this Pankration is that I learned from Fortuna is in a real fight." Toujou had his legs shoulder width apart, knees bent, arms in a guard position. Ryofu attacked with a powerful roundhouse kick again but this time Toujou grabbed Ryofu's kick and held her leg and charged forward slamming her to the ground. Toujou then got on top of her and held her in a choke hold. Ryofu tried to kick and punch but Toujou made it in impossible for her to do. Then she passed out. Toujou was rubbing the back of his head then said "Man I didn't get a chance to use any of the punches and kicks I learned."

Fortuna then said to Toujou "Hey kid, Pankration fighting is made for the bigger guy to win."

Toujou looked at Fortuna and yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SINCE I'M BIGGER THAN HER I WON!" Fortuna nodded his head yes. Toujou said in an annoyed voice "Man if I knew that, I would used the punches and kicks instead." Just then Rey came and carried Ryofu out the same way as Kanu. The guys were happy to see more panties.

Next was Kannei versus Nene. Kannei had his tonfas ready and Nene had her chain ready. The fight started with Kannei jumping about five feet in the air attacking with long part of his tonfa on his left arm he swung at Nene. Nene blocked the attack with her chain and then wrapped it around the tonfa taking it away and throwing far from reach. Kannei then said "I'm going to kill you nice and slowly b****." Nene was unfazed and just got in her guard stance spinning the end of her chain over her head. Nene then threw her chain at Kannei and Kannei dodged it. He found out too late it was a faint and Nene then turn the attack into a chain whip and attack hitting Kannei in his left ankle causing him to lose his balance and he fell. Nene jumped on top of Kannei using her knees to pin down his shoulders and with her chain wrapped around each fist she started the pound until Kannei was knocked out.

Nene said to Kannei "If you had fought me four days ago you would have beaten me." Nene walked off and Kannei was knocked out with his eyes open and probably got the sanity beaten back into him. Rey was clapping out of enjoyment for the fight. Nene looked at him and told him "When it's time for you to fight I hope you get the crap beaten out of you."

Rey looked at her and asked "Hey! Do you have a boyfriend?" Nene's face turned all red in embarrassment and ran behind Aoi. Rey then shouted "Is that a no?" Everyone looked at him and wondered does he have any tack. Rey went over and grabbed Kannei and threw him with one arm out of the way with such ease that everyone wondered how strong is he.

Next up was Kouran versus Sen. Kouran was in a fighting stance but then was confused when she saw Sen doing the ginga. Kouran asked "Why are you dancing?"

Sen replied while still doing the ginga "It's called a ginga. It's the basis of Capoeira." Kouran thought this is going to be an easy fight. Kouran charged in with a front kick only to be dodged by Sen. Then Sen swung her back leg across Kouran's face then recovered her stance while swinging her other leg then spun and did a sidekick to Kouran's chest. Then Sen did a slide kick to Kouran. Kouran went down and Sen won. Then Sen said "You are as good as I was before I trained with Salvador." Rey looked at them and wondered how did they get so good in such a little amount of time.

Saji stepped up and he was fighting Medaka. Saji looked and then got close to her and sayed to her "You're so beautiful maybe you and I should get better acquainted." He was about to grope Medaka but Medaka grabbed Saji's arm and threw him to the ground.

Medaka smiled and said like a drill sergeant "You thought I would let you touch me. Your nothing more than scum. I can tell you go girl to girl. How about being a real man and find the one girl to be with?" Saji was angry, he got up and readied his most powerful chi blast but Medaka just stood there and was ready for the attack by going into demon God mode. Saji shot his blast and Medaka charged strait in and all the blast did was push her back about three feet.

Saji looked at her in fear and asked "What are you? Do you have a dragon inside you?" Saji's whole body was shivering in fear.

Then Charles said "That is demon God mode, it is a power up technique for dou type fighters and you're not in her league. She was stronger than you even without it." Saji surrendered the fight but Rey wasn't happy that Saji gave up. So he went up to Saji and punched him in the face so hard he was sent flying back about ten feet knocking him out and landing on his back. Everyone that came with Rey saw what happened if you gave up.

Koukin was ready to fight. So was his opponent Yo. Koukin did a snap kick to Yo's crotch. Yo blocked it with a low block and then did a reel kick to Koukin's head. Koukin blocked it and jumped back. Koukin advanced and did a rams head punch to Yo's head and Yo blocked it and with a hammer arm and stepped to Koukin's left side and did a side fist to Koukin's ribs then to his gut. Koukin stepped back holding his ribs and gut. Yo advance and Koukin jumped off his back leg and did a flying kick to Yo's chest hurting him badly. Both were in pain and tired. They both charged in and did a hook at each other knocking each to the ground. The match was a tie. Both were dragged off to their own sides.

That's when three fighters dressed as Japanese traveling monks carrying staffs stepped up to fight. Their names are Jokou, Gakushin, and Chouko. Jokou said "That is enough. We the three pillars of God will end this." Ren, Hercules, and Gou stepped up and were ready to fight. Gakushin attacked with a chi blast Ren dodged it and charged in to attack. Ren went in with a jab then a roundhouse kick to Gakushin's side. Gakushin dodged the jab but was hit by the kick but not that hard. Gakushin then used the staff like a spear to attack. Ren was dodging the attacks with ease. Meanwhile Jokou was fighting with Gou and did a powerful superman punch to Jokou. Jokou used his staff to block the attack and pushed him back then Jokou swung his staff at Gou but he grabbed it with both hands and pulled Jokou in and tackled him. Gou pinned Jokou down and started punching and kicking him. Jokou broke free and asked Gou question "How were you able to kick while being on the ground.

Gou answered with smile "I learned a little bit of Krav Maga fighting." Jokou was shocked to hear that he knew that style. But then Jokou jumped straight at Gou and started punching. Gou got in a weird stance and blocked all the attacks. While that was going on Hercules was fighting Chouko. Chouko attacked with his staff Hercules grabbed it with one hand then with his other hand he broke the staff with a single punch. Then Hercules did a step in punch sending Chouko flying and knocking him out. Gou saw what happened. He decided to get around Jokou and get behind him and do hammer fist on the back of Jokou's back. Jokou turned around and was about to counter attack but then Gou did some hay makers on his head knocking him out. Both Gou and Hercules saw that Ren won his match as well with a powerful side elbow to Gakushin mid-section.

Rey went to pick up the three pillars of God off the ground. He looked at Ren and said "Man you're this mean to a girl dude?" Ren was shocked to hear that he was fighting a girl. Rey then said in a nonchalant tone "Heh can't be helped, these robes make it hard to tell if they are a boy or girl."

Ren asked "How do you know Gakushin is a girl?"

Rey looked at him and replied "I can feel boob where I'm holding her." Ren was blushing realized he never attacked the chest area. Rey took all three set them down and said "Alright now I am taking a nap no one disturb me." Everyone thought he was joking until he laid down. Everyone's jaw dropped when they found out how serious he was.

Gakushu stepped up to fight his opponent, Endo. Endo took a stance and Gakushu sayed "Hit me as hard as you can." Endo advance and punched his hardest right in to Gakushu's face and Gakushu stepped back from the force and then Endo did a front kick then did a vertical Karate chop to Gakuhu's neck. Gakush was wondering _"He maybe as tall and buff as me but how can his attacks be so powerful and fast?" _Gakushu attacked by trying power punches but Endo was dodging with ease. Gakushu went to grab Endo. Endo just stepped back grabbed Gakushu by the shoulders and did a knee strike to his gut. Gakushu bent over and then with the other leg Endo did another knee this time to Gakushu's head and won by a knock out. Endo picked up Gakushu and put him down where the others were and said "Man if I didn't add those Karate moves in to my fighting I would have lost to you." Endo walked off.

Next up was Ukitsu and she was happy and ready for a fight. Her opponent was Angela and she was ready to fight as well. Ukitsu charged fast and Angela charged at the same speed. Ukitsu attacked with a straight right punch, Angela turned her body and attacked Ukitsu by extending her hand. Blades came out like switch blades on all her fingers. Ukitsu try to dodge the blades. She dodged the attack but her top was sliced to shreds.

Ukitsu said with a happy tone "Man your good, I hope we spar instead of fight next time." Angela was confused but nodded to make her happy. Ukitsu smiled and attacked with fast but powerful punches, Angela was dodging and blocking the attacks and then countered to reveal that there were blades on her other hand as well. Ukitsu jumped back then delivered a powerful kick to Angela's left side and Angela did the same but to Ukitsu's right side both fighters stepped back. Then Angela charged in and did a spinning back kick into Ukitsu and made her fly back. Ukitsu was in too much pain to continue fighting.

Kakouton stepped up to his opponent Alex. Kakouton came in with a strong punch saying "basics". Alex dodged then did a left jab then straight right punch. Kakouton got hit by the jab but he dodged the other punch. Kakouton then did a kick while saying "basics" the kick hit, but Alex recovered and remembered that Takeda's punches were way stronger than that kick so Alex went in with a faint hook. Kakouton tried to block it only to get an uppercut into the jaw. Kakouton fell backwards onto the ground. He was getting up while massaging his jaw from the pain. He got up and went for a kick while saying "basics" Alex dodge the attack and went in with a straight right, knocking Kakouton down for the last time.

Kyocho was next and she got in a fighting stance. Her opponent was Himekawa and he had his cattle prod ready. Kyocho asked nervously "Are you really going to use that on me?"

Himekawa said with a happy tone and smiled "Yep and don't worry I'll try my best not to hurt you that badly." As soon he said that Himekawa attacked using the cattle prod like it was a policeman's night stick. Kyocho was shocked badly. Kyocho then out of nowhere grabbed Himekawa and threw him. Kyocho was shocked to see that Himekawa had recovered in midair and landed safely. Himekawa charged again only this time he fainted with the cattle prod and Kyocho fell for it. Himekawa did an uppercut to her stomach. Unfortunately for Himekawa, Kyocho was tough enough to handle that attack with ease and punched him in the face. Himekawa was falling down from the punch. Kyocho was going in to finish him off but Himekawa got her with his cattle prod that was set to maximum volt, knocking her out winning the match.

Ganryo stepped up and so did Oga. Ganryo looked at Oga and thought _"If I can take him down I will get the recognition I deserve." _While he was thinking this Oga went and started punching like crazy and Ganryo was getting hit by each punch. Ganryo then yelled at Oga who took a small break from hitting "Hey warn me next time. This is a fight. Your not supposed to use me as a punching bag."

Oga looked at him confused and replied "Hey stop daydreaming and fight already." Ganryo attacked and Oga then said "Super bury man kick." Hitting Ganryo in the head and burying it into the ground. Ganryo broke free and punched Oga in the face. Oga stepped about three steps back and then Ganryo attacked again. But Oga dodge the attack and got behind Ganryo grabbed him at the waist lifted him up and leaned backwards slamming him into the ground head first. Oga won by knockout. Oga the said "That hellish training did help me. If I didn't get that training it would have been a tie." Everyone looked and wondered why he admitted that out loud.

Ryomou was getting angry so she decided she will be next and the one fighting her was Kouki. Kouki looked at her in confusion and asked "Um why are cosplaying as a maid?" Everyone in the Shinpaku Alliance and allies were wondering the same thing.

Ryomou answered calmly and seriously "It doesn't matter what you wear when you fight." Then she was tightening her gloves on her hand.

Kouki then had an open hand and place his fist on it and said in an Oh attitude "You must work at a maid cosplay cafe and came here after work."

Ryomou shouted in anger "IDON'T WORK AT A CAFE!" She was clutching her teeth and fist ready to kill Koukin.

Kouki then said tilting his head "So you like to cosplay when you fight." All the guys were imagining all the girls in their heads dressing as maids for fights when they heard that. Ryomou out of anger leaped towards Kouki and ready to put him in a full spine bar. But Koukin was ready and grabbed her and threw her. Kouki said "Hey I'm a judo practitioner so grabbling moves won't work on me since I practice how do use them and how to get out of them." Ryomou recovered in midair and was impressed but that didn't stop her from using her specialized attacks. Ryomou went in and went for an arm bar. Kouki jumped over her and grabbed her and put her in a judo hold to pinned her down.

Roymou smiled and said "This move would have gotten me if I wasn't on my back." Kouki was confused until Ryomou brought her legs up and did a scissor lock on Kouki's neck. Ryomou said in a confident voice "Give up you can't get out of my hold ha ha ha."

Medaka then said to Roymou "Who are you kidding that is Kouki the destroyer. It's you who should give up." Ryomou thought she was stupid until Kouki grabbed her legs and rolled to the ground while pulling on her legs he got free. Roymou looked at Kouki in anger but then that anger turned into fear when Kouki picked up a ten foot pole and used his judo to give his attack tremendous power when he swung it at her. Kouki then put the pole down. Roymou attacked but this time Kouki charged in as well. Ryomou flipped over Kouki and tried to put him in a triangle hold. But Kouki took a half step forward reached behind himself grabbed Ryomou's apron and threw Ryoumou face down on the ground and did the pin again.

Kouki said to Ryomou "You're not on your back this time." Ryomou was trying to get out of the pin but Kouki made it impossible for her. Everyone who was sent there to fight for the 6 elements was shocked that Ryomou was beaten in grappling match except the wild ones and Rey who was talking in his sleep.

Rey said in his sleep "Give me back my dinner you ninja dragon."

Everyone at the same time shouted "WHAT IS HE DREAMING!" Ryomou had no choice but to give up and was waiting to see what the sleeping Rey was going to do. All of sudden Rey grabbed her and was using her as a pillow. Everyone was in shock how bold this guy is in his sleep.

Goton was ready to fight his opponent Miki. Goton and Miki got in fighting stance. Miki made the first move. He started with a snap kick to Goton's head. Goton dodged and did a straight punch at Miki's head. Miki blocked it then did a chop towards Goton's neck. Goton blocked it with his other hand. Both fighters stepped back, it was a stalemate until Miki did his super kick that Renka showed him. Goton was sent flying. Oga was impressed at how much better Miki had gotten. Then Miki got close and used his signature punch on Goton. Goton was down for the count.

Bashoku was next and she was fighting Chiaki. Boshoku threw a chain at her but Chiaki jumped to the left and rolled on the ground and pull out her specialized air guns. She shot the chain out of Bashoku hands. Bashoku pulled out tonfas that had four inch blades on the front of them. Bashoku ran forward to attack but Chiaki was ready with her guns shooting at Bashoku's legs. Bashoku dodged the shots. Bashoku was about to stab Chiaki until Chiaki blocked the blow with one of her guns and said "I trained with woman named Jennifer Grey who came to make sure Fortuna was keeping his end of the deal. She is one the best fighters in the world at shooting guns. She taught me how to fight with them at close range." Bashoku was shocked she was trained to do that but she was still angry about what happen here with Koumei. She took the long blunt end of the tonfa in front and tried to hit Chiaki with by swinging it at her. But Chiaki dodge it and shot at Bashoku. Bashoku was only grazed by the shots but was still hurt. Bashoku charged in with both blades ends at Chiaki but Chiaki dodged her and got behind Bashoku and with the hilt of the gun hit Bashoku in the head and knocked her out. Chiaki was smiling that she was able to beat someone up close. This made her happy.

Choun was ready to fight and she was fighting Aoi. Choun lunged forward and drew her sword at the same time to try to end the fight fast only to notice Aoi stepped out of distance from the attack. Then Aoi swung her wooden sword at Choun's head. Choun blocked the attack then tried to counter with a side slash. Aoi parried the attack and attacked back with a thrust. Choun jumped back to dodge, Aoi then advanced forward did a left diagonal left slash. Choun blocked it then she and Aoi weapons locked. They pushed off each other and paused for a moment. Choun open her eyes and asked "How did you get this good in such a short amount of time?" Aoi just got in guard position and was ready for anything. Choun then sheathed her sword and readied for her quick unsheathed attack. Choun dashed in and attacked Aoi who jumped up to dodge her and did her most powerful downward slash. Aoi hit Choun and won the match by knocking her down. Choun was unable to continue.

Aoi answered her question from earlier and said "Because I trained with masters who know what they are doing. I fight for myself and not for spirits." Choun got up and walked off and thinking about what she had said.

Then next two fighters were Kochu and Zenkichi. Zenkichi looked at Kochu asked "Why are you dressed as a monk?"

Kochu answered "It's because I am a monk." Zenkichi looked at him and blinked while crossing his arms for the signal to go. Kochu yelled "Are serious? I'm a monk I am telling the truth." Zenkichi gave him a look that he didn't believe him. Kochu then yelled out loud "When I beat you, you'll accept that I'm a monk." Kochu came in with a powerful right hook Zenkichi stepped back to dodge it then Kochu tried a front kick. Zenkichi dodged then Zenkichi swung his left leg striking Kochu. Kochu was hurt and kneeling down from the pain asked "What style of fighting is that?"

Zenkichi answered "lt's Savate." Kochu never heard of this style but charged in only to get hit by another kick from Zenkichi with the back of his heel to Kochu's head. Kochu was still standing and was kicking and punching as much as he could to hit Zenkichi. But Zenkichi was dodging all the attacks. Then at an opening Zenkichi kicked Kochu's side again using his toe part of his shoe. The pain from the hit was causing Kochu to black out. Zenkichi said Kanu "He's still alive he just needs help to move."

Everyone had a serious look on their faces until Rey said in his sleep "Stupid ninja dragon stop flying scared and come down here and ride this mechanical bull." Everyone was wondering what kind of asylum he came from.

Then Ukyo stepped up and said "Ibuki I hope you're watching. I'll show you how much stronger I have gotten." Ibuki got nervous when Ukyo said that. His opponent was Bunshu and he was ready to fight. Ukyo took his fan out and got in a fighting stance as well. Bunshu charged in and started to punch then did a reel kick to Ukyo's gut. Ukyo jumped back and swung his fan three times and each swing shot out a wind blade. Each blade hit Bunshu with the power of a heavy weight boxer's haymaker. Bunshu was knocked down but he got up and charged again for another attack and Ukyo was in a stance to draw a sword only his weapon was a folding fan. Bunshu was about to hit Ukyo until Ukyo did a big swing with his fan and a big wind blade was shot and sent Bunshu flying fifteen feet. He fell hard on his back unable to move. Ukyo had won. He smiled and winked at Ibuki. Ibuki had a big sweat drop come down her head and she waved her hand meekly at him.

Everyone except Ayame, Ibuki, Angela, and Yoichi were shocked at what Ukyo could do with his fan. The next fighters were Washizu and Hikei. Washizu was ready and so was Hikei. Hikei attacked with high kick to Washizu head. Washizu ducked then did an uppercut to Hikei that Hikei dodged. Then Hikei did a low kick to Washizu. Washizu dodged by jumping towards Hikei and punched him in the face. Washizu went up to Hikei and said "These are techniques I made by combining boxing and non wind moves of the Ukiha Divine Wind Style Swordplay." The first technique was hammer fist coming down more like a downward sword slash. Hikei dodged and did a right hook to Washizu but Washizu blocked it punched with the same arm to Hikei's neck. Hikei was dizzy from the hit. Then Washizu did a diagonal punch between Hikei's left shoulder and neck. Hikei went down from the pain, Washizu did a downward haymaker to Hikei and won by a knock out.

The next fighter was Chokei and he said "Man I can't believe how good all of you are." He is fighting the half Japanese and half Italian Ayame. She had a pair of chopsticks in each hand. Ayame started the attack by jumping towards Chokei and did a reel kick in the air. The kick hit Chokei but then Chokei did a kick to Ayame's mid-section as soon she landed. The kick landed and Ayame jumped back holding her gut from the pain. Chokei was kneeling down from his pain. Ayame saw her chance and attacked Chokei by lunging herself and attacked with the chopsticks to Chokei's shoulders and pinning him down. Then she started punching him while he was on the ground. Ayame won the match.

The count from the matches was 24 of wins for the Shinpaku Alliance and allies and 24 loses and one tie for elements fighters that's when the Wild Ones decided to fight.

Then three boys built like gymnast stepped up and one said in a loud booming voice "Gooood morning Japan my name is Nate, the guy on my left is Shaun and the guy on my right is named Berk. Together we are the Wild Ones. We are going to beat you all up." Oga and Toujou were about to step up until Renka stopped them.

Renka looked at the Wild Ones and asked in a serious tone "If I am right, your not part of the 6 elements. But you are powerful fighters working with them, right?" The Wild Ones nodded yes to the question. Renka got in fighting stance and said "I will take all three of you on at the same time."

Izuma came up and said "I'll help you. I want to see how much better I have gotten." Izuma started in with his step punch only to see Shaun dodge the punch by flipping over him and Nate came in and punched him right in his left temple. Izuma was hit hard but shook the pain off and readied to attack, only to get dropped kick in the back by Berk. Izuma was down and all three Wild Ones were going to attack until they saw he was going to get help from Sakaki Mitsuteru and Nanami.

Nanami said to Renka, while getting a long bow and arrow ready "Don't worry, we'll handle this. We want to see how much better we have gotten, too." The Wild Ones were ready for a fight they jumped high in the air and somersaulted at Sakaki Mitsuteru, Nanami, and Izuma. Shaun attacked Nanami with fast down ward punches while falling towards her, Berk did a knee drop at Sakaki Mitsuteru, and Nate did a vertical drop kick at Izuma.

Izuma was fighting Nate and Izuma was blocking Nate's attacks most of the time. Izuma then tried a jab then an elbow to the face. Nate just dodged then flipped back ward trying to hit Izuma but Izuma dodged and stepped back. Nate flipped over Izuma and landed behind him going for a punch to Izuma's lower back. Izuma did a back kick to try to hit Nate. But instead both attacks nullified each other. While Sakaki while wielding a wooden sword with a sheath and was trying to do his quick draw attacks on Berk but he was to fast and agile the attacks weren't working when Sakaki's master yelled "Stop doing the quick draw attack and try something else. He can see right through that tactic." Sakaki put his sheath in his belt and tried using kendo attacks on Berk. Sakaki stepped in and did a fast downward slash Berk barely dodged. Then Sakaki tried right upward diagonal slash. Berk blocked that attack by raising his left leg and blocked it with the hard part of his shin. Bert then did an elbow to Sakaki's face but Sakaki did a quick step back to dodge.

Nanami was fighting Shaun and she fired her arrow to try to hit Shaun who was jumping and flipping around. Shaun then did a high jump kick at Nanami. Nanami dodged then used her bow as a staff and swung it at Shaun, who leaned his head back to dodge the attack. Nanami said "I am president of the archery club and I learned how to fight with the bow close up." Nanami then charged forward and thrust her bow to Shaun's head. Shaun bobbed his head and went in to punch her but Nanami used her bow to block the attack. Nanami tried to sweep Shaun's legs with her bow. But Shaun just flipped away before that could happen. Nanami then started to shoot some arrows at Shaun to try to slow him down. The arrows were missing and Shaun jump attacked Izuma. Now Izuma was fighting two on one. Izuma was forced into defense. Nanami ran to help but then Nate back flipped over to her and started to do reel kicks to her. She was blocking all the blows while being attacked. Sakaki and Berk were both blocking and attacking each other without giving either one an advantage. Berk and Sakaki then jumped away from each other. Then Berk jumped at Sakaki with a knee aimed at Sakaki's head. Sakaki jumped at Berk as well and was going to try the quick draw attack on him one more time. The two attacks collided and both attacks canceled each other. Izuma was going to do his step in power punch but Shaun was moving around too much.

Nate then yelled "Alright lets use the triple attack on one of these guys." Then all three Wild Ones jumped and dived toward Nanami to do a triple drop kick. But Izuma got there and did his super punch and nullified the attack. Then Sakaki went in to fight Berk but Berk was ready and did a hard punch at Sakaki. Sakaki blocked it with his sword. Nanami did a left and downward diagonal strike with her bow at Shaun and Shaun blocked it a high left block. Izuma did a round house kick to Nate's right side and Nate blocked it with his right elbow.

Nanami shot an arrow at Shaun and he dodge it. Nanami smiled and said "I was hoping you would dodge it." The arrow went towards Berk and Berk noticed it and dodged it by tilting his upper body slightly. The attack distracted him so Sakaki was able to land a horizontal slash attack on Berk's right side. Sakaki did a diagonal up ward left slash to Berk's head knocking him out winning the match but Sakaki was too tired to help Nanami and Izuma. Shaun got angry and grabbed Nanami's bow and broke it in half and then went after her with a barrage of punches. Nanami was in guard position to protect her face but still getting punched. Right then when Shuan was going to use a hay maker on Nanami she did the step in power elbow attack on Shaun in the chest. It put Shaun in a lot of pain. From the pain Nanami was able grab Shaun by the arm and threw him down to the ground and knee dropped him in the gut making it so he could't fight anymore. Nanami had won but she was also too tired to help Izuma.

Nate looked at Izuma and said "Heh your friends had to do that tactic to win those wimps." Izuma wasn't happy and then did a snap kick with his left leg which Nate dodged but then Izuma jumped off his right leg to do a jump snap kick right after his first kick. The kick landed and Nate says "I can't believe I fell for a basic move like the chicken kick but no matter that kick isn't strong enough to hurt me." That's when Nate jumped at Izuma with both arms ready to punch at the same time. Izuma was ready for the attack as soon Nate's fist came towards Izuma. He did the step in power kick the attacks hit each other sending Nate flying back and hitting the ground hard. Izuma won the fight but was too tired to fight anymore.

That is when Rey woke up and saw that the Wild Ones were defeated and said "Man you guys are good but not as good as me good so that means you're not strong enough to come after us. But that means we the 6 elements will train harder to make sure it stays that way." Everyone gave him a shocking look and was more shocked what he said next "Alright those who can move help the ones that can't move let's get back home. Move it."

Nene yelled in a cocky voice "You're not going to fight. Are you scared?" That is when Rey dashed towards Nene. She jumped back thinking she dodged him until she saw her long sleeve jacket was in his left hand and all the buttons from her shirt was in his right. She then notice her bra was showing and she pulled her shirt in trying to cover up and yelled "YOU PERVERT!"

Rey replied "No I'm just showing how much better I am than you guys. Don't be proud you beat the Wild Ones they're Winds sparring partners."

Izuma said "We beat them so Wind can't be that good."

Rey looked at Izuma and told "Unlike you guys, Wind doesn't fight them one on one She fights them three on one." Everyone was shocked that there is someone who can fight all three Wild Ones at the same time and thought just how strong Wind must be.

Rey and the others were leaving until Nene threw a shoe and yelled in anger "GIVE ME BACK MY JACKET YOU PERV." Rey ran back to give her back the jacket. He had forgotten he took it. After he gave Nene the jacket with a big smile he ran to catch up to his group.

Ryoka came over and asked "Who was that group and who was that cute guy with them?" She pointed at Rey.

Nene said "He's not cute he's a pervert." Ryoka was confused and wondered what had happened while she was gone.

While Rey and his group were walking away Rey took his cell phone out and called Earth. He was on speaker phone and told him "I'm far enough away so no one can hear me. You don't have to worry yet they are strong but not strong enough to be a threat."

Earth replied "Okay, come back as soon as you can. We need to make a plan since the weapon is arriving tomorrow."

Rey answered "Okay let's take out number 15's lab." Then he hung up. They had lost fights but had gained knowledge about their opponents that they would use later.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own HSD Kenichi, Hellsing, Ben-To, Beelzebub, Asu no Yoichi, and Ikkitousen

There will other crossovers but they are one chapter only.

Chapter 6

After the big fight between the 6 elements fighters, the Shinpaku Alliance and allies were resting from the battles when an upset Takeda says out loud "Man I didn't get a chance to fight to see how much better I got."

Berserker sitting in a chair leaning back on a wall replies "I know what you mean I sparred with everyone so much I want to see how much better I got."

Thor yelled while in his sumo stance "I really wanted to see the skill level of that Rey guy so I can get an idea how strong the 6 elements members are!" Then Thor started to stuff his face with a bento he brought for lunch.

Niijima came up and told everyone "I'm glad that our allies fought against that group instead of us." Everyone was confused at what he said. Niijima explained why "You see they know their strengths but not ours, we can use that as an advantage and catch them off guard." The masters were impressed how knowledgeable Niijima was.

Oga then punched the wall and asked "What do you mean that group? Are the 6 elements sending people to fight their fights?" The masters looked at Oga and were shocked that he just realized that group wasn't the 6 elements warriors.

Ibuki looked up and put her index finger on her chin and stated "I thought those guys who follow the will of the spirits hated the 6 elements?" Everyone there was confused and Ibuki asked "Why did they fight for them?" Everyone there was wondering the same thing.

Charles said "That's easy, because they were beaten up by these guys so easy they had to do what the 6 elements said or they'll get there butts kicked again."Everyone looked at Charles and thought if that is true just what kind of opponents are we up against.

Niijima then did a fake cough and told them in a serious voice "I was doing some info gathering and found out they are receiving a weapon tomorrow afternoon. We have to find out what it is." Everyone had a serious look and wondered what kind of weapon they are getting and why. Niijima said to everyone with a smile "So whose going to go and spy on them for the team."

Everyone then yelled at Niijima "ARE YOU INSANE?" Everyone knew it was going to be like entering the lions den. Who ever went might not make it back alive. The masters knew these kids weren't ready for a full assault on the 6 elements base.

Aoi then said "I'll do it." Everyone was shocked until she said "Don't worry I have a plan."

Niijima then said "Alright but let's get Kenichi to go with you for back up." Aoi was confused about why a guy who isn't even going to help was going to come. Niijima and Aoi left the Shinpaku Alliance building and went to Ryozanpaku. When they arrived Aoi was in awe at how big the place was. When she saw Apachai training by hitting stone statues and obliterating them she was terrified. She looked at Niijima and got more scared when Shigure tied him with a chain.

Miu walked up and said "Welcome Niijima. Is she your girl friend?"

Aoi then panicked and replied "No no it's not like that he's not the guy I like."

Miu gave her a blank look and asked "Who do you like then? What 's his name?"

Niijima interrupted and asked "Is Kenichi around here." Miu pointed at Kenichi and who was in a guard stance holding a flat wooden board up while Sakaki was sitting on it. Aoi felt sorry for Kenichi but Niijima said "Hey Kenichi can you escort Aoi here while she spies on the 6 elements?" Aoi was shocked at how he didn't care what was happening to his friend. Niijima continued to say with a sly voice "You'll get out of training."

Aoi thought to herself _"There is no way a warrior in training would take that deal." _Kenichi accepted the deal and Aoi yelled in surprise "ARE YOU KIDDING!" Kenichi walked towards Aoi bowed and introduced himself. Aoi was blushing and then returned the bow.

Niijima explained to everyone at Ryozanpaku why they were going to spy on the 6 elements. Hayato said "Okay I'll go with you and I will watch from afar to make sure to help if you need it." Aoi was happy until she saw Kenichi was pale as a ghost and wondered why he was scared.

But meanwhile Rey, Hakufu, and Koukin arrive at Koukin's house where Earth and his team were staying. A woman in a purple Kimono came and said "Hakufu, I know this group took over your school and is forcing us to let them stay here. But these guys are great they keep the house clean and tidy and they help me with shopping and cooking." The woman was Goei, Hakufu's mother. Goei then said while putting her hands together like she was praying "They must be angels of the Lord for how much help they are."

Hakufu looked at her and said "Did you try to hit on them." Goei looked at Hakufu then grabbed her and started to spank her. Koukin was embarrassed by what was happening in front of everyone.

Rey then said "You know she got beaten today in fight badly today." Goei then started to spank harder. Rey continue to say "You know she would have won if she had real training and not this out dated self training thing you make her do." Goei then looked at Rey and wondered is that was true. Then Goei got super angry when Rey said "But it can't be helped you are old school." Goei thought he was saying she was old. Then both Hakufu and Koukin grabbed her and stopped her from going berserk on Rey who was cleaning his ear out.

George just walked in asked "How the fights go?" Rey shook his head and George said "That bad, huh. I thought these guys would slaughter them. I guess I was wrong." George just stretched his back and went to relax a bit.

Tina walked over and asked "So George how you did you do on your paper?"

George answered "I got 95 out of 100 on it." He then looked at Tina who was wearing shorts that only covers the hip area and a t-shirt so small that it out lines her chest and her favorite cowboy hat and asked "Why are wearing that?"

Tina looked at her clothes answered "Goei told me since I am young and sexy looking I should dress to show off what I got." Everyone there except Goei was shocked that she went from cowgirl to girl gone wild cowgirl.

Earth then said "Don't wear that tomorrow we have to do something important tomorrow." Tina saluted but with her shirt was so tight her boobs bounced high and when Koukin saw that he passed out and his nose was bleeding. Earth ran over to Koukin held him in his arms and said "Quickly get a doctor this man has lost a lot of blood cause of his teenage hormones."

Jesus came over and retorted "Isn't that how she beat Crimson without even using a single blow?" Earth nodded yes to the question. Jesus then said "I'll prepare Koukin's death bed and call priest." Earth smiled him.

Hakufu then said "Isn't that too much for a nose bleed." Earth and his group came over and saluted to him hoping the after life would treat him well. Hakufu eyes were about to pop out of her skull. Everyone then just started laughing. Hakufu then start clutching one of her fists and said "You were just joking around this whole time."

Tina says "Of course we have to loosen up some how after hearing the disappointing news of you guys loosing so badly." Hakufu then fell to the ground and felt bad when she heard that. Tina looked at everyone with a dumb founded look and asks "Did I say something wrong?" They just shrugged their shoulders and moved on with their day.

Everyone at Shinpaku Alliance was training very hard, especially Ukita who was sparring with Nene to get used to fighting people who used weapons. He wanted to get ready for what ever weapon the 6 elements were getting. Nene was using her chain like a whip and Ukita was trying to dodge and get in close to it using his judo. That was hard for him since he was big and muscular and made an easy target to hit. Ukita then got his left arm wrapped up in the chain. He yelled "Alright your mine!"while he grabbed the chain with both hands and pulled with all his might pulling Nene towards him. But Nene had some of the chain wrapped around her knuckles and was ready to punch him.

That is when Charles yelled "Stop! Ukita when you pull someone in you have to be ready to attack with a blow." Ukita looked at Charles wondering what he was talking about. Charles noticed that Ukita was confused and asked "Don't you know any of the striking techniques of judo?"

Ukita replied with a question "Judo has striking techniques?" Charles walked over and grabbed Ukita and dragged him off. Nene was scared for Ukita's life when he was dragged away.

Charles had Ukita standing at attention and started to explain "Judo has punches and chops. The punches of Judo are different kind of jabs which are used to cause pain and unbalance your opponent so it can be easier to throw your opponent. Chops are used when your opponent is on the ground for maximum damage." Ukita understood what Charles was saying. Charles continued to say "I'm going to train you so you know all the attacks and how to combine them with throws." Ukita started running then he suddenly fell. Ukita looked at his leg and saw that Charles had thrown a rope that had two stones tied on each end. Charles stood up with pride and said "Hey do you like my bolas they are used to capture animals alive." Ukita was scared that Charles had something like this hiding on him. Ukita started his training with Charles right away. While he was learning Judo striking techniques everyone else there was doing their own hellish training as well.

Meanwhile Dark was at a school for martial arts where he was being confronted by angry students for beating up two girls who were supposedly some of the best at that school. Dark said with a serious tone "If these girls are some of the best you got, then this school isn't as terrifying as I have heard." Then some tall black dude with dreads and a guy with green hair charged at Dark. The black dude got on his hands and started spinning and kicking, Dark stood where he was standing weaving through the attacks. Then the green hair guy came in and started throwing punches like a mad brawler. Dark was weaving through those attacks as well.

The two stopped and jumped back to rest. The green hair guy yelled "What the hell? Foreigners aren't supposed to be this good fighting!" Then out of no where Dark was in front of the green hair guy and punched him in the gut. The green hair guy bent over from the pain and Dark stepped back and did a front kick to his face knocking him down. He then walked over and stomped on his chest putting him in too much pain to stand. Then the black guy charged at Dark only to get strong back kick to his gut. The black guy fell to his knees then to the ground.

Then Dante showed up and asked "Did you get your anger out?" Dark turn fast and gave him a glare. Dante crossed his arms and said "Nope guess not."

Then a guy with blonde spiky hair went up and asked "What are you guys doing here?"

Dark answered "Just wanted let out some steam by fighting this school's best fighters that's all. I was hoping someone here would make me have to use my sword to win but I was wrong. Goodbye."

Dark and Dante walked off and Dante asked "What is the name of this place again? Was it the Toudou Academy?" Dark just shrugged his shoulders and didn't care about the name of the school.

Mean while at number 16's place, 16 was waiting for his fighters to come. As soon it was night time they showed up. One was dressed like a punk rocker with high school wrestler's body while carrying an electric guitar. His name is Droy. Then there was a tall muscular guy carrying a dumbbell on his back. He was wearing commando pants and red t-shirt. His name is Barret. Then a guy who is average build wearing cargo pants, gray shirt, and a green jogging jacket came up. His name is Jake. Then out of nowhere a teenage female gargoyle, built like a ballerina with red skin and dressed like a female punk rocker named Jessie showed up. Number 16 looked at the four and said "Good you're here. It turns out the 6 elements are planning something and all forces need to be gathered and ready for anything."

Jessie said with an Irish accent "So we need to be here instead of having fun because the 6 elements are doing something?"

Number 16 looked at her and said "Yes, especially since all the 6 elements commanders are all here in Japan." The four were shocked, they had never heard of time when the 6 elements had done that. Number 16 continued to say "We must be ready. The great battle between our rivals is coming soon." The four were wondering what happened today to make him think that.

Number 15 was in his lab. Somehow he had captured Hilda and was having her take care of Beelzebub. Hilda then asked "What are you planning to do about the demons that are coming here to destroy humanity?"

Number 15 answered "We are going to trick them into fighting the Hellsing organization and the Iscariot." Hilda was confused until number 15 replied "They are people who hunt and kill demons, vampires, and other kind of monsters that are a threat to humanity. They don't make mistakes when hunting." Hilda got scared with the idea that there were people that hunted monsters and demons. Number 15 got up and announced he was going to bed. He was so tired he forgot Hilda and Beelzebub were still in the room and turned the lights out leaving them in the dark. Hilda yelled at him to turn the lights on so loud he jumped.

Back at Ryouzanpaku Niijima explain what Aoi and Kenichi were looking for. Kenichi asked "Where should Aoi and I meet up at?" Niijima pointed on a map where they would meet. The plan was set. Aoi went home to prepare for the morning. Kenichi was getting his chain mail and gauntlets ready. Just in case he needed them.

It was eleven in the morning and Kenichi was standing at the train stop waiting for Aoi. Then he heard a voice calling out for him. It was a girl in a Sunday dress and wearing glasses. She had a baby on her back. Kenichi was confused. He didn't know who she was. The girl came up and said "Sorry for being late, I had to get my disguise ready and my parents told me I had to bring my baby brother with me." Kenichi was blinking when he realized it was Aoi.

Kenichi said "Wow you look like a normal girl instead of a delinquent." Aoi took it that as an insult and a compliment at the same time. Then a little girl showed up wearing a back pack and beach dress. When Kenichi saw her he yelled "Honoka what are doing here?!"

Aoi asked "Who is this?" Looking confused and noticing how they looked alike.

Honoka answered "HI! I am Kenichi's little sister. I heard the place you were going to has a beach." Kenichi and Aoi were looking at her like she was uninvited guest. Honoka was about to cry when Aoi and Kenichi said they would allow her to come. As soon they got on the train Honoka asked "Kenichi where's big boobs (Honoka's nickname for Miu)?" Aoi blushed when she heard that. Kenichi was about to give an excuse why Miu wasn't there until she boarded the train as well.

Miu came up and said "Sorry I was late." Kenichi and Aoi were confused as why she was here too. Miu leaned towards Kenichi's ear and whispered "We saw Honoka and decided I would go with you guys to help keep your cover." Kenichi and Aoi agreed with that idea.

Aoi looked at Miu wearing a jacket and jeans with a weird top and asked "What are you wearing?"

Miu answered with a smile "Jeans, jacket, and a one piece bathing suit. Oh I also brought you one and Kenichi's swim trunks." Aoi was wondering how she knew her size? Kenichi already knew it was the pervert Kensei that knew Aoi's measurements and he must hoped he was going to get to tag along to take pictures. Miu says in a very happy voice "We're going to the beach together without the fear of giant sharks and mercenaries coming after us." Aoi and her baby brother eyes nearly popped out their heads out of fear and wondered what kind of beaches they go to.

They arrived at the beach and found the changing rooms. They all changed into their bathing suits. The girls went to play in the water while Kenichi got stuck babysitting. Then a girl in a pretty summer dress came up to Kenichi and asked "Is this your little brother?" Kenichi pointed to Aoi to let her know whose baby brother it was. She continued to say "Well it's nice for you to play with the kid but you should enjoy the beach it's so much fun." Kenichi was smiled. He noticed how this girl was so peaceful.

Then three big muscular guys came up to them and one of guy said "Hey babe you should hang out with us instead of this babysitter." He went to grab her and Kenichi was ready to step in until the girl slapped his hand away. The guys two friends were laughing at how he got rejected but the guy didn't find it funny and yells "You b****." He went to back hand her but she grabbed the hand and pulled him towards her then kneed him in the face. The other two guys jumped in as well but Kenichi got up and pinned them both to the ground making them unable to move. Kenichi let the two go. They grabbed their unconscious friend and ran.

Kenichi smiled and said "Wow, you're strong. Do you do martial arts?" She nodded her head yes as she stood up and gave Kenichi a kiss on the cheek. Kenichi panicked and asked "What are you doing? Why are you kissing me?"

She giggled and answered "I am just saying thanks for standing up for me against those jerks, even if I didn't need your help." Kenichi was happy to hear that was all it was. Miu, Aoi, and Honoka came over. All three girls said hello and told her their names. The girl replied "My name is Teresa and I am from Spain, so I may make mistakes when talking in Japanese." All of them said she was doing fine. The girls were all talking and having a good time.

Then Honoka asked "Why are you wearing a dress to the beach and not a bathing suit?"

Teresa answered "I just like wearing a dress when I'm out but don't worry I do have a bathing suite under my dress just in case I feel like swimming." When Honoka heard that she tried to get Teresa's dress off. Teresa grabbed her and held and sat her down telling her "It's not lady like to pull on someone's close. Try to remember that little one."

Aoi came up and grabbed the dress from the bottom and pulled it up saying with her eyes closed "You're at the beach you're supposed to be in a bathing suit." Aoi open her eyes and saw Honoka, Miu, and Kenichi with a look of shock on their faces. She was confused until she saw that Teresa had big boobs. Aoi jaw dropped and thought she had the same build as her from how she looked.

Teresa replied "Well I see that you're all in shock. The dress makes look any look very slim." She was looking at Honoka who was in more shock that Teresa's boobs were just slightly smaller than Miu's. Teresa and Kenichi were trying get the three girls stop looking so shocked to no avail. Teresa looked at her watch and put her dress back on saying "I have to go, take care."

Kenici then told Aoi "Hey remember the mission. We have to hurry." Aoi snapped out of it and grabbed her wooden sword following Kenichi. He was putting his arm gauntlets on as they were walking." They got to a dock and saw Teresa and another girl around the same age as them. She was built like a dancer, medium size breasts and was wearing a Chinese short dress that had the Chinese symbol for water on it. Kenichi looked at Aoi and asked "Hey what does that symbol mean and why is Teresa there?"

Aoi answered "I don't know it's not Japanese. I don't know why she is here, maybe is a coincidence." The two then saw a boat that can carry about twenty men show up. An eight foot tall guy wearing a trench coat that was buttoned up, army pants and a military cap got off the boat. He walked up to the girls while carrying a crate that was about ten feet long and two feet wide. Kenichi was shocked to see someone like him especially at a dock. Then Aoi said "Hey that guys pin is all wrong."

Kenichi blinked and asked "What do you mean his pin is all wrong?"

Aoi then said "That guy has a pin that has Ichigo's guard from Bleach on it but instead of a sword on, it has a bird on it."

Kenichi looked at the pin that Aoi pointed out. Kenichi froze and said with fear in his voice "That's not an anime thing. That ( he gulped) pin is the symbol for the Nazis." Aoi was shocked and scared to what Kenichi just said.

As soon as the tall guy was about to give the crate to the girls, Hayato appeared behind the girls in anger and yelled "HANS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE?!" Hans then started to sweat from fear now that he was facing the only human he feared, Hayato Furinji, the human superman. The girl in the dress whistled and a seven foot tall guy built like a body builder came out of the water and grabbed the box and jumped for a boat that Rey was driving. He landed on it and drove off while the girls dove in the water and swam for the beach. Hayato started to laugh "Those youngsters had a backup plan for you guys I see." Then Hayato got in his fighting stance and said "I warned you what would happen if I ever saw you and any Millennium." Hans got ready for the worst until Hayato got out a dog whistle. Hans remembered the last time Hayato did his super blow into that whistle and how much pain he had. Hans started to change into his werewolf form but it was too late Hayato did his super blow into the whistle. Hans was on the ground trying to plug his ears to no avail. The pain was too much so Hans ran away. Hayato yelled "Oh come on Hans I was just getting started with your torture!" Aoi and Kenichi were wondering which was scarier, the werewolf they just saw or Hayato instead. Aoi and Kenichi went up to Hayato and Hayato said with a serious look "Go get Miu to go with you and follow the two girls. I'll follow Hans and find out what is going on."

Aoi and Kenichi ran towards Miu to get her to go with them. Aoi was thinking _"What is going on, first a werewolf and now the old man was able to beat it with nothing more than a dog whistle? What are the 6 elements planning?" _Then they realized they can't take Miu because of Honoka and Aoi's baby brother. They then started to run after the two girls. Miu and Honoka were confused at what was going on. They ran about half a mile and found the two girls. They were meeting up with guy who was wearing a suit of armor of a knight that was made to fit him perfectly. Aoi shouted at them in a demanding voice "Alright 6 elements, the jig is up. Tell us what you are planning with that weapon!"

The one in the armor stood up and answered "Why don't you come here and find out." Aoi charged in and was about smash her sword on his head until Kenichi grabbed her and pulled her back. Aoi got angry at what Kenichi did until she noticed that Kenichi is in a fighting stance and was ready to fight. The armored one looked at Kenichi and asked "Were you the one that fought Sho Kano?" Kenichi nodded his head yes. The armor one drew his great sword and yelled "Then you must be destroyed."

Kenichi was shocked and asked "How do you know Sho Kano?" The armored guy didn't answer he just attacked by thrusting his sword at Kenichi with his left arm. Kenichi then was wondering in his thoughts _"This guy is strong and fast if I hadn't pulled Aoi back he would have beaten her with ease."_ Then the armored one turned the thrust into a swing and almost cut Kenichi's head off.

Then a tall girl with long red hair wielding a wooden sword, a second girl dressed in a kimono wielding a nagigata and guy who had jacket and messy hair ran over. The guy yelled "Hey you! No foreigners are going to come to Japan and start taking over."

The three were about to strike until the armored guy did a swinging back kick and knocked all three of them down and said "Stay down you Daimon High idiots. I and Kenichi have business to finish."

Kenichi asked "Who are you?" Kenichi took his stand and got ready with a seikuken.

The armored ones said "I am Dyson Drake also known as Dark." Kenichi knew why he was so strong now. He knows a lot and was ready for anything. Dark charged in and so did Kenichi. Kenichi did an attack where he punches the face and gut at the same time. Dark side stepped to the left and dodged the attack and did a vertical slash at Kenichi. Kenichi timed it just right to put his arms in front of the blade to stop the attack. Kenichi wasn't cut but hurt badly. Dark smiled and said "Did you know a great sword wasn't just made to cut." Kenichi looked confused then Dark continues to say "It was also made to bash opponents wearing armor and hurt them."

Kenichi and Aoi were shocked and Aoi was thinking _"Dark's weapon is has multiple uses." _Kenichi made seikuken and tried to block all in coming attacks but Dark was combining sword moves with kickboxing moves and was making it difficult to counter. Then Dark took a step back and threw his sword at Kenichi. Kenichi dodged but Dark came in and did a left jab and then and a high kick on Kenichi. Kenichi was hurt and Aoi was about to come in until she saw Kenichi in weird stance. She was very confused.

Dark said "I see you know Muay Thai and Karate." Kenichi nodded. Then Dark rushed in doinga right cross then step to the left, did a left cross then another step to the left and did a right cross. Dark kept on doing that over and over. He made it so Kenichi couldn't counter, but all of sudden Kenichi got lower and lunged at Dark with a double palm strike. Dark was pushed back far and said "You also know Chinese Kenpo." Kenichi nodded yes again. Dark said "I wish we can finish our fight but I have to get going." Dark then sheathed his sword and ran to catch up to the others to make sure the weapon was kept safe.

Aoi and Kenichi wanted to follow but they noticed that the elements had cars and they didn't so they had to stop the chase. Hayato caught up with Aoi and Kenichi and saw they were upset. He said "Don't worry we can find out what was in the box from this Millennium soldier." Aoi and Kenichi saw the soldier and wondered why he looked in shock and terror.

The soldier was tied up to the bottom part of the dock and was about to be interrogated. The soldier said in a terrified voice "You beat Hans the super werewolf single handily and took down twenty armed soldiers with ease. What on earth are you?"

Hayato gave the soldier an intimidating look and asked in an angry voice "What was in that crate and how does it work?" Hayato eyes started to glow and he started to clinch his fists. The soldier was terrified beyond imagine.

The soldier answered the question while quivering in fear "It's an EMP cannon and anything that uses energy in front of it for fifteen feet long and wide will be shut down for three hours." Aoi, Kenichi, and Hayato wondered what the 6 elements are planning with that weapon.

At the 6 elements base they were having their members that knew engineering check to make sure the machine did what it was supposed to do and that there were no booby traps. The members were Dante and Brian. Brian said "Why do I need to work with you? Your all serious and no fun."

Dante replied "Watch it you surfing bum or I'll beat you so bad they will think you got ran over by tank." Brian took his spear out and Dante got his metal flail out. Both were ready to fight.

Then Water came up and she said with a calm voice and an intimidating look "You two will work together and will not argue understand." The two stood at attention out of fear and saluted. They did what she said. They checked the machine and took out some parts that weren't part of the design.

Dante said in an over confident voice "Man those racist Nazi idiots must not know I would find all those trap parts."

Brian replied "Dude I found all the parts that had remote control device too another place." Dante had a stupid look on his face when Brian said that out loud. Brian grabbed a surf board and started to leave.

Dante saw Brian grabbing a surf board. Dante had an angry look and yelled in an angry voice "What the heck do you think you're doing!" Brian looked at him and pointed to his surf board. Dante yelled in anger "NO! You're not going surfing now get over here and help me clean up!"

Brian replied in a bored voice "Come on man I got about four hours until sun down to do some surfing." Dante picked up his flail and was ready to hurt Brian with all his might. Then Serena walked in and Dante looked at Brian with a confused look and Brian says "I called her to pick me up an hour ago." Dante went from mad to furious. Brian and Serena were trying to calm down Dante before he went berserk but the two were just thinking about surfing.

Back at the Shinpanku Alliance building Hayato told everyone there what the weapon was and what it can do. Everyone was surprised at that and wondered why they need it. Then Furuichi said "Oga doesn't Beelzebub produce a lot electricity?" Oga was confused at what he was saying.

Niijima says "Oga that means that baby is in trouble and might get hurt badly by that weapon."

Oga yelled "WE HAVE TO GO STOP THEM NOW!" The delinquents and the six knights got up and were ready to go fight. But Salvador, Charles, and Fortuna stood in their way.

Charles said "Listen up. You all have gotten better but don't think for second that you are ready to fight them." They looked at him angrily, but realized he was right. Those guys were still too good. Oga walked outside and Aoi followed him to make sure he was not up to anything.

Out of nowhere a female gargoyle landed in front of Oga. Oga was ready to fight until the gargoyle said "Hey wait I'm not here to fight. I have been sent here by number 16." Oga calmed down and decided to listen to her. She said "My name is Jessie and we know the 6 elements are up to something. So how about you tell us what they are up to."

Oga looked at Jessie with happy face and said "You look just like Jessie from poke'mon only with wings, a tail, and red skin." Aoi noticed the same thing when she saw Jessie's hair was the same style and color as the poke'mon character.

Jessie got very angry that she was being compared to a poke'mon character. She then calmed down and realized these two aren't that smart. Jessie smiled and said "Number 16 knows you want to make sure the baby demon will be okay so he has deal to make with you." Oga had a very serious look on his face and decided listen to the proposal. Jessie told him "You and your friends should join us in our fight against the 6 elements and the demon baby won't have the same fate as the other demons."

Aoi then asked "What happen to other demons?" Aoi started to get scared what kind of group can take of demons.

Jessie answered Aoi's question with a smirk "We tricked them to fight Alucard the vampire of the Hellsing organization ha ha ha." Aoi got nervous that were able to do that.

Oga replied "Why would we join you guys when you're trying to control everything and we don't want that." Aoi was happy to hear what Oga said. Oga continued to say "Besides with all our friends we out number you." Aoi agreed to that as well.

Jessie looked at them and wondered how stupid they are. Jessie sighed and told them how wrong they are "First your group has 36 members while we have 80 and the 6 elements have 42 if you add the commander's personal guards that will be 54 members. Also don't forget each group controls a large number of street gangs so it's actually like 10 versus a 1000." Oga and Aoi had dumbfound looks on their faces and realized they forgot what Niijima had told them about the two groups. That is when Oga decided to charge at Jessie. Jessie turned around and tried to hit Oga with her tail. Jessie hit Oga. He was hurt but Oga grabbed the tail and pull her and then started to swing her around and threw her. Jessie landed hard on the ground and wondered how did he do that so easy?

Oga jumped up and was above Jessie and yelled "Extreme bury man punch!" Jessie got up to grab Oga's fist since she was confident in her strength. When the punch hit Jessie's palm the force of the punch sent her flying, she decided not to hold back against Oga. Jessie jumped off a wall to get higher to glide up and dive down at Oga with both fist extended. Oga Decided to grab her fists and try to embrace the attack. Oga embraced the attack and was being pushed back about eight feet. Oga then head butted Jessie in the head. Jessie was dizzy from that attack and Oga said "Take that and now take this. (Jessie saw that Oga was going to kick her.) "Super bury man kick." Jessie dodged the kick and went in to claw Oga's face. Oga blocked with his left then his right arm he grabbed Jessie by her shirt and threw her on the ground. Oga went to punch Jessie in the gut his hardest until she kicked him to get away. Jessie jumped up on her feet and used her tail to sweep Oga's feet and made him fall to the ground.

Jessie saw a motorcycle. She went over to pick it up and was going to use it to smash Oga with it. Jessie said while holding it over her head "Your dead you stupid weak human."

She was about slam it on him until a voice said "Stupid weak human? Is that how you feel about me and the other members as well?" Jessie stopped the attack with motorcycle hovering over Oga's nose out of fear. She turned her head to see in was Number 2, looking angry. Number 2 said in a serious voice "Well answer me, is that how you feel?" She dropped the motorcycle from that distance it didn't kill Oga but hurt all a lot, Aoi was going to help Oga until she saw Jessie, a gargoyle was afraid of this guy. Jessie tuned her body facing Number 2, then in a blink of an eye he appeared in front of her and back handed her and she went flying about three feet and fell on the ground. Oga and Aoi were in shock how fast and powerful Number 2 is. Number 2 looked at Oga and asked "Do you need help getting that motorcycle off of you?" When Oga saw what happen to Jessie he got angry all of sudden and pushed the motorcycle off himself.

Oga pointed at Number 2 and yelled "Hey! Me and her were fighting you should of stayed out of this." Number 2 stood straight up arms behind his back and raised his right eyebrow. Oga then said "Listen when the time comes for are teams to face off I want to fight you one on one got it." He then clutched his fist and gave Number 2 a stare down. The two just stared at each other until Number 2 turned around and walked away. Jessie stood up slowly and followed Number 2. That is when Oga realized how right the masters are about their group not being strong enough.

Elsewhere, Dark was at restaurant dressed in a suit and tie looking like a million bucks and Jared dressed all casual. They were meeting some people about making a deal with Dark. Then out of nowhere a guy came in and stood at Dark's table and said in a demanding voice "My name is Masataka. I'm from Toudou academy and want to fight you." Dark was about to stand up until Jared stood up to Masataka. The two stepped out side. Masataka looked at Jared with an angry look and said "I am not holding back and I might kill you, so you better be prepared to die." Jared stared at Masataka with a cold emotionless face. Masataka attacked at full speed with eyes red filled with bloodlust and did a fast high kick to Jared's head.

Jared dodged and swung his leg fast and hit Masatak's lower back hard and said "Dragon seeks path." Masataka was hurt but he recovered and went to punch Jared. But Jared brought his leg up and swung it fast and the back of his foot hit Masataka knocking him on the ground and said "Dragon whips tail." Masataka then realized this guy wasn't holding back either then Jared come over and stomped hard on Masataka's upper back. Jared's other leg did the same to Masataka's lower back. Jared stopped and got off and just said "Dragon stomps." Masataka struggled to get up from the pain and tried summoning all his strength to attack until Jared stepped with his left leg forward and his left arm punched at the same time and send Masataka flying saying "Dragon rams his head forward." Jared walked over to Masataka grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulled it tight and said "You're lucky you decided to kill me but I will let you live to remember this humiliating lost." He let go and walked away Masataka was scared for his life and wondered who were these people and why are they so strong.

Jared met up with Dark and he asked "Was he strong?"

Jared answered while dusting off his shoulders "He is as strong as one of the Wild Ones but not as tough though." Dark just shrugged and they both got into a limo and drove off. But a long brown hair girl saw the whole fight and decided to follow them with the black dude from Toudou academy on his motorcycle. When the limo stopped both the girl and boy was shocked they stopped at the Drake hotel.

Then Dark and Jared stepped out of the limo and started to walk to the hotel and Dark said "Dante, Brian, and George are going to Number 15's place to use the weapon and destroy his inventions so the battles can be done fighter to fighter tomorrow at six. " While they walked towards the door Dark and Jared noticed from the reflection of the windows of the hotel the dude and the girl who came on the motorcycle. The girl jumped up while holding a katana and dashed towards Dark and Jared. As soon she landed she was about to draw her sword and attack until she tripped and fell. She looked at right leg and saw a long string wrapped around her leg. Then Sango, the ninja, jumped out of hiding and had knife at the girl's throat. Dark looked at the girl and asked her who she was.

The girl said "I am Maya Natsume and I'm here to avenge my friends you beat up." Dark just laughed at what she said while walking to the door of the hotel. Maya was in shock how he thought that was funny and completely ignoring her. Then all of sudden Maya somehow made the ninja jump away in fear and stood up as her eyes changed colors and she said in an angry voice "Get back here you piece of shit." She was ready to charge at Dark until Jared got in front of her. Maya said in a mean tone "Get out of the way."

Jared closed his eyes then re opened his eyes and Maya saw he had the same eyes as her. Jared then said in an angry voice "You Natsumes are fools. You're not the only people with power. There are tons of other people with powers like ours." She was shocked at what she saw but that didn't change her mind. She was about to draw her sword when Jared charged at her punched her in the gut hard enough to knock her out. Jared then carried her to her friend, who drove off with her.

Without Dark and the others knowing Toujou got a part time job at the hotel working as a baggage boy. He heard their plan of when they were going to attack. When he got off of work he called Shinpaku Alliance and told them what he heard.

Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own HSD Kenichi, Hellsing, Asu no Yoichi, Beelzebub, Gargoyles, and Ikkitousen

Chapter 7

Back at the Shinpaku Alliance building Niijima was coming up with a plan of attack to stop the 6 elements and get Beelzebub back from the 16 generals. That's when Yo asked "How did Toujou get that info."

Niijima looked at him like it was no problem and answered "He overheard Dark at the hotel talking about it." Yo was shocked how Toujou was at Dark's hotel sneaking around and was impressed with his bravery.

Then Kanzaki said "Oh, Toujou got a job at the Drake hotel." Niijima nodded yes. Kanzaki replies "Man how many part time jobs does Toujou goes through?" Yo looked confused at what Kanzaki said.

Nene replied with a thinking face "I think he worked at grocery store three days ago."

Chiaki replied back "No Nene, that was last week. Three days ago he was working as security at the mall."

Himekawa then said "But didn't he work at an amusement park yesterday." Everyone who didn't know Toujou that well was shocked how many jobs he had gone through.

Then Endo said "Wait a minute I remember hearing about a big muscular convenience store worker with red hair beating all the bent-to fighters three weeks ago." Endo turned towards the people who know Toujou and asked "Was that him?" They all nodded yes. Endo and all the bent-to fighters there, jaws dropped and eyes widen in shock.

Niijima then used an air horn to get everyone's attention and said "Alright at six tomorrow night the people who are going will be Oga, Aoi, Toujou, Endo, Berserker, Kisara, and Medaka." Everyone was confused by who was picked to go for the mission. Niijima then explained "I picked these people based on the fact that Oga has to be near the baby when the machine breaks or he'll be hurt badly. Aoi and Toujou want a rematch with 15's warriors and Endo will be fighting one of the 15's warriors and the others are to fight the six elements because we have no idea how tough they are. They could be as tough as Rey or tougher." Everyone agreed and remembered how powerful Rey was.

Meanwhile at number 16's place Droy was laughing at Jessie for getting slapped by number 2. Jessie lifted a couch and number 16 and the other two warriors were trying to calm her down from beating Droy to death and more importantly to save the couch. That is when Jake said "No Jessie you'll break the couch it's just too comfortable to ruin."

Droy had an angry look on his face and yelled "What about me!"

Number 16 said while holding Jessie back "You can heal but a couch like this can't be fixed not even with magic." Droy was shocked to hear what his teammates just said. Jessie then put the couch down gently then grabbed Barret's dumbbell and was trying to hit Droy with it. Number 16 then yelled "Take it outside!" Droy then grabbed his guitar, the dumbbell and guitar hit and they were stuck in a stale mate until the sun came up and turned Jessie to stone since she was a gargoyle.

Droy then took advantage of this and put a rainbow afro wig, clown nose, and makeup on Jessie and took pictures and said "Man when she wakes up she'll look like a clown and I will be happy as one hahahaha." Everyone there wondered if he had a death wish.

Meanwhile everyone from the Shinpaku Alliance and allies were at school and realized school is now a place of relaxing instead of a place of learning because of the hellish training they were getting from the masters. Medaka and number 3 were having a stare down and Zenkichi and number 6 were wondering how long this stare down will last. Zenkichi turns to number 6 and asked "Hey what are you guys planning and why aren't you guys fighting us right now?"

Number 6 smiled and replied "Because we were ordered to keep low profile because the police are watching the school." Number 6 pointed at end of the hall where there was a policeman standing. Then Number 6 continued to say "Also today the lunch is half off which means I can buy more food today." Zenkichi looked at him and wondered how is a group with people like him going to rule all the gangs. Then Zenkichi was ready to fight with number 6.

Until Medaka said "Stop right there, Zenkichi you shouldn't fight here or you'll damage the school."

Zenkichi then yelled back in anger "YOU CAUSE MORE DAMAGE THAN I DO!"

Number 3 retorted "That's because she can pay for the damages, you can't." Number 3 looked at Medaka and said "He is such a silly buffoon." Medaka nodded yes to agree with number 3. Number 6 grabbed Zenkichi to stop him from attacking number 3 and Medaka out of anger.

At Saint Ishiyama Academy everyone was wondering where were those people who came to beat up the delinquents and the six knights. They were wondering where did they go? Izuma was walking with Miki talking when Izuma said "The people who attacked us go to a school that has no idea who they really are." Miki looked at Izuma and wondered how that is with the way they dressed. Then Izuma said "I found out that they are middle college students at one of the universities for martial arts." Miki was shocked to hear that. Aoi was listening in on the conversation and ran to tell her fellow delinquents where to find the ones that fought them. Everyone was happy to know where to find them when they are ready.

At Yokko High School, Yoichi was thinking where was number 1 and what is he doing. The teacher walk in and said "Okay class we have guest here today. He is here to see how our schools are compared to middle college. Why I say guest is because he is only here for a week. So do your best to welcome him here." The door opened and Yoichi was in shock to see a Chinese boy. His height, build and what he was wearing was the same outfit as Bruce Lee from one of his movies. The teacher then asked "Can you introduce yourself to my class?"

The boy bowed his head and said "My name is Chen Ping and I hope we get along well." Everyone was confused why he is dressed that way and wondered if he knew Kung-Fu. Chen then walked to a chair that was on the side of the room next to the wall and sat down. He looked at the teacher and asked "So do I observe this class and others as well? I'm new to this."

The teacher answered "Yes you follow one of the students here to all their classes. Let's see, ah how about Yoichi, he's the one dressed in a martial art gi wearing long blue scarf." Yoichi was confused but he was okay with the idea.

Class was over and they were going to Yoichi's next class. Yoichi asked "So what's middle college like?"

Chen answered "It's a high school at a college."

Yoichi was surprised and then asked "So what is the main difference from any other high school?"

Chen answered "You take five high school required classes and one college class and also if you do well enough there you have better luck getting in any university." Yoichi was more surprised and thought that Chen was a genius. Then Chen said "Also you must know, there is a student there who is good as me at my school his name is Iron." Yoichi froze; he now just found out where to find number 1 and wondered does this guy know who Iron really is?

Yoichi turn towards Chen and asked "Do you know that Iron is actually number 1, the leader of the 16 generals?" Chen smiled and kept walking to Yoichi's next class. Yoichi was surprised how Chen took that info and stayed calm.

At Seito Academy, Wind was making the Seito warriors there angry by treating them like losers for losing their fights. Kanu wanted to beat her up but she knew she was no match for her yet. Wind then turned around and asked "So Kanu do you have a boyfriend?"

Kanu looked at her and said "No I don't need one."

Wind walked up to Kanu and said "You sure about that? You look like you're thinking about someone." Kanu blushed because she was thinking about Ryubi and how they could spend the day. Wind was waving her hand in front of Kanu's face and saying "Hello what are you thinking? Wake up from your dream world." Wind then shrugged her shoulders and walk off.

At Nanyo Academy the fighters were watching Earth and his warriors. They were waiting for a chance to attack but for some reason Earth and his warriors were just going to school just like everyone else. Then out of nowhere Saji was sent flying for trying to grope Tina's breasts. Hakufu bend her knees and was next to Saji and poked him to try to wake him up and then saw that Rey had a PSP and thought he was playing one of those dating games. Hakufu came up behind him hoping to catch him doing something perverted but then she saw him playing a Hunters Monster game instead. She asked "Hey why aren't you playing a dating game?"

Rey looked at her and replied "Man you're an idiot. Those kinds of games are stupid these games are more fun and make you think on your feet." Hakufu got angry at Rey for calling her an idiot and bit down hard on his arm. Rey looked at his arm with no expression. Everyone who saw what happened wondered if he is human for not acknowledging that bite. Rey sighed and said "Sorry my pet pit bull bites me harder than that." Everyone freaked out that Rey's pit bull bites him.

At Kyosho Academy, Water and her warriors were trying to get everyone to stop thinking of them as invaders. Teresa was saying "Listen we are here to just make it more peaceful, we aren't here to invade."

Everyone wanted to argue but no one had the nerve until Kakouton yelled "Listen what if we don't want it peaceful and what if we want to fight?!" All the fighters at Kyosho started to yell and cheer for what Kakouton said.

Then Teresa answered "Fight for your selves then and not the will of spirits and don't kill each other unless you are fighting for something important." Everyone and even Kakouton wondered what they should fight for then if not for the spirits.

Water then said "Kakouton you fought that Shipaku Alliance and did you notice what drove them to fight." Kakouton thought about the fight and were wondered why the Shinpaku Alliance fought. Water then said "They fight because they want to not because of warriors long since dead telling them to." Kakouton then realized Water was right about what she said and wondered should he do the same thing? He noticed that Water and Teresa were walking away talking together.

At Yoshu private school, Fire was sparring with Crimson and everyone there was wondering why so early in the morning. Kouran asked Fire and Crimson "Why are you guys sparring so early in the morning? Class is going to start in three minutes."

Crimson answered "Because it's a way to get the blood pumping so we'll be more awake for class." Kouran gave them a look as if they were insane.

Elsewhere Kenichi was happy that his friends now knew the tortures he has had to go through for training. They were on their lunch break and Kenichi asked "So when are you guys going to attack the base of number 15?"

Kisara took a bite out of her sandwich and answered "We are attacking the kid's lab tonight at six."

Kenichi blinked and had confused look on his face and asked "Kid?"

Kisara answered while chewing "Yeah he's like ten years old." Kenichi and Miu were shocked to hear how old he was. Then Kisara said "The weird part is he doesn't fight, he makes gadgets and gizmos for his warriors to use to fight for him. At least that's what I hear." Kenichi was shock that this kid doesn't fight and his friends are going to fight him.

Miu stood up and said "You can't fight a kid who can't fight back." Miu gave all them a serious look and everyone was afraid of her.

Kisara then said with a nervous voice "Don't worry I'm not going to. I'll make sure the kid doesn't get hurt." Miu then smiled and hugged her. Kisara was now wondering how she is going to keep the promise she just made.

School was over and everyone was preparing for the big battle tonight. Niijima showed them where to go and what to prepare for. Medaka walked up to everyone and said "Listen we have one shot at this and we know that there will be both 6 elements and 16 generals so we can't let our guard down for a second."

They were walking to the train station and Endo asked "So Toujou how is work at the Drake hotel?"

Toujou replied "I don't work there anymore. I was fired for having my friends over and using the equipment to train." Endo looked at him and wondered how much of an idiot he is for doing that at work. Oga and Aoi gave Toujou a look like he was a genius.

Berserker then said "You should have just used the gym equipment at the hotel." Toujou gave him a look of shock and confusion. Berserker said while leaning back on his seat "Yeah the Drake hotels main people that check in are professional athletes and fighters." Toujou jaw dropped when he heard that and then Aoi and Oga jaws drop at the same time from shock as well.

They arrived at their stop and started to walk to number 15's place. When they arrived they were surprised it was a university. Before they walked in they saw Number 15's warriors were standing at the entrance ready to fight. Sasori said with confidence "So girly can you fight me without your girls to save you." Aoi got in guard position and readied for anything.

Blake looked at Toujou and said "This time Toujou you won't get a lucky punch." Toujou smiled and was ready to fight.

Toru looked at Endo and said "Huh that blonde dude with the pierced lip and ear that were connected by a chain is too much of a wimp to fight me without back up." Endo cracked his knuckles and gave Toru a mean look.

John stared at Oga and let him know this time it is a fight that will have a winner. John readied his sword. Medaka then said "Aoi, Endo, Oga, and Toujou attack those guards." All four weren't happy being order around like that but they attacked anyway. Aoi charged at Sasori and did a horizontal swing with her wooden sword at Sasori's gut. Sasori got into a guard position and did a low block with his left arm and with his right arm did a strike at Aoi's chest. Aoi stepped back and out of reach of the strike. That is when Sasori took advantage by using his gauntlets to extend his attack rapidly. He made it impossible for Aoi to get close. Sasori's gauntlet extended at Aoi's head and that is when Aoi ducked from the attack and charged in doing an upper right diagonal slash at Sasori. Sasori did a quick step back he barely dodged the attack. Sasori looked at his shirt and it was cut and he was wondering how did Aoi get so good within ten days when it took him about thirty days. Aoi did her style of wind slash at Sasori and Sasori blocked by using both arms. After blocking the attack Sasori jumped about six feet in the air towards Aoi extended his left gauntlet at Aoi. Aoi blocked the blow with her sword the gauntlet retracted back and Sasori came down and tried to punch Aoi with a haymaker. Aoi blocked that attack with her sword but it knocked her down to the ground.

At the same time that Aoi was fighting Sasori, Oga was fighting John. Oga was fighting John this time as equals. John attacked with his electric sword with a left horizontal slash but Oga dodged it with a small step back. Then Oga went in and readied with his right leg and said "Bury man kick." John blocked the attack and noticed this time Oga attacked with his shoe hitting the blade instead of his shin. Oga then recovered his leg back before John could try to cut it off. Then John attacked with a downward slash and Oga jumped back to avoid the attack. Oga then asked "Hey last time you fought like a tennis player but now you fight differently how come?"

John chuckled and answered "Theirs a kendo club here at school and I joined the club to get better at using this weapon but don't worry I still use my tennis moves combined with kendo." Oga was confused. John attacked with diagonal down slash at Oga's right shoulder. Oga pushed on the dull part of the blade to avoid getting slash but forgot about the electricity that is around the blade. Oga got shocked and his hand started to get numb from the shock. John started laughing and said "Ha ha ha what's wrong did you forget my sword has electricity going along the blade." Oga then charged and kicked at John's hands and kicked the sword out of his hands. Oga then did an axe kick to John's head that hit and made him dizzy.

While that was happening Toru was shooting his air cannon at Endo trying to hit him but Endo was dodging. Then Toru decided to stop shooting and get in close and start trying to stab Endo. Endo weaved through the many thrust that Toru was using on Endo then grabbed part of the spear that was right under the blade. But Toru used this chance of Endo being this close and shot his air cannon at Endo's chest launching him back eight feet. Endo was getting up and Toru came up and swung his spear like baseball bat at Endo but Endo grabbed it and pulled it and Toru pulled back. Toru tried to shoot the cannon again at Endo's head. This time Endo punched inside the barrel and making it back fire sending Toru flying back and his cannon spear broken but Endo's left arm the one he used to punch the barrel went numb and he temporarily could't use his arm. Toru had to fight without a weapon.

At the same time when everyone was fighting Toujou was fighting Blake. Toujou was dodging Blake's punches. Toujou then said "The hellish training I went through made it so I can fight one on one with your attacks." Blake aimed at Toujou and shot his mid range chain mace cannon from his gauntlet. The attack went straight at Toujou and Toujou grabbed it while pushing him back a few feet. Toujou then pulled Blake towards him and tackled Blake to the ground. Toujo had Blake in a hold and then started to slam Blake repeatedly.

Number 15 was watching the fighting from his lab by security camera and he was surprise how much better they had gotten. Hilda then said with a smile and cocky tone in her voice "So it looks like you're going to lose and Beelzebub and I are going to escape."

Number 15 looked at her and started to laugh. Hilda was confused and Number 15 saw she was confused and then showed her a robot that was sixteen feet tall. Number 15 explained to her about the robot "You see my father, David Xantos, used to be a crook and this was one of his robots called Coyote that was destroyed by gargoyles but I repaired it and made it a robot that I can pilot." Hilda was shocked that this kid repaired a weapon like that. Number 15 then said "And all of this was possible thanks to Beelzebub's residual energy he produces from being apart from that idiot."

Oga sneezed and John said "Someone must be talking about you." Oga looked at John and got ready for an attack. That is when John took a tennis ball out of his pocket and tossed it in the air and used his sword like a tennis racket and hit the ball at Oga. Oga was ready to catch it until he saw the ball had blades on it. Oga dodged and charged forward and John was hoping he would so he could do a downward slash on Oga. The sword came down at Oga but Oga was able to step back and the blade barely missed him. Oga stepped on the blade and John was trying to free his blade until Oga yelled "Bury man punch." Then John was sent flying knocking him out. Oga won his match.

At the same time Aoi was fighting Sasori. Aoi did a wind slash and Sasori used his gauntlets to block the attack then countered by having his right gauntlet extend at Aoi. Aoi blocked the attack and then Sasori jumped up and the gauntlet brought him flying towards Aoi. That is when Aoi let go of her weapon and charged at Sasori who was flying toward her. Sasori was ready to attack her with the other gauntlet until Aoi jumped and did a flying kick at Sasori. She hit Sasori in the face and they both fell to the ground but Sasori was knocked out. Aoi stood up and said "Looks like I won this match with the help of Angela showing me that flying kick technique."

At the same time Toujou had just defeated Blake by pinning Blake to the ground and started to do the ground and pound. Toujou knocked Blake out and said "Alright! I won the match thanks to the hellish training." Toujou looked at Endo and saw he won his match as well and Toujou wondered when Endo won his fight. Toujou walked over to Endo and asked "When did you win your match?"

Endo looked at Toujou and answered "A few seconds ago this guy isn't as strong as Kanzaki described." Toujou just remembered that Kanzaki wasn't strong until he trained with Fortuna. Endo said "Look at that Toujou. Aoi and Oga won their matches as well."

Medaka came up to them and said "You guys defeated the guards, now on to Number 15." They were all walking to find Number 15. Then they all stopped when they heard a weird sound that sounded like robot footsteps like in a cartoon.

Then out came the sixteen foot tall robot with number 15's voice saying "Behold my robot suit that will be tested out on you." All were in shock when they saw the robot coming at them. Aoi jumped at the robot and did her strike that would make a crater on it but the robot blocked it with his left arm. Aoi couldn't believe that the robot took the hit without having a dent. The robot then pushed her away with the same arm it used to block and send her flying like she was a pillow.

Toujou and Endo then tackled the robots left leg. That is when the robot use rocket boosters that were on its feet to jump over Toujou and Endo. The two then slammed into a wall and the robot landed in the same spot. Toujou yelled "That thing can jump?! What else can it do?!" That's when robot turned and faced Toujou and Endo aiming both fists at them. The fists launched at them and hit them hard. The fists were connected to by chains and retracted back. Oga then jumped on its back and climbed up to the head and started to punch the head. The robot top half started to spin and threw Oga off sending him flying. He landed on the ground hard.

Kisara then said in an angry voice "What the hell? How are we supposed to fight a robot that size?" Even Medaka was stumped. This robot was ten times tougher than the ones she seen. Then the robot charged at Medaka, Kisara and Berserker. The three were wondering how to fight it until something got in its way.

It was Thor and he said "Don't worry I'll take this thing on." They were confused how Thor got here. Thor then said "I can see you guys are confused let me explain. I wanted to see for myself how a kid became Number 15. So I came here and now I see why this kid is number 15."

Number 15 then said "Ahh Thor your sumo let's see how he fairs against my robot." The robot aimed his left arm and fired its fist at Thor. Thor did a palm strike at the fist and stopped it. Number 15 said "Of course your size, strength, and weight would make the punch neutralize." Thor smiled and charged at the robot but the robot jumped over him. The robot came down to land on Thor but he did a side step to dodge the robot.

Thor then grabbed the robots right arm and pulled it, then threw the robot making it fall from being unbalanced. The robot was getting up slowly and that was when Thor charged at the robot with all his might and made it hard for it to get up. Thor said "Well it looks like your machine can beat normal size people not big people like me." The robot then aimed its head at Thor and shot a powerful wind blast at him pushing him back six feet. Thor said "Huh is that all you got." The robot got up and charged at Thor with his right arm ready for a strong punch. Thor was ready and did a step in palm strike and the punch came in and the two attacks collided and the attacks were equal in power and the two were in a stalemate.

While the fight was going on Dante, George, and Brian showed up with the weapon and aimed it at the robot and were ready to fire it until Medaka, Kisara and Berserker got in their way. Brian says "Yo bro and bras what are doing here and in the way."

Kisara replied "Bro and bras what is that about?"

Brian answered "Come on bra don't tell me you don't know what that means."

Berserker then said "Kisara that is how surfers and skateboarders call boys and girls." Kisara was ready to kill Brian for calling her a bra and Berserker and Medaka were thinking she has anger issues. Kisara lunged herself and did a spinning side kick at Brian. But Brian parried it with his spear and then attacked with his spear at Kisara's chest. Kisara dodged it but her shirt was torn in half. Berserker then said "Kisara this guy is skilled as Freya before her intense training, so be careful so I don't have tell Freya you were beaten." Kisara and Medaka thought that Berserker was cruel.

Dante was getting the weapon ready to fire until Medaka came up behind him and says "You there, step away from the machine or else." That is when George came up and did a downward punch at her she dodged and said "Whoa you're big. How tall are you?"

George answered "I'm seven feet tall and I have to beat you up now, Medaka." She was shocked that he knew who she is. Medaka went into demon god mode and charged at George and George charged back.

Dante said "It looks like demon versus a giant. Do you agree former Berserker?" Dante turn around with his flail in hand and swung it at Berserker and tried to hit him. Berserker jumped back.

Berserker replied "So you must be Dante and that guy with the spear must be Brian." Dante was impressed that he knew who he and Brian were. Then Berserker did a quick step to punch Dante but Dante attacked with his flail making Berserker step back to dodge. Berserker attacked with a powerful round house kick and Dante swung his flail at Berserker's side. Both attacks hit. Dante was hit over the head and Berserker in the ribs. Both were hurt badly but Dante got up and swung his flail downwards at Berserkers head. Berserker saw it coming and jumped to the left to get out of the way. Dante missed but he recovered and started to attack wildly at Berserker. Berserker was trying to get close but Dante's flail made it hard for him, all he could do was dodge attacks.

Kisara was fighting Brian who was thrusting his spear at Kisara with great speed and precision. Kisara was blocking all the attacks thanks to the traing she got from Charles. Then Brian recovered his spear and lunge it at Kisara's chest. Kisara was ready to block it until the spear went downwards towards her gut, Kisara did a quick step back to get out of the way but the attack cut the left pant leg and left a small graze on her leg. Brian said "You barely dodged that attack that means you're not bad bra." Kisara gave him a glare and got in a fighting stance. Brian then said "Alright let's get this over with. I want to use this weapon so I can go surfing." Brian jumped at Kisara and started to rapidly thrust his spear at Kisara and Kisara was weaving and blocking the attacks. Kisara then jumped in the air above Brian and did an axe kick towards his head. Brian stepped back then lunged at Kisara's right shin. Kisara jumped then notice the spear tip went up. Kisara then used her left leg to kick the spear tip to make it miss. Kisara landed and sprung at Brian and did a snap kick at Brian which he blocked. Kisara then did a high kick at his head. Brian was hit but countered by swinging his spear at Kisara and hit her with the wooden part of the spear on the head. Brian flew back fell on his back and Kisara fell sideways and on her back and both were in pain.

Medaka was fighting George in demon god mode but all her attacks were being neutralized by George's attacks. Medaka first tried to lunge a punch at George with all her power but George did the same and Medaka was pushed back and then she tried her rapid punching at George. George flexed all his muscles at the same time which made the punches useless. Medaka said with a smile "I see that my demon god mode won't be enough to beat you."

George replied "No it won't and neither will your other modes, this is a fight not dragon ball fight. Now here I come." George charged and brought his left arm back for a powerful punch. The punch came down at Medaka and she dodged it but was shocked to see that this guy can punch more powerful than all of her modes can. George then jumped over Medaka and tried to land on top of her. Medaka dodged again and was again shocked that this guy can move fast for someone his size. Medaka shook it off and attacked with a powerful drop kick and George got hit. But George grabbed Medaka's legs lifting her over his head and slammed her hard on the ground. Then George walked over to Medaka's right and did an elbow slam on her. Medaka was in a tremendous amount of pain.

Medaka had a flash back about what Charles once said to her _"Listen Medaka don't just rely on your different modes martial arts with them or you'll never beat Bolo or Dark." _Medaka got up then got in a fighting stance. George shrugged his shoulders and got ready for anything that Medaka would use. Medaka then charged at George and did a low kick at George's knee. George retaliated by trying to slam his fist into Medaka's head. Medaka stepped to the left to dodge and did a half spin back kick to George's head. The kick hit and George fell down but as soon he fell he got right back up. George ran and tried the super punch again. This time Medaka stepped back slightly and used her right hand to push George's punch away from her then placed her foot behind his foot then used her left arm to pull George with all her might to throw him of balance and he fell forward. George fell but he got back up and stretched his neck and shrugged it off.

Back at the fight between Thor and the robot, the robot used the jet boosters on its feet to fly straight at Thor. Thor tucked and rolled to dodge the attack. The robot then turned around in midair then landed and shot its fists at Thor. Before the fists could hit Endo and Toujou each grabbed a fist and pulled. The fists were retracting back but Thor also grabbed the fists and with the combined weight and strength of Thor, Endo, and Toujou the fists and the rest of the robot couldn't move. That is when Oga came over using his demonic power punch and Aoi with her best slash attack at the same time were able to destroy the chains on the fists which made the arms now useless. The robot then aimed its air cannon at the group and was ready to fire at them. At the same time Aoi was ready to use her wind slash. The two attacks hit and Aoi was blown back. Thor tackled and lifted and threw the robot down then Endo and Toujou did their strongest punch at the robot's head and disabled the air cannon. Then the robot's chest open and revealed that number 15 was piloting the robot the whole time. Oga yells "Hey kid hand over Beelzebub!"

Number 15 ignored Oga and started talking himself out loud saying "Hhmm the robot needs repairs and upgrades so next time it won't be destroyed by nimrods." All of them were angry and wanted to kick his butt. Number 15 looked at them and said "Sorry but your too tired and worn out to do anything to me. Also my shoes turn into rocket powered skates." Number 15's shoes turned into skates and he rocketed himself to his lab. They wanted to chase him but he was right about them being too tired to fight.

Dante saw that number 15 went back to his lab he knew he had to end this fight quickly so he can use the weapon and not get in trouble with both Light and Dark. So Dante started to attack ferociously and tried to hit Berserker to end the fight with one hit. Berserker was forced to be on the defensive by dodging all the attacks. Then Dante used one of his attacks to slam into the ground and made the dirt and rock go into Berserker's face which temporally made it hard for him to see. That is when Dante tackled Berserker to the ground. Dante brought his flail up and started to spin the chain to cause maximum damage. The flail came down to slam Berserker's head to get an instant knock out but Berserker took this chance to bring his left leg up under Dante's right arm and pushed him to the ground. Berserker then used this chance to joint lock Dante's arm so he can't use his weapon. Dante was unable to move and Berserker got him to give up.

Meanwhile Kisara was trying to figure out how to get past Brian's spear without getting hit hard by it. Brian came in thrusting his spear at Kisara's head. Kisara dodged and that is what Brian wanted, he then brought his spear up slightly then slammed it down on Kisara's shoulder and recovered his spear while taking a step back. Kisara was ready to grab Brian's spear but he retreated to fast, Kisara was wondering how tough this guy really is. Brian then lunged his spear at Kisara. Kisara rolled to get out of the way then she pushed off to quickly get up for another attack. Kisara ran towards Brian and kicked her hardest at his spear and broke it in half. Kisara looked at Brian and says "Looks like you won't be able to use your spear to its fullest anymore." Brian then charged at her using the spear half with the tip then Kisara realize she made it easier for Brian to wield his weapon. Brain was thrusting very fast and Kisara was trying to keep track with the attacks but the spear was smaller and harder to react to. Brian then lunged his spear downwards towards Kisara's stomach. Kiasra then did a low block with her left arm and pushed the spear away from her then did a reverse punch at Brian's face. Brian was hit, he stepped back then got in guard position and attacked with flurry of thrusts and Kisara was blocking all the attacks. The spear went through Kisara's shirt and that is when she took her shirt off and uses it to grab hold of the spear and pulled in Brian to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to Brian's head and knocked him out.

Medaka was in a fighting stance but was exhausted from fighting George. George then charged at her and jumped over Medaka's head and tried to body slam her. Medaka jumped to the left as fast she could to dodge. As soon George landed Medaka charged at George and did a powerful rams head punch into George's side causing George to step back from pain. Then Medaka did a spinning back kick at George's face and George fell backwards. Medaka released demon god mode but unfortunately George just stood up and walked over to the weapon. Medaka went after him but she was too tired to do anything, Berserker was about to run to intercept George until Dante recovered a little and threw his weapon at Berserker's legs which made him fall to the ground and Kisara was also too tired to move. George got to the weapon and fired it. An energy beam shot at number 15's building causing all the electronics to explode. George scratched the back of his head and asked "Hey what kind of weapon is this?"

Dante answered "It was an EMP cannon but me and surfer boy modify it to be EMS cannon." Everyone there was confused then Dante explained "EMS means Electro Magnetic Surge it makes electric devices overload and explode."

Oga heard that and mustered what strength he had left and ran to check if Beelzebub was okay. When he got in the lab he saw that Beelzebub was in the portable containment unit and that Hilda was tied up. Oga then said "Hi Hilda."

Hilda yelled "I have been captured and held against my own free will for days and all you can say is hello!"

Oga replied "I was wondering what was different for all these days. I guess it was that you weren't around." Hilda had a look on her face ready to kill Oga for not noticing she was missing. Number 15 was putting Beelzebub in a hover craft as a battery. Oga saw that and was ready to hurt number 15.

Number 15 saw Oga and pressed the button on Beelzebub containment and Oga was getting shocked but Oga was still coming. Oga got close but fell down from exhaustion and number 15 says to Oga "Hmm that scared me a little but using demon powers without a demon partner drains a lot of energy." Oga could just watch how number 15 got in his hover craft and started to fly off.

Oga asked "How is it working those element guys made all electric stuff stop working?"

Number 15 looked at Oga and answered "It works because it had no battery in it," he then pointed at Beelzebub and continued to say "he is the battery for my hover craft. So for now, goodbye." He powered up his hovercraft and flew away fast. Oga watched and was hoping he will get his chance to beat some sense into number 15.

George, Brian and Dante looked at number 15 flying away and decided to pack up and go. Medaka then asked "Where are you going?"

Brian replied "We're done here. We destroyed number 15's lab so we are going home and hope we heal in time so we can train and be ready for you guys next time. Plus I want to surf as soon as I can." After Brian said that he, George and Dante grabbed the weapon and walked off.

Toujou walked up to Medaka and asked "Why didn't we grab the weapon?"

Medaka answered "Because we have to carry it all the way back to base." Toujou looked at her and agreed with a nod.

Number 15 was far away and landed at a pay phone and made a call. Number 15 called Number 1 and told him what had happened and number 1 replied "So they are getting stronger and the 6 elements destroyed your lab which means our plans have to be accelerated."

End Chapter 7

Sorry for being super late.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own HSD Kenichi, Beelzebub, Asu no Yoichi, Ben-To, Gargoyles, Hellsing, Medaka Box, and Ikkitousen

Chapter 8

Number 15 was flying towards Number 1's home to keep Hilda and Beelzebub there until he could find a new lab. When he arrived Number 2 was there to greet him and asked him a question "How did they find your lab?"

Number 15 answered "I don't know but I promise this, they will pay for destroying my work." Number 2 accept the answer and showed him where the two captives were staying.

Meanwhile everyone at Shinpaku Alliance base was told what happened at Number 15's lab. Niijima said "So the 6 elements lackeys are powerful fighters and have a dangerous weapon that causes electronics to explode and Number 15 build a robotic suit that took everything you guys threw at it." Niijima was holding his chin and was thinking _"These guys have weapons like this and powerful fighters, it feels like these groups are planning something big. But what?" _Niijima then noticed Medaka copying him so he said "Don't bother Medaka you can't copy me or my thoughts." Medaka smiled and was happy to know that this guy knew what she was up to.

Yoichi asked while waving his left hand "So does that mean we won since Number 15's lab is gone?"

Akisame came out of nowhere and said "No, this means they have something planned that is bigger than taking control of the street gangs. In a low tone he said "For now I suggest you all go home and rest for tomorrow, something tells me bad things are going to happen."

Everyone took Akisame's advice and went home to rest. Meanwhile in New York City, the sun was just going down. Suddenly seven gargoyle statues started cracking and fell off of real Gargoyles. One was tall with long black hair and he was built like a professional wrestler. His name is Goliath. He was approached by David Xantos and asked "Goliath can you do me a favor?"

Goliath looked at him and replied "What do you need?"

David replied "Can you go to Japan and look in on Samuel?"

Goliath was confused but another older gargoyle that was of normal size with a husky build of an in shape soldier came up to them. His name is Hudson and he only had one good eye and was wearing a patch on the other eye. He said as he walked up "What's wrong with the lad? Did he get in trouble again?"

David answered "No, but I found out he's part of a group called the 16 generals and they're attacking street gangs and taking control of them. I need to find out if he's okay."

Goliath agreed to go to Japan since he knew some gargoyles in Japan that could help him out . He called out loud "Brooklyn I'll be going to Japan, watch over everyone while I'm gone." Brooklyn is a slim red skin, long mouth gargoyle.

Brooklyn walked over and asked "Why are you going to Japan?" Then a female Gargoyle came over with a light green chubby gargoyle and a light brown gargoyle. They were Angela, Broadway, and Lexington.

Lexington asked "Can I go with you? I always wanted to see Japan." Broadway and Brooklyn had the same idea as Lexington.

Goliath said in a commanding voice "No you must stay here. We have no idea how dangerous these 16 generals are." All of them understood. Xanatos arranged for Goliath and Fox to fly Japan.

Another female gargoyle found out about Xanatos arranging a flight to Japan for the gargoyles. This was Demona. She wanted to see why Goliath was going to Japan so she arranged it so she would arrive there at the same time. She said to herself out loud "I don't know what you are up to but I will find out."

Back in Japan at Yokko High school, Yoichi is in math class and he was having a hard time since he never did math when living in the mountains. Chen comes up to Yoichi and tells him "The best way to do this problem is to isolate each part then put them together to get the answer." Yoichi still didn't understand then Chen showed him how to do solve it. He did it and the answer was correct. Yoichi was happy that Chen showed him this method. When class was over everyone went outside to eat but then some delinquents came up to Chen and they were angry at him. Yoichi saw this and went to help Chen but then stopped in his tracks when he saw Chen defeated each one with a single blow. Yoichi was wondering if he should invite Chen to join him and his friends in their cause to stop the 6 elements and 16 generals.

At the Nanyo Academy, Earth was wondering why did George go instead of him. He really wanted to use that weapon since it looked cool. Earth turned his head and saw Ryomou so he decided to walk up to her and ask her a question "So Ryomou what are doing this Saturday?"

Ryomou gave Earth an angry look and replied "I don't know that is three days away."

Earth smiled and said "In that case let's go on a date." Ryomou stood perfectly straight, started to sweat, and then ran in embarrassment. Earth yelled "Is that a yes?" Everyone there was thinking these Americans have weird ways of talking to girls.

Joe came up to Earth to tell him something. Joe said with serious tone "I fought those street fighters two towns over and beat them easily." Earth acknowledged this with a salute. Joe saluted back and walked off. Joe went to find the wrestlers that were supposed to be at this school to work out with them.

At the Karasuda high school, Ume walked towards Yo and swung a fist at him only to have Yo block it and punched her in the stomach. Yo then yelled "What the hell happened I didn't want to do that!" Then he remembered that the training he is getting may cause him to attack anyone who attacks him.

Sen saw what happen and said to Ume who was trying to get up "Listen! The training he's getting will make him attack anyone trying to attack him."

Ume looked at Sen with eyes of an angry killer and replied "Then that means I should take my wrath out on his teachers." Sen then imagine Ume getting tortured by the masters for trying to attack them.

Sen put her hand on Ume's shoulder and said with a scared voice "If you do that you will suffer greatly. Those masters are demons from hell." Ume was confused at what she heard and decided to see the training they go through.

When school got out Ume was following Sen and Yo to see their training. When they got there she hid and saw Salvador, who was putting ankle weights on Sen. He told her to sprint around the block without slowing down. Ume thought Salvador was insane then she saw Yo and he was running on a moving treadmill while dodging soccer balls that were being kicked at him. Ume was very happy to see Yo being trained that way.

Medaka came up to Ume and asked "What are you doing here?" Ume saw Medaka and had sexual thoughts because she is lesbian. Ume got close to her and tried to intimidate her so she could have her way with her. But Medaka returned the intimidation back on her by saying "You think I'll love you? Your nothing more than a girl who uses force to get what she wants. That won't work on me."

Ume looked at Medaka and said with an emotionless expression "You have no idea who I am."

Medaka looked at her and replied with a smile and cocky voice "You are Ume Shiraume of the Shiraume family, student council president of the Karasuda high school and you punish Yo a lot by hitting him and stripping off his clothes during class while acting you are superior. And you are a lesbian." Ume became very scared while wondering who this person is. Medaka continued to say "I see your wondering who I am. The answer is (She took a hand fan out and held up to her chin while standing like she was a victorious general of war) I am Medaka Kurokami, student council president Hakoniwa Academy."

Ume took a step back and said "Medaka, the demon princess of Hakoniwa Academy." Ume knew she was in trouble if she made her angry. Then she looked behind her and saw Oga, the delinquent of Saint Ishiyama. Ume then looked to her right and saw agent Greg walking up to her. She stood there showing no emotion on her face but she was very angry to see him.

Greg looked at her and put his hand on his fore head and asked "What are you doing?"

Ume retorted "I came to see how that idiot Yo got so strong that he can stop my punch and counter punch at the same time." Greg tilted his head and thought she was too mean to be a student at a school. Ume demanded out loud "Tell me why you are training all of them?"

Then a voice came from behind her that said "They are training to fight two groups who are controlling the street gangs from all over the world through martial arts." Ume turned around and saw a Ma Kensei who was taking pictures of her when her panties were being exposed. Ume threw a punch at Kensei but he dodged and started to rub her butt and said happily "You might be super thin but you have a nice butt." Ume got angry and tried to kick him. Kensei ducked from it and took more pantie shot pictures.

Then Renka jumped over there and yelled "Papa stop taking pictures or I will tell mama where you are." Kensei stopped and started begging her not to tell his wife where he is. Ume saw Renka and got more perverted thoughts in her head and then Miu and Aoi walked out. Ume then got even more perverted thoughts and started drooling.

Medaka replied "I think Ume is having lesbian thought overload." Everyone looked at her and saw she was in a trance and drooling. Medaka got an idea and dragged Ume to show her the training Yo and the others are doing. Ume then broke from her trance and gulped in fear when she saw Ayame, Yo's cousin practicing dodging by dodging sword swings from Ayame, Ibuki's little sister. Then she saw the twins Kyō Sawagi and Kyō Sawagi sparring with Berserker on top of a chain link fence.

Ume had a serious face and asked "What is going on here? It looks like you're preparing to fight to the end."

Greg answered "They are." Ume was shocked at what she just heard. Ume decided to leave and let them do what they wanted and was hoping that Yo will fight an opponent that will beat him to a pulp.

It became night and the plane that Goliath and Fox were on was just landing and so did Demona. Goliath saw his friend Kai, a light green skin gargoyle. Kai said with a happy tone "Ah Goliath it's so good to see you again. But what is so important that you need me to help you with?" Goliath explained the situation. Kai had a serious look on his face and replied "Very well I'll help you both the best I can."

The two gargoyles climbed on top of a roof and glided towards the school where Samuel was staying at. Demona followed them to figure out what Goliath was doing here in Japan. They landed and so did Demona. Goliath and Kai turn around to see Demona and she asked while pointing a laser rifle at them "What are you doing here Goliath and how long have you known about the gargoyles here in Japan?"

Before Goliath could answer a female voice said "Well well I thought I was the only gargoyle here in Japan." All three turned to their side and saw Jessie. They were all shocked but Demona was more shocked to see another gargoyle. Jessie continued to say "Look at this it's Demona, the gargoyle that all Irish gargoyles want to see dead."

Demona retorted "So you're from Ireland I thought the humans killed you all?"

Jessie answered while cracking her knuckles "Nope! We are five clans strong and we swore we will kill the gargoyle that caused the humans to hunt us down." Demona aimed her laser rifle at Jessie but then the rifle was knocked out of her hands by a guitar being swung at her. Jessie asked with smirk "What took you so long you fool?" It was Droy with his guitar.

Droy exclaimed "I would have be here sooner if could glide like you bat." Demona charged at Droy and Droy responded by swinging his guitar and hitting her in the head knocking her down. Droy saw Goliath and Kai and said "Looky here are more bats to swat." Goliath charged at Droy but he was knocked down by a guy doing a slide tackle on him. It was Jake then he jumped back while a muscular guy came over and hit Goliath on the back to stop him from getting up it was Barret.

Kai yelled while in a fighting stance "Who are you four?!"

Jessie answered while crossing her arms "We are Number 16's warriors and your snooping around here stops." Kai did a flying kick at Jake sending Jake flying back. Barret jabbed his dumbbell into Kai's gut. Kai bent over from the hit then Droy did a baseball swing with his guitar and knocked him out. The four picked up Demona, Goliath, and Kai and put them in a truck and chained them up and drove off.

Barret took his cell out and called Number 16 and said "We captured some gargoyles who were snooping around."

Number 16 asks "Is one of them Demona?" Barret answered yes and Number 16 replied "Good bring her to me so I can perform the spell."

Elsewhere Sirzen was going through his spells and Light walked in and said "How is it going Sirzen?"

Sirzen was flipping through the pages of books and replied "It can go better since I am in charge to find a spell to give us the power we need to one day to fight Hellsing and Millennium."

Light walked up to Sirzen and patted him on the shoulder while he said "Don't worry if anyone can find it, it will be you." Sirzen was still flipping through the pages of his many books then Light asked "Sirzen when did you last slept?"

Sirzen answered "When we had that party. Why you ask?"

Light looked around and saw papers and books piled up to his height and an empty coffee can, Light replied "It looks like you haven't slept longer than that." Sirzen blinked and shrugged his shoulders and went back to searching in his book. Light left and said "Make sure you get some rest." Sirzen just waved his hand.

Meanwhile Crimson was walking about and everyone around him was scared of him. He then stopped at a crosswalk waiting for the light to let him cross. He turned his head to the left and saw a truck. Jessie, the gargoyle, was sitting in the front and Crimson yells "Hey I know you your Number 16's pet!"

Jessie yelled back in anger "I'm no one's pet." She then noticed it was Crimson and she yelled "Crap it's the vampire of the 6 elements!"

Crimson clenched his fist and yelled "I'm not a vampire! What's in the truck it's making a lot of noise?" The light turn green and the truck drove off but Crimson was following it while saying "Wait let me see what is in the truck." The truck was driving fast but Crimson somehow jumped on the truck.

Jessie climbed on to the top of the truck and asked "Are you sure you're not a vampire?" Crimson nodded yes and Jessie retorted "Ah man this anti vampire kit is useless then." Crimson got angry grabbed Jessie left hand and used her claws to tear a hole into the truck. Jessie yelled "Hey don't use me as a can opener and how did you do that so fast?"

Crimson answered "Sometimes when I get angry my mind shuts down and goes on autopilot." Jessie thought Crimson was vampire from what he did and Crimson asked "You think I'm a vampire don't you." Jessie nodded yes. Crimson got on his hands and knees and thought it how bad it was if a gargoyle thinks he's was a vampire. Crimson saw the other gargoyles chained up from the hole he made using Jessie's hand and said "More gargoyles come on I thought they were all in Ireland."

Goliath woke up and saw Crimson and bellowed "Who are you and where are taking us?!" Crimson just ignored him and jumped in the truck and started fighting Droy and Jake. Jessie jumped in and started fighting Crimson as well. Goliath couldn't believe his eyes; this single man defeated all three fighters. Goliath then asked "Tell me what is going on?" Crimson just punched Goliath and knocked him out and slipped something in his hair and jumped out of the truck when it stopped.

Barret was ready to fight but Crimson ran instead smiling because he was happy. Barret looked at his three comrades and retorted "You guys look like shit."

Then all three yelled "Shut up and take us back to base!" Barret got back in the driver seat and drove the truck.

When they got to the base a man and woman were there. they were cyborgs and their names were Jackal and Hyena. Jackal saw Goliath and responded "Ah looky here we can have revenge on Goliath after all this time."

Jackal's fingers on his left hand turn into blades and were about to impale Goliath until Number 15 yelled "You don't touch him until you do your job!" Jackal stopped. He and Hyena wanted to kill Goliath but couldn't. Number 15 said "Your target is this agent Greg who is putting his nose in our business. Then find the one who gave that weapon to the 6 elements. When you do that then you get to fight Goliath."

Hyena yelled "Fight Goliath! We want to kill him with no challenge!" Jackal agreed with Hyena and was very angry.

Number 15 responded "Then you won't be able to test the upgrades I will give you." Jackal and Hyena smiled and agreed to do what he said for the upgrades. Number 15 then said while yawning "I'll give you your upgrades tomorrow I'm sleepy now."

Jackal and Hyena both yelled "Are you kidding us?!" Number 15 walked off to go to bed. Jackal and Hyena wanted the upgrades badly since they were going to get to use them on Goliath. Then the two heard a guitar being played and saw Droy.

Hyena asked "What is with you? Are you trying to let everyone know we're here?" Droy shrugged his shoulders and played his guitar. Hyena said with a frustrated tone "This is the last time we work with teenagers." Droy was playing his guitar louder and Jessie was singing while Jake was using makeshift drums to play along and they sounded like a rock group. Hyena looked at Number 16 and asked "How do you deal with this?" Then she saw him enjoying the music and wondered what is wrong with these people.

The next morning Ryo Washizu was walking to class when he saw Chen. Chen was exercising by running laps on the track while carrying a girl on his shoulders. Waishizu was wondering why is Chen training so hard and why did he have a girl on his shoulders while running. So Washizu went to talk to Chen and blurted out "Hey why are you holding that girl on your shoulders while running?" The girl got off Chen's shoulders and gave Washizu a dirty look and walked off. Washizu rubbed the back of his head and was confused why the girl was upset.

Chen explained "She wanted me to help her practice for a competition but didn't want anyone to see it." Washizu accepted Chen answer and Chen asked Washizu with a questioning look on his face "So I heard you were a great boxer and you stopped boxing, why was that is?" Washizu refused to answer him; Chen just shrugged his shoulders and went to class.

Washizu was in class trying to figure out who Chen was and when he heard from Yoichi how strong Chen was, made him more confused. School got out and Washizu walked with his friends to do more training but Washizu then stopped and said "Hey guys I have to check up on something, you guys go ahead I'll catch the next tram." They all accepted that and went their separate ways. Washizu was met up with a boy about four feet tall but he was about the same age as Washizu. Washizu said "Hey **T**origaya."

Torigaya replied happily "Hey Washizu how you doing?" Torigaya saw that Washizu was deep in thought and retorted "Sheesh Washizu don't strain yourself."

Washizu acknowledge him "Sorry I was thinking about something." Washizu then saw Chen walking and decided to follow him. Torigaya tagged along. Washizue and Torigaya were following Chen while hiding behind whatever they could find that gave them cover.

Then a voice asked "Why are we following him?"

Torigaya answered "Washizu is wondering about this guy." The voice nodded his head. They continued to watch Chen.

Then Washizu screamed "Wait who are you?!"

The voice replied "Guten Tag, my name is Schrödinger. I was wondering what you two were doing so I tagged along." Washizu was wondering why this guy had cat ears and dressed in short shorts and khaki button up t-shirt but Torigaya was happy to see him. Schrödinger asks "So since we are at the Xiaolin dojo in China town what do we do now?" Washizu was shocked at the place they were at.

Washizu walked in and saw a lot of people training in different styles of Kung-Fu then he saw Chen sparring with three guys each using a different style of Kung-Fu. Washizu was amazed how he could fight all three guys at the same time. The sparring was over and Washizu went up to Chen and said " Your amazing. You should show me how you do that sometime."

Chen acknowledge him by saying "If you trained as hard as I do you could do this too." Washizu didn't like how Chen phrased the answer and was ready to punch him until Torigaya stopped him.

Torigaya then said "Hey Schrödinger is gone." Wahizu looked around and couldn't find him. Washizu and Torigaya left to look for Schrödinger. Both Washizu and Torigaya looked everywhere, Torigaya responded "Man we can't find him anywhere."

Schrödinger came behind them and said 'You were looking for me? How thoughtful." Washizu and Torigaya then explained how dangerous it was to be around here. Schrödinger answered "That's ok I have been to a lot worst places then this." Washizu and Torigaya looked at him nervously and wondered where he had been before. Schrödinger then said his goodbyes and as soon Washizu and Torigaya blinked Schrödinger was gone. This scared the two of them and they wondered who he was and where he went.

At the same time that Washizu was following Chen, everyone at the Shinpaku Alliance base were training super hard and Greg was collecting some info on where the 6 elements and 16 generals were staying in Japan. Then out of nowhere Ryoko and Yuka came up behind him and gave him coffee and donuts. Greg looked at them and asked "What is this?"

Yuka answered "This is what Americans eat." Greg looked at them and wondered if they got this idea from watching old cop movies. Yuka looked at a picture of guy playing rugby and asked "Hey who is that?"

Greg responded "Well when Freya told me about the 16 generals each had four warriors I did some digging and found out that there's a seventy-five percent chance that he is one of those warriors." Yuka was wondering why he looked familiar. Greg looked at her and asked "Why are you here?"

Ryoko answered "We are here to help in any way we can." Greg was having second thoughts about the girls until he saw that half the coffee was gone and only there was only one doughnut. He looked at them angrily and Ryoko replied nervously and waving her arms in front herself "Sorry but the doughnuts and coffee smelled so good we couldn't help ourselves."

Greg calmed himself down and said "How about you girls go and get me some pictures of this guy without being caught." The girls agreed and ran off with a camera to take some pictures. Greg said to himself "I wonder if this is too dangerous for those girls, well we will find out soon."

Aoi saw Yuka and Ryoko running off with the camera and she wondered what was going on and should she be worried. Aoi went into the building and asked if she can spar with Freya. Freya agreed. Then Aoi asked "Hey do you know why Yuka and Ryoko ran off?" Freya shrugged her shoulders and started sparring.

Yuka and Ryoko found the guy they were looking for and watched him playing rugby. He kicked a ball at his teammate who caught it and ran to make a point. Ryoko took some pictures and noticed that he has been tackled multiple times and was still raring to go. Ryoko was then in shock when she saw the rugby guy kicked the ball from mid field to the goal and it hit a guy and knocked the wind out of him. Yuka shouted "You see that? That guy knocked that guy down with a simple kick of the ball."

The game was over and Yuka and Ryoko ran their fastest back to show the pictures to Greg and tell him about what they saw. A girl with a similar build as Ryoko with short black, hair wearing a skirt and green sweater walked up to the rugby guy and asked "So did you hear that Number 16's men actually did something without causing a big commotion this time?"

He answered by saying "Yeah, but three of them got beaten up by Crimson." She tilted her head and wondered why didn't Jessie tell her that part. The rugby guy picked up his gear and told her "So we're seeing Number 14 about fighting some guys tomorrow, let's get going."

That night Jackal and Hyena found out where Greg was and were ready to attack until a very slim woman with very long hair, wearing dress pants and top and glasses showed up wielding a hunting musket showed up in front of them smiling and saying "Well well it appears I found some machine people. Tinker tailor soldier sailor my bullets punishes all without distinction."

Hyena and Jackal readied their weapons and Jackal asked while pointing his arm laser at her "Who are you and what do you want?" Hyena walked to the woman's side and was ready to attack.

The woman answered "My name is Rip Van Winkle." She then looked at them and asked "So how did it feel to turn yourself into machines." Hyena and Jackal just stared at her hoping to use the kid's upgrades on her without answering her question. Then she asked " And how was it you gave up your star rolls in that TV show so you can hunt gargoyles." They looked at her in shock because she knew that. She then replied "In that case you should of joined Millennium instead. You would have had so much more fun if you had joined us." Hyena and Jackal were confused then she said "But at last I was told by the major to kill you." After she said that she lifted her gun with one arm and fired it at Jackal.

Hyena and Jackal used built in jet packs to fly in the air and Hyena said with a cocky tone "You'll need a better gun than that to beat us." As soon she was done saying that Jackal's left arm and right leg were shot off. Hyena then said in confusion "What the hell she only fired one shot how did she do that?"

Rip then said in a sad tone "Aw there is no blood just wires and metal." Hyena then charged at her and Rip then said "Silly creature I'm Rip Van Winkle, the huntress." Then a blue light came down at Hyena hitting her in the back knocking her down. Hyena didn't get up. Rip then took out a long range walkie talkie and spoke into it "Major I just took out those cyborgs for you."

The Major replied "Ah very good. Now come back to base. We need to plan our next move so we can take out Alucard." Rip signed off and walked away singing.

Meanwhile, Goliath was watching helplessly while Number 16 was experimenting on Demona. Demona screamed in pain and asked "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!"

Number 16 answered "I want to know how to duplicate the magic that made you immortal." Both Goliath and Demona were shocked to know that he knew that. Number 16 noticed they were shocked and retorted "Oh come on, Demona's picture are in many folklore books. This knowledge dictates she has to be immortal or somehow can travel through time." He then returned to his experiment on Demona.

Jessie walked in and said "Well the lass is finally getting what she deserves for what she did to my ancestors." She then looked at Number 16 and retorted "Oh I almost forgot, Number 14 and his men are going to handle the Shinpaku guys since those cyborgs disappeared." Number 16 was confused and wondered what happen to the cyborgs. As Jessie was leaving she said "Hey our manager got us a gig. Are you going to be there?"

Number 16 answered by asking his own question "Depends will he be there?" Jessie nodded yes. Number 16 retorted "Good I want to talk to him." Number 16 reinforced the chains on Goliath and Demona so he could go to watch his team play.

Jessie asked " You aren't going like that are you?" looking at Number 16's lab coat that had signs of his experiments.

He replied " Oh is this not appropriate?" Jessie just shook her head and pointed to the shower room.

Before he left Goliath asked him a question "Wait, what did you do with Kai?"

Number 16 answered "I sent him back to his village. I don't need him, just you and Demona."

Number16 arrived at the club and he saw three of his four warriors performing on stage. Droy was playing his guitar, Jake was on drums, and Jessie on base guitar and singing. They were playing an Irish song in a rock style. Number 16 saw Barret and a muscular half man- half wolf guy wearing a nice black suit. He went up to him and bellowed "Your machine friends disappeared on us."

The wolf man replied "Well it's nice to see you too, and my friends wouldn't do that unless something happen to them."

Number 16 pointed his finger at him and told him "Listen here Fido, we needed them to do a job and you gave us your word they could do it."

The guy growled and responded "First, my name is Wolf. Second if they disappeared then that means something happened because they wouldn't skip out on upgrades and money. They're too smart to ditch and run for only half the payment promised."

Number 16 replied "Fine then what happened? What could possibly happen to them?"

Wolf answered "I don't know but I promise this. Tomorrow night I'm going to pay that Greg guy a visit myself for you guys, if you give me Goliath." Number 16 shook his hand to let him know that he liked the deal.

At Ryozanpaku, Elder had all the masters gather with Kenichi and Miu in the training hall to tell them something. Elder said in a serious tone "The ones that gave the weapon to the 6 elements are called Millennium, a nazi organization that was trying to make vampire soldiers for the war. They were stopped when by another organization called Hellsing who came along and destroyed their base forcing them to flee. After the war no one knew what happened to them."

Kenichi then retorted "What about that werewolf you fought?"

Elder answered "He was a special breed of werewolf. They couldn't make anything as good as him so they tried vampires instead." Everyone was shocked to hear this and had no idea what was going on. Elder then said with a smile and stroking his beard "Don't tell any of those youngsters about this." The masters agreed but Miu and Kenichi jaws dropped and wondered why he told them in the first place.

At Hakufu house, Earth addressed his warriors and asked "So which one of you will go and fight these opponents?"

Jesus answered "Don't worry I will fight and so will these luchadores they want to fight as well."

Earth asked "Uh where did the luchadores come from?"

Jesus answered "On a boat. I called them." Earth was confused and that answer wasn't a real answer.

At Medaka's house, she's a sleep and is having a nightmare. In her nightmare she is fighting her old enemies and beating them. There was no one else to fight until a tornado comes along and the tornado stops and turns into Number 3. She charges at him but he just kicks her and sends her flying and she falls on the ground. She got back up and was going into demon god mode when she saw her shadow come to life. Then it turned into Dark. She yells "You're going down Dark." She went to punch him and then all of sudden he grabbed her hand and put a ring on it. She then notices she was in a wedding dress and Dark is in a groom outfit. She looks around and saw her brother dressed nice and her sister and female friends dress as bridesmaids and Zenkichi as a best man.

A voice then says "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." Right before the kiss happened Medaka woke up sweating and scared. This was new to her. She had never experienced fear like this.

Medaka asked herself out loud "Why would I dream about those two and marriage all of sudden?" She tried going back to sleep but she kept wondering what does the dream mean.

At Water's place, she was waiting for her brother, Dark, to come home while drinking tea. Dark shows up and goes up to his room where Water was waiting. She asks "So who Jesus is going to fight against from the mystery group? " Dark shrugged his shoulders. She replied "Why is Jesus like this?" Dark shrugged his shoulders again and went to get ready for bed.

At Number 14's place, he was met up with his four warriors. A teen dressed like an any teenage boy with a slingshot, a guy dressed as a biker wielding two boomerangs, a girl dressed like a tennis player wielding a crossbow, and semi big muscular guy with a rugby ball that weighs as much as a medicine ball. Number 14 told them to attack the delinquents' tomorrow afternoon and he will attack one of the wind samurai's friends. The rugby guy asked "So which delinquents do you want us to attack?"

Number 14 answered "I want you to take out Kanzanki, Natsume, Himekawa, and Chiaki while I go after Ukyo." The warriors understood the mission and what they must do. They went home to sleep and get ready for combat.

It's a weekend morning and everyone in the Shinpaku Alliance and allies were having a break from the training. Each were hanging out in their own neighborhoods. Yoichi and Ibuki were training the students that go to their dojo. Oga and Furinji were at Furinji's house playing video games. Aoi was wearing her disguise and taking her baby brother to the park. Toujou got a part time job as an ice cream man. Nene was just sleeping in. Each of the six knights was doing some preparations for the school. Sen was with Salvador looking for groceries to bring back to the base. Kanzaki was hanging out with Natsume and Himekawa was at arcade playing games. The others were just enjoying their weekend.

Where the six knights are, there is someone wearing a mariachi out fit with a guitar playing a song with two big guys sitting next to him.

At the arcade where Kanzaki and his friends are there is a motor cyclist, rugby guy, tennis player girl, and the sling shot toting teen waiting outside for Kanzaki and his friends to walk out.

At Ukyo's home Ukyo is spending time with his sister. Number 14 was hiding and no one notices him, not even the butlers and maids. He waiting for Ukyo to be alone to attack him.

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own HSD Kenichi, Medaka Box, Asu no Yoichi, Ikkitousen, Hellsing, Beelzebub, and Gargoyles

Chapter 9

It's Saturday morning and Nene gets a call from Yuka asking her to meet them at the arcade. She agreed to meet them there. When she arrives a girl with a cross bow stepped in front of her and says "So your Nene, the chain wielder of the red tail. I was supposed to take out Chiaki but you'll do instead." Nene was shocked to what the girl said.

Nene asked "What do you mean you're supposed to take out Chiaki instead?" The girl didn't answer just pointed her crossbow at Nene and fired it at her. Nene jumped to the left to dodge and got her chain out and attacked by using her chain like a long whip at the crossbow girl. The crossbow girl dodged the attack and reloaded her crossbow. Nene then demanded out loud to the girl "What is your name?"

She answered "My name is Rukia. But I have a question where did you hide that chain?" Nene showed her the chain folded in half and the ends of the chain reach to the middle of her palms of her hand when her arms are stretched out. Rukia was impressed how she had hid that chain so well in the coat's arms. Nene attacked again and tried to wrap the chain around Rukia's leg like lasso to stop her from dodging. But it didn't work Rukia jumped back landed on her feet and shot her crossbow at Nene. Nene rolled on the ground to dodge the shot then she sprung up and ran towards Rukia to get in close. Rukia saw Nene running towards her and did a slide tackle. Nene jumped to dodge but she noticed it was a trick so Rukia could reload her cross bow in time. Rukia shot at Nene's arm but Nene used her chain to deflect the shot.

Nene looked at Rukia and asked with a serious tone "I thought the 16 generals and 6 elements didn't kill?"

Rukia answered with a cheer full smile "Your right that is why my bolts are blunt but don't worry it will feel like a rock being shot from a slingshot but faster." Nene looked at her and wondered how she is so cheerful about that. Rukia aimed her crossbow at Nene again but this time Nene didn't dodge because now she knew the bolts weren't deadly. The bolt hit Nene in the shoulder the bolt bounced off but it felt like a baseball thrown by pitcher and Nene was in pain. Rukia then retorted while smiling and reloading "Oh did I forget to mention these blunt tips are made of lead so if you get hit by one it will hurt a lot unless you have body armor." Nene was shocked to hear that. Nene got in a guard stance, one hand holding the end of the chain the other hand on the middle and spinning the other half. Rukia shot at Nene's chest and Nene used the part of the chain she was spinning to deflect the shot then threw it at Rukia. Rukia jumped back to dodge the attack and reload her crossbow.

Yuka walked outside of the arcade wondering where Nene was. She saw Nene fighting and went back inside to get Kanzaki, Natsume, and Himekawa to help Nene. When they heard what Yuka said they went outside to see this fight but as soon they got out there Yuka tripped causing Himekawa to fall and dodge a marble being shot at him. Natsume and Kanzaki saw the shot and was wondering where it came from. Natsume saw a young teen with a sling shot that was ready to shoot again. Natsume warned Himekawa who stood up and let it hit him in the chest and nothing seemed to happen.

The young teen asked in confusion "Wait why didn't that hurt you that was a metal ball bearing?"

Himekawa took a comb out of his pocket to comb his hair and replied "I have a bullet proof vest under my clothes."

The young teen retorted "Man, are you so weak that you need a bullet proof vest to fight?"

Himekawa yelled back in anger "I'M NOT WEAK! I WEAR THIS SO I DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT HARD!"

The young teen looked at him like he was some kind of lazy bum. Then a guy on a motorcycle came up and said "Huh, so that means you can't fight." Himekawa was getting very angry and wanted to beat the crap out of them. So he charged at them with his cattle prod ready and the motorcycle guy revved his bike and charged at Himekawa. When they got close the motorcycle guy threw his boomerang at Himekawa. Himkawa dodge it but the motorcycle guy came up close behined him while driving his motorcycle.

Natsume demanded out loud "Hey who are guys anyways!?"

Then rugby guy came out and retorted "We are Number 14's warriors and we are here to beat the living snot out of you people." Natsume and Kanzaki looked at them and wondered why they came after them and not the others. The rugby guy dropped his ball and kicked it at Natsume. Natsume caught it but he was shocked how heavy the ball was and yet the ball came at him at the speed of a soccer ball being kicked. Then the young teen with the slingshot fired three shots at the same time at Kanzaki. Kanzaki dove to the ground to dodge the attack then got up and charged at the young teen out of anger but he was tackled by the rugby guy and was knocked down to the ground.

Kanzaki got up slowly, he was about to attack the rugby guy until Natsume stop and asked "Hey Kanzaki if you don't mind I want to fight this guy instead?" Kanzaki shrugged his shoulders and let Natsume have him while he went after the young teen with the slingshot. Natsume had the rugby guys ball in his hands and said to him "Here take your ball back, you'll need it." He threw the ball and the rugby guy caught it. The rugby guy tossed the ball up and he round house kicked the ball at Natsume. Natsume dodged the ball and the ball broke through the glass of a crane machine in the arcade, Natsume charged at the rugby guy and rugby guy responded by charging as well and they ended up in a stalemate. After while the two pushed each other off one another and each got in a stance and glared at each other. Natsume charged at the rugby guy and the rugby guy decided to try to tackle him.

Kanzanki charged at the slingshot user and jumped tried to do an axe kick on him. The young teen dodged by doing a quick step back and shot at Kanzaki's head. Kanzanki leaned his head back and the shot barely missed. Kanzaki recovered his footing and attacked with a round house kick to the young teen's head. The young teen put his arms up to block the kick. The block worked and he was only pushed two feet back. Kanzanki got back in his stance and the young teen got angry and shot at Kanzanki. Kanzanki back flipped to dodge. The young teen then fired another shot at Kanzanki but this time at his hand. The shot hit Kanzanki in the hand and Kanzanki's hand was in a lot of pain but that made him even angrier and he charged at the young teen. The young teen fired another shot but Kanzanki jumped, did a somersault in the air, then came down using an axe kick. The young teen jumped forward and slid to dodge the attack. The young teen was shocked how much power the attack had, he stood up and got ready to take a shot.

While the fight between Kanzanki and the young teen is going on the battle of Himekawa and the biker continues. Himekawa was slowly standing up and was glaring at the motorcycle guy. The motorcycle guy looked at him and retorted "Hey if you can stand up let's finish our fight." Himekawa was up and had his cattle prod ready. The motorcycle guy revved his motorcycle and charged at Himekawa who was ready for the motorcycle guy to come at him. But the motorcycle guy was ready as well by throwing his boomerang at Himekawa. Himekawa dodged by jumping to the left. Himekawa dodge the attack but the boomerang came back and hit him in the back. Himekawa started to laugh because his vest protected him from the pain but then the motorcycle guy drove at him and punched him in the face then picked up his boomerang. Himekawa fell hard but he got back up and the motorcycle guy looked at him with confusion and asked "How are you able to take all those hits?"

Himekawa answered while fixing his sunglasses "That's a secret." Himekawa remembered all the beatings he got for back talking to Fortuna. Himekawa clench his fist and said in anger "Fortuna." The motorcycle guy didn't get it and decided to try to run him over. Himekawa saw him coming at him and decided to charge at him. The motorcycle guy threw his boomerang at him, Himekawa swerved and it missed then jumped to the right and threw his cattle prod on full charge at the motorcycle. It hit the motorcycle and the shock made the motorcycle crash. The motorcycle guy got off in time before it crashed. He was furious at Himekawa for destroying his motorcycle. The motorcycle guy took out from behind him two boomerangs. Himekawa responded "So no more bike let's see how tough you are now."

At the same time these fights were happening at the arcade, at the school where the six holy knights are, Alex is confronted by a guy dressed like a mariachi player and says "So Senior Alex let's see how tough you are."

Alex looked at him and asked "How do you know my name?"

The Mariachi player replied by bowing and taking his hat off and says "How rude of me, I am Jesus of the 6 Elements." Alex got in a guard position and Jesus reacted by saying "Ah so your ready to fight, that is good." After he said that he put his hat and guitar down and got in a guard position as well. Alex attacked first with a right cross. Jesus dodged then did a left jab to counter then followed with a right uppercut to the chin.

Alex barely dodged the uppercut. Alex went to move in and tried a left hook to Jesus head. Jesus dodges and goes in to do a right hook to Alex's right side stomach. Alex got hit hard and backed up to get out of the way of another attack. Gou saw what was going on and ran out to help until two masked luchadors got in front of him and one of them said "Si usted desea ayudar a su amigo con el que hay que pasar con nosotros primero (If you want to help your friend you have to go through us first.)" Gou got in a guard position and lunged himself at one of the luchadors and the luchador responded by doing the same thing they were locked together until the other luchador tackled Gou and knocking him down and away.

Alex yelled at Gou "Hey are you all right Gou?!"

Gou answered while getting back on his feet "Yeah! But man these guys are tough who are they?!"

Alex answered while defending off punches from Jesus "This guy says they're from the 6 elements." Gou was shocked to hear that the 6 elements were attacking them now. Then one of the luchadors jumped over Gou and tried to do a body slam on him. Gou jumped back and avoided the attack, barely. The other luchador came up behind Gou and grabbed him to do a suplex on him. Right before Gou's head hit the ground Sakaki Mitsuteru dashed over and stopped the attack from finishing by ramming himself into the luchador knocking him down and he let go of Gou.

Gou looked at Sakaki and said "Thanks man but I think you just made him angry." Gou was right the luchador got up to attack Sakaki. Sakaki got his wooden sword ready to do a draw attack but the luchador jumped over him and got behind to hit him like a donkey when it kicks. The attack hits Sakaki in the back sending him flying about five feet. Sakaki used his sword to stop himself from falling. Sakaki turned around with his sword drawn and ready for combat. The luchadors looked at each other and nodded at each other knowing this is a two on two fight now.

Gou charged at one of them and did an elbow strike at his face. The elbow hit, then the other luchador went to grab him until Sakaki got in front of him and did a vertical slash at the luchador but the luchador dodged the attack then countered with close line with his left arm. Sakaki blocked the attack with his sword but the force from the attack was strong and Sakaki was thankful for the hellish training he was getting or he wouldn't be standing right now.

Sakaki then pushed the luchador back and the swung his sword at the luchador's right leg with enough force to make the luchador fall to the ground. When the luchador fell he made Sakaki fall as well. Since both of them were both on the ground the luchador tried to get on top of him to pin him but Sakaki rolled out of it and used his sword to get up fast. Sakaki got in a kendo stance then charged forward. Sakaki striked down on the luchador's head then swung at the left side of his stomach. The luchador was hurt but he grabbed the sword and said "Próximo tiempo no utiliza una espada de madera. (Next time don't use a wooden sword.)" The luchador grabbed the sword and pulled Sakaki in and tackled him which made him let go of his sword.

Sakaki looked at him and said "You are skilled I'll give you that, but (yelling voice) SPEAK JAPANESE!" Luchador was scratching his head in confusion. The luchador shrugged his shoulders and charged at Sakaki while wielding his sword. The luchador did a down ward strike at Sakaki and Sakaki responded by jumping to his left to dodge the attack. Sakaki took his sheath and started to use it as a weapon by dashing at the luchador and swung it at his chest. The luchador blocked the attack by using Sakaki's sword; the luchador then used both hands on the sword and did a downward strike with all his power. Sakaki used the sheath to block it then he pushed back with all his might and made the luchador back off. The luchador tried again but this time Sakaki charged at the luchador. The luchador's attack hit was only half the power because Sakaki lunge his sheath into the luchador midsection with enough power to force him to stop fighting but the luchadors attack did enough damage to make Sakaki stop fighting as well.

At the same time Sakaki was fighting, Gou was fighting the other luchador. Gou charged at the luchador and did an uppercut to the luchador's chin. The luchador dodged the attack then lunged at Gou taking him down. Gou then started kneeing the luchador in the ribs repeatedly. The luchador released Gou and was holding his side in pain. Gou was smiling until the luchador showed him a yellow card. Gou complained "What at yellow card what's that for?" The luchador pointed to Gou's knees. Gou jaw dropped and replied "I use krav maga, kneeing is allowed." The luchador then took a whistle out and blew and showed the yellow card again. Gou yelled in anger "WHAT IS THAT FOR? I WAS EXPLAINING MY FIGHTING STYLE AND ALSO THIS IS A FIGHT NOT A SOCCER GAME!" The luchador shook his head and got in a fighting stance and charged at Gou and tackled him down to a wall. Gou was in pain then he freaked out when he saw the luchador charging at him in to do a drop kick. Gou dove to the right as fast as he could to dodge the attack. The luchador missed but the attack cracked the wall and left an indent of his feet. Gou saw how much the power the attack had and decided not to let him do that attack again by tackling his legs on the side. The luchador fell on Gou. Gou then pushed him off, then tried to get on top of him to do the ground and pond but the luchador was able to get on his back and put his feet on Gou's chest and push him off in time.

Alex looked and saw that Gou is having a hard time then Jesus says with a smile "Don't look away." Alex turned around and got punched in the face by a left cross. Jesus then followed with a right uppercut to the jaw. Alex fell down hard and Jesus looked down at him and replied "I thought one of the six holy knights was tougher than this."

Alex retorted while standing up "Heh! I would be hard to fight against too if you opponent is distracted by the safety of your friend."

Jesus smiled and sais "Only a fool would get distracted in a fight." Alex charged at Jesus jabbing at him but Jesus just blocked the attacks. Alex tried to hit him with a hay maker but Jesus dodged it then countered with a right cross but Alex blocked it.

Alex started to remember what Shiba said to him once "Listen kid, when fighting you must never lose focus but if you ever do retreat, back up some and take a deep breath to get back your focus." After remembering that he took three steps back, took a deep breath and charged at Jesus. Then he remembered what else Shiba said to him "The difference between sport boxing and combat boxing is that everywhere is a target in combat boxing. In sport boxing they just go for the head which is only good as long you have boxing gloves on but bare knuckle boxing that is a bad idea, so instead do body shots." After that flash back Alex went in and did a jab to Jesus that he dodged but then Jesus was hit in the gut by an uppercut.

Alex retorted "Wow Shiba's advice helped out." Alex was happy that he was able to hit Jesus until Jesus did a strait right punch to him. Alex blocked the punch and realized this fight will be harder to win than any other fight that he has been in. Alex did a left hook to Jesus's left side and Jesus countered with a right cross to Alex's left shoulder both fighters were in a lot of pain.

Meanwhile back at the arcade Himekawa is fighting the angry biker. The biker threw his boomerangs at Himekawa's head. Himekawa dodge them then noticed that biker came at him with another boomerang in his left hand and hit him with it like it was a baton. Himekawa was hit hard but still standing, he then countered with a punch to the bikers jaw. The biker was hit but it didn't phase him much, all it did was make him stumble backwards. Himekawa was going to charge at the biker until he got hit in the back of the leg from the boomerangs that were thrown at him. Himekawa fell down. When the biker saw him on the ground he went to attack him while he was on the ground. Himekawa rolled out of the way and yelled "STOP WITH THE BOOMERANGS ALREADY!" The biker picked up his boomerangs and started to duel wield with them trying to hit Himekawa. Himekawa was dodging and backing up to avoid the attacks. He was looking around to see if there was anything he could use as a weapon but he couldn't find anything. The biker then hit him hard knocking him down. Himekawa was on the ground and saw his cattle prod, he then grabbed some garbage and threw it at the biker's face and dashed for his cattle prod.

The biker got the trash out of his eyes and saud "You threw trash at me! Are you ten years old?" He then saw that Himekawa had his cattle prod and he was worried until he saw that it didn't have a charge anymore. The biker guy retorted "Heh, without a charge that thing is no better than a lead pipe." Himekawa just looked at him and readied for an attack. The biker came at him swinging at him with his boomerangs in his hands. Himekawa used his prod to block the attacks but then he noticed a full soda can on the ground and he faked getting hit and fell and grabbed it. The biker was going to smash his boomerang into him until Himekawa blocked the attack and then took the soda can and bashed it in his face. The biker backed up from the pain of that hit and that is when Himekawa lunged with his cattle prod into the biker's mid-section. The biker fell to his knees and says "That was luck but don't think you'll be lucky like that again." Himekawa had won but he is too exhausted to help his friends.

Kanzanki was dodging all the shots from the young teen using a sling shot. Kanzanki yelled at the young teen "Hey how many of those metal ball bearings do you have?!"

The young teen replied "A lot." Kanzanki got angry from that answer and charged at him with full force. The young teen shot four shots at him but Kanzanki jumped over them and did a summersault in the air then tried to land on the young teen. But the young teen jumped forward to dodge the attack then spun around and fired a shot at Kanzanki and it hit him in the back causing a lot of pain. The young teen retorted "Just getting hit by one of my shots is equivalent to the punch of an Olympic boxer's punch." Kanzanki turned around and sprinted towards the young teen. The young teen shot at Kanzanki's head and that's when Kanzaki jumped towards the ball bearing and moved a little to the left so he could kick the shot back at the young teen. His plan worked and it made the young teen roll out of the way.

Kanzanki stood over the young teen and said "Hey give it up, there is no way you can win now." The young teen remembered how many people he had beaten with his slingshot and that is including people with guns but this is the first time he lost to someone who wasn't Number 12. The young teen gave up with a smile and Kanzanki smiled back.

Natsume and the rugby guy were evenly matched. Natsume lunged at the rugby guy with a strong straight right punch. The rugby guy crosses his arms and takes the hit and replies "I have been tackled harder than that punch."

Natsume smiled and got into a guard position and replied "Good I didn't want this to be easy." The rugby guy got angry and attacked with and a shoulder ram. Natsume jumped to the right and dodged the attack. Natsume then charged at him and did a side kick to the rugby guys left side at his ribs. The rugby guy was pushed back about three feet but that didn't hurt him that much, but it did make him angry. The rugby guy charged at Natsume again but this time Natsume charged and does a slide tackle at the rugby guy and it made him fall. The rugby guy was getting up until Natsume did a body slam on him then put him in a head lock. The ruby guy tried to get out the lock but nothing worked. Natsume said to him while holding him in the head lock "I learned this move from watching American pro wrestling. I didn't know if it worked so thank you for being my guinea pig." The rugby guy passed out from the hold Natsume checked to see if he was still alive and he was. Natsume sat down to rest.

Nene was still fighting Rukia who keeps shooting bolts at her. Nene kept knocking the bolts away with her chain. Then Rukia stopped firing. Nene looked and saw her looking for more bolts but she couldn't find any. Nene saw that she didn't have any more bolts and attacked her. That's when Rukia pulled a bolt out from behind and shot it at Nene. Nene stopped and tried to dodge but her left hand was hit. Rukia said to her in a cocky tone "Ha, you really think I would act frantic like that when I run out of ammo. Please, I decided to do that to make you drop your defense." She then picked up one her bolts from the ground aimed at Nene and was ready to fire until Yuka charged at her. Rukia turned around and fired at Yuka instead hitting her in the chest knocking her down.

Nene took this opportunity of distraction and whipped her chain around Rukia's upper body and pulled her down to the ground then jumped on top of her and tied her up. Nene looked at Yuka and asked "Are you ok?"

Yuka replied while hold where she got hit "Yeah but that felt like when I got hit by that baseball one time." Nene was happy that her friend was ok and that the training did make her stronger.

Back at the school Alex was still fighting Jesus and Gou was still fighting the other luchador. The luchador jumped on top of Gou's shoulders while holding onto Gou with his leg he leaned back and threw Gou to the ground. Gou was in pain. Gou turned to point his legs and a thought came to his head "If I use that krav maga trick when you're on the ground maybe I can beat this buy." The luchador did a flip and trying to land on top of Gou. When the luchador was about to land Gou rapidly kicks with both legs and used his arms to brace the luchador from falling on him. The luchador got off of him holding the bottom of his back where he was kicked. He looked up and saw Gou in front of him as he did a hay maker on the right temple on the luchador then another on the left temple. The luchador took two steps back and showed Gou a red card. Gou yelled in response "THIS A FIGHT THERE IS NO CARDING!" The luchador fell down and did not get up and Gou was too tired to fight anymore.

Alex and Jesus were exchanging blows for blows. Jesus says to Alex "I take it back you are good but I will win this fight."

Alex replied with a question "Hey why do you fight? You look like one those guys that do a lot of dating instead of this and have a family with money."

Jesus answered "Where I live it doesn't matter if your rich or poor all that matters is how well you can fight." Alex looked shocked, he had heard rumors of places like that in the states but he didn't believe they really exsisted. Jesus took this chance while Alex was shocked and did a lunging left cross into Alex's stomach. Alex was knocked back two feet and onto the ground. Alex was trying to get up but Jesus dash towards him and stomped on him and pinned him to the ground he said to him in a happy tone "Let us call this a draw since I have to carry my luchador friends back home with me." Alex wanted to retaliate but since Jesus had him pinned he agreed. Jesus grabbed his luchadors and his guitar and dragged them to a car. Before he got in the car Alex threw Jesus's sombrero to him.

Alex said to him in angry tone "Next time you'll be on the ground instead of me." Jesus put the sombrero on and got in the car and drove off. Alex clinched his fist hoping to get a rematch.

Gou came up and asked "Did you know he had a car?" Alex shook his no.

At Ukyo's house Ukyo was alone and saying to himself out loud "So Number 1 of the 16 generals beat Yoichi which means if I beat number 1 Ibuki will be mine ha ha ha ha."

Number 14 was hiding in a tree and this thought got to him "I waited in this tree for an hour to attack him now here he is alone and he spouts out this nonsense. Is this guy for real?" Number 14 decides to throw a hockey puck at him. When he threw it Ukyo got out a fan. he kept it closed and blocked the hockey puck.

Ukyo said in a serious tone "Come out! You're not the first to try and sneak attack me at my house."

Number 14 jumped out of the tree and said "You should expected as much for someone as rich as you."

Ukyo looked at with him with a serious look and asked "Who are you and how long were you in that tree."

Number 14 answered "I am Number 14 and I was in that tree long enough to hear your ridiculous plan to win the heart of Ibuki." Ukyo started to sweat and started beg that he doesn't tell Ibuki his plan. Number 14 says in an angry tone "I'm here to beat you up and all your worried about is if I tell that Ibuki chick about your plan?" Ukyo nods yes with a puppy dog look. Number 14 wondered if he really is a threat. Number 14 shook his head and threw two more hockey pucks. Ukyo opened his fan and made visible wind appear and blew the two pucks away. Ukyo then folded his fan and charged forward thrusting his fan at Number 14, but Number 14 does a quick double step back to dodge the attack. Number 14 takes out six sharpened pencils. He holds three in each hand. They are between his fingers and he throws them at Ukyo's chest. Ukyo takes out another fan and uses both fans, one in each hand and parried all the flying pencils.

Ukyo looked at him and said "This fighting technique was used by an old clan of ninjas."

Number 14 responded "Correct."

Ukyo then retorted "But they say that clan disappeared and was never heard from again since the bombing of Hiroshima."

Number 14 answered "Some of them worked as information gathers in China and lucky for me one of the descendants trained me."

Ukyo responded "Good thing the training I have been doing allows me to dual wield fans." Number 14 smiled and took out a multi colored puck and threw it at Ukyo. Ukyo parried it with his left fan but it turns out to be a yo-yo. The yo-yo wrapped around the fan and that's when Number 14 pulled on the yo-yo and took the fan out of Ukyo's hand. Ukyo was surprised at what just happened but he was used to fighting with one fan. Number 14 threw the fan he snagged into the tree he had been hiding in with the yo-yo still wrapped around it. Ukyo's right hand with the fan was lined up with his left shoulder, he jumped back and swung his arm across and sent a horizontal visible wind at Number 14. Number 14 dove over it then rolled forward landing in a squat position and he threw small breaker at Ukyo. Ukyo weaved to the left and swung his fan up fast to send a visible wind at Number 14. Number 14 dove to the right and at the same time threw a handful of metal jacks at Ukyo's legs. Ukyo spun and waved his fan at the same time and the jacks were sent back at Number 14. Number 14 put his arms together in front of his face to block the attack.

Ukyo had a smug look on his face and asked Number 14 "Did you like the defense technique that I developed?" Number 14 replied by reaching to his back and revealed a Frisbee driver and threw it. Ukyo then panicked and ducked from the Frisbee. Ukyo looked at the Frisbee that was now stuck in the wall. Ukyo yelled at Number 14 with an angry face "That could have killed me and you damaged my wall!"

Number 14 stood up and retorted "Your rich you can have the wall repaired in no time. Also that wouldn't have killed you; it would just knock you out for at least an hour or so." Ukyo looked at him like he was an insane person. But he snapped out of it and waved his fan three time sending three visible slashes at Number 14. Number 14 put his arms together to block the attack.

Ukyo's jaw dropped when the attack cut up Number 14's sleeves to reveal arm guards underneath his clothing. Ukyo pointed and yelled "Hey what's with the armor?!"

Number 14 replied "I'm fighting against a guy that can attack with wind. Did you think I was so stupid not to bring some sort of protection?" Ukyo had a dumb found look on his face and wondered why he didn't think of that when he fought Yoichi. Number 14 then threw two baseballs at Ukyo. Ukyo ducked to the left to dodge the attack. Ukyo charged forward waved his fan from right to left sending a gust of wind at Number 14. Number 14 slid under the attack and reached to his left pocket to pull out wooden darts and threw them at Ukyo's feet. Ukyo jumped to dodge but then he was hit in his right shoulder by a wooden dart thrown by Number 14's right hand.

Ukyo pulled the dart out and asked smugly "This dart would only be lethal if it hit me in the eye so why do you carry something like this. I thought you guys don't kill?" Then Ukyo noticed he couldn't move the upper part of his arm. He looked at Number 14 with anger and asked "What kind of dart is this?"

Number 14 answered "It's a special dart made from a tree in Africa with paralyzing affects, the witch doctors use them to stop people from screaming while they heal them."

Ukyo replied yelling and eyes popping out "You're a psychotic ninja witch doctor!" Number 14 tilted his head in confusion then shrugged his shoulder and threw forks one from each hand. Ukyo dove to the left and yelled "Forks! Really! Is there anything you won't throw?!" Number 14 then threw a small ball that Ukyo dodged by tilting his head to the right but he then realized it was actually a firecracker smoke bomb. It blew up and now Ukyo was in smoke and couldn't see. Ukyo put his fan in his other hand and blew all the smoke away. Just in time to run from a metal ball being thrown at him. Ukyo was outside and yelled "Hey I have a big back yard, let's fight out here and instead of my planning room!"

Number 14 replied with a raised eyebrow "This is a back yard? It looks more like a feudal Japanese front yard of an emperor palace. Wait did you just say planning room? How many rooms do you have?"

Ukyo answered with his eyes closed and annoyed voice "We have thirty rooms and ten bathrooms."

Number 14 yells "Seriously! Who needs that many rooms? More importantly, who needs that many bathrooms?" Ukyo slouched over eyes popping out. He had a picture in his mind that this guy lives in a poor house. Number 14 picked up the hockey pucks and threw them. One at Ukyo's left leg and the other at his head. Ukyo did a side jump to the right and barely dodged the attacks. Ukyo then folded up his fan crossing his body with his left arm like a samurai about to draw his sword. He dashed at Number 14. Number 14 then pulled out a throwing cross and jumped back and threw it Ukyo's chest. That is when Ukyo open his fan and swung it as hard and fast as he could and sent a visible wind slash at Number 14 making the cross fly away. Number 14 couldn't dodge the attack so he put his arms to try to defend from the attack but the attack sent him flying backwards back into the planning room. He went all the way to the opposite wall. Number 14 stood up and was about to attack until his phone rang. He took his phone out and answered "What?! This better be important?"

It was the young teen and he was saying "Um, we kind of lost and we want to know do you want us to retreat and meet back at the base or not."

Number 14 made a fist and asked "Did you go for the right targets?"

The young teen answered "We three guys did but Rukia was encountered by the red hair girl instead of the girl wielding the air soft guns."

Number 14 replied "Fine get everyone and meet me at the base." Number 14 looked at Ukyo with angry eyes and said "Next time we finish this fight and you will not surprise me."

Ukyo looked at him with a smile and replied "There won't be a next time." Ukyo charged at him but Number 14 threw down a smoke bomb and vanished. Ukyo ordered all his servants to look for Number 14 but he was nowhere to be found.

A girl a little younger than Ukyo came up and asked "Hey brother what's up with your arm?" This is Sakon, Ukyo's younger sister.

Ukyo looked at his arm. His eyes were popping out and he was screaming "When will this stuff wear off!"

Then another girl child came up and said "Oh I recognize this wood. The effects of this wood will wear off in about three hours." Ukyo's jaw dropped and he turned white as a ghost when heard how long the affect would last. This girl was Oboro Saginomiya and many could be fooled by her appearance, she is actually a lot older than she looks.

At Koukin's home, Jesus was playing his guitar very slowly, when Earth came up and asked "What's wrong with you?"

Jesus answered "I had to call my match with the blond boxer of the six holy knights. It was a draw. I'm ashamed."

Earth looked at him and said "You know you could have finished the match instead of bringing the Luchadors back."

Jesus replied "I could have but my honor wouldn't let me." Earth was happy at what he said until he continued to say "Also their ship back to home was leaving in an hour so we had to rush." Earth fell backwards in disbelief when he heard that.

At Number 4's dojo, Number 4 is wearing the kendo gear and others are still unable to see his face. Number 4 says out loud to Number 14 "I can't believe how much stronger Ukyo and those delinquents got and to make matters worse your crossbow wielder went after the wrong person." Number 4 looked at Number 14 and in an intimidating voice said "You'll send the crossbow wielder after the right guy alone this time."

Number 14 replies "Chiaki is a girl! I'm wondering when I can fight against Ukyo again to finish our match?"

Number 4 answered "You can't fight Ukyo but I want the crossbow wielder to attack Chiaki tomorrow. We're having the muscle bouncer of Number 16 warriors fight this Ukita fellow to lure out Tekada, the boxer that fought at the D of D tournament." Number 14 nodded that he understood.

At the Shinpaku Alliance building Greg was walking to the entrance. Then out of nowhere he is confronted by Wolf, the half man half wolf guy. Wolf looked straight at him and said "Well F.B.I. agent man I have been looking for you."

Greg recognized him and asked "Wolf why you here?" Greg went for his gun but Wolf grabbed his arm lifting him with one arm and taking his gun and throwing it about twenty feet away. Greg felt the grip tightening so he kicked Wolf in the throat. Wolf dropped Greg to rub his throat. Greg ran back to the building for help but Wolf recovered in time to catch him and pin him to the ground. Greg yelled "Get off of me or I'll report this to your parole officer."

Wolf smiled and said "Heh you think I'll let you do that, besides I'm here to find out what happen to Jackal and Hyena."

Greg responded "What are talking about? I never saw those cyborgs." Wolf was confused and growled his loudest. Greg was scared and said "Listen I'm telling the truth I haven't seen them and if you let me up I'll help you find them."

Wolf smiled and started to laugh. Then Greg was confused. Wolf explained "I don't know what happened to them but all I know is there is no martial art masters around so I, going to tear you apart."

Wolf rose his arm up and made his claws come out and was about to tear him up when someone grabbed Wolf and threw him. Greg looked and saw it was Akisame who said "Ah it looks like you have a wolf problem." Wolf got angry and charged Akisame. Akisame stepped to the right and grabbed Wolf's left arm and pulled him forward then swept his legs out from under him with his leg and with his other arm placed it on the back of the Wolf's head pushing his face into the ground knocking him out. Akisame then retorts "Hmm I wonder if he's a real werewolf or just attempting to make it look like he is one?" Greg heard stories of what it took for the gargoyles and police officers to do to take that guy down and now Greg is wondering are these people even human at all?

Chapter 9 end


End file.
